Suerte de Héroe
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: "Héroe es el tipo que tuvo la suerte de escapar con vida", by León Eliachar Pareja: Harry/Draco Traducción Autorizada por Amy Lupin
1. Impresiones, sueños y desilusiones

**Autora: Amy Lupin  
Traductora: Letty  
Betas: Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza  
Pareja: Harry/Draco**

 **Enlace del fic original:** htt(ps)(:) s/6424303/1/Sorte-de-Her%C3%B3i

 **Avisos: Fic escrita originalmente para el proyecto Sectumsempra de Amor no duele III.**

 **En ese proyecto los fics basaban cada capítulo en las razones Pinhônicas, que llamaré de razones Drarry para quedar más claro. Son 124 razones creadas en el extinto foro brasileño 6 Vassouras (Escobas) para explicar porque el Drarry es perfectamente lógico y prácticamente canon.**

Razón Drarry utilizada en el capítulo: 62. Para un joven tan refinado, ocupado, superior y sangre pura, Draco se interesa demasiado por un amante de muggles, mestizo y cara rajada.

Si dijera a si mismo que todo empezó después de la muerte de Dumbledore, estaría mintiendo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Draco intentaba negar lo que sentía. Toda su niñez oyó comentarios sobre Harry Potter. ¿Que podría tener de especial un niño algunos meses más joven que él para derrotar a un Mago Oscuro tan poderoso como aquel al que su padre se juntó?

Las especulaciones eran muchas. Unos decían que no pasaba de un golpe de suerte. Otros decían que el niño Potter sería un rival a la altura del Lord Oscuro, destinado a derrotarlo como un discípulo de Dumbledore. Otros aún acreditaban que el niño estaba destinado a ser más fuerte que el Lord, un mago con poderes sin igual, que iría a tener más seguidores y limpiaría el Mundo Mágico de la escoria con mayor eficiencia - este, al final, habría sido el motivo que llevara a el Lord a buscarlo para eliminar la amenaza antes que el niño fuera un peligro real. Esa perspectiva picaba la curiosidad de muchos Mortífagos, que deseaban dar una buena mirada en el niño, para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿Pero nadie nunca lo vio, papá? - Preguntaba Draco, con los ojos grandes de curiosidad. Sentado al lado de su padre, con seis años de edad en aquel entonces, lo miraba con admiración, con atención en cada palabra que le decía el hombre más viejo.

\- Nadie de nuestro lado, hijo. - Lucius dijo, dejando su taza de té en la mesa de centro. - Él fue protegido por un Fidelius desde antes de su nacimiento, ese hechizo sólo fue roto en el día que el Lord atacó, cuando el niño tenía poco más de un año.

La boca de Draco se abrió, en muda admiración, pero Lucius no puso atención en eso, continuando su relato.

\- Luego después del ataque el niño Potter fue llevado por Dumbledore. Dicen que vive con algunos parientes muggles.

Draco ya había puesto atención a que su padre mostraba desprecio siempre que hablaba del director de Hogwarts.

\- Pero, ¿si no es un secreto, cómo nadie fue capaz de encontrarlo?

\- Ya lo intentamos de varias maneras, pero Dumbledore hizo un buen trabajo. Dicen que ni sus seguidores saben donde se encuentra el niño, pero algún día, Potter irá a Hogwarts, entonces, tendremos noticias de él.

-¿Irá a la escuela junto conmigo? ¿Tenemos la misma edad, verdad? - Draco preguntó, intentando no sonar tan ansioso como se sentía verdaderamente.

\- Claro que irá, cariño. - Narcissa, que se había acercado sin que los dos se percataran, dijo, acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

Como Draco no había sacado los ojos de su padre, no pudo dejar de ver la manera con que él miró a su esposa. Fue cuando el niño miró a su madre, que enfrentaba la mirada de Lucius con una osadía que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ver o identificar.

\- Nosotros aún estamos pensando al respecto, Draco. - Lucius dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio. - Desde que naciste, mi amigo Igor Karkaroff reservó una vacante para ti en Durmstrang, una escuela con principios, que no acepta escoria.

\- ¿Pero Durmstrang no queda en otro país? - Draco se recordó de que su madre le había hablado de esa escuela. - ¿Voy a tener que quedarme lejos de ustedes? ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Se pueden aparecer allí?

Lucius lanzó otra mirada amenazadora para Narcissa, que no disimulaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Después hablaremos de eso, Draco. - Lucius dijo, dando el asunto por terminado.

\- Pero si voy a Hogwarts podré sacar mis propias conclusiones acerca de Potter.

\- Claro, hijo, claro. - Narcissa dijo, con una sonrisa. - ¿Quién sabe se hacen grandes amigos?

Draco sonrió, soñador.

-xyz-

Durante toda su niñez, Draco ansió el momento en que conocería a Harry Potter. Él se imaginaba como el mejor amigo y confidente del otro niño, que le contaría todos sus secretos. Cuando sus amigos, Crabble y Goyle aparecían para jugar, Draco siempre asumía el papel del niño poderoso que derrotaba al mago adulto muy malvado - que una vez era Crabble, otra era Goyle - y se tornaba aún más malvado que el primero. Draco siempre cambiaba los nombres de sus personajes, pero su inspiración continuaba siendo la misma.

Pero nada superaba la admiración que Draco tenía por su padre. Draco sabía reconocer el prestigio que su padre tenía por el cargo de Consejero de Hogwarts, por la influencia que ejercía en el Ministerio de la Magia y creció escuchando las ideas que Lucius discutía con sus amigos. Narcissa era siempre comedida en esos asuntos, pero Lucius decía que ese no era su papel, como mujer, discutir sobre política.

\- Ya ves lo que pasó con tu tía Bellatrix. - Lucius siempre citaba el ejemplo a media voz, para que su esposa no lo oyera y se quedara triste con los recuerdos. - Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, tu mayor deber en los próximos años es sacar buenas calificaciones, al final, fue así que llegué donde estoy.

Draco creció con los mimos de su madre y las exigencias cada vez mayores de su padre, y luego formó una opinión sobre las cosas, claro que esta espejaba la misma opinión que tenía su padre. Trataba a los elfos domésticos con crueldad, algunas veces haciéndoles cumplir más castigos de lo que deberían. Aprendió a valorar el status, dinero y la pureza de la sangre. A él le gustaba lucir más maduro a los ojos de su padre, pero cuando en el medio de una cena dijo con el pecho inflado que el Mundo Mágico estaba yendo de mal en peor con la creciente miscigenación - había buscado la palabra en el diccionario después de oír a su padre usarla - un silencio incómodo cayó en la mesa, hasta que un visitante soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Tu niño tiene futuro, Lucius. - Augustus Rookwood dijo, haciendo que la atmósfera volviera a la normalidad.

Pero eso no impidió que Lucius lanzara una mirada a su hijo que prometía una larga charla. Draco se hundió en su silla y no dijo nada más, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal.

Más tarde, en aquella misma noche, Lucius le explicó que no todo lo que oía en casa podía repetirse a cualquier persona. Que ciertas ideas no eran aceptadas por todos y podrían causar muchos problemas para la familia, que la discreción sobre aquellos asuntos era fundamental, principalmente cuando se tratara de algún miembro del Ministerio de la Magia. Fue entonces que Draco aprendió a ser disimulado.

-xyz-

En fin, sus padres llegaron a un acuerdo, aunque Lucius pareciera bastante contrariado: Draco iría a Hogwarts. Los argumentos de Narcissa habían ganado, pero Lucius se comprometió a usar toda su influencia para intentar que la escuela no aceptara alumnos nacidos de muggles, aunque para eso tuviera que poner en duda la credibilidad de Dumbledore en el Consejo de la escuela. La ansiedad de Draco para conocer a Harry Potter, se había enfriado un poco conforme crecía, volvió a aparecer en el pecho del niño.

Harry Potter se reveló como una figura curiosa. Pequeño y de apariencia frágil, tenía ojos firmes, que revelaban gran determinación, aquella que sólo tenían las personas que ya conocían el sufrimiento y el rechazo. La cicatriz era la misma de la que hablaban tanto. La decepción de Draco fue enorme cuando no sólo el niño se rehusó a aceptar su alianza, sino que también prefirió ser amigo del pobretón Weasley y de una sangresucia.

Desde entonces, toda la admiración de Draco se convirtió en desprecio, rabia y muchas veces, envidia. Draco estaba decidido a hacer a Potter pagar por la humillación. Contó a su padre sobre la primera impresión que tuvo en una carta llena de rencor, esa fue la primera de muchas. Harry Potter era un débil y tonto, cuya fama se le subió a la cabeza, se saltaba las reglas y le gustaba robar la atención para sí mismo y no mostraba ninguna habilidad absurda con magia. De hecho, se quedaba más atrás que la mayor parte de la clase. Draco podría superarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Desde aquel momento, su vida parecía girar alrededor de Harry Potter, aunque no fue de la forma que idealizó cuando era más pequeño. Pasaba el día, y a veces noches, planeando maneras de vencerlo, humillarlo, de mostrar a todos como el Niño-que-Vivió era mediocre. Se sentía decepcionado cuando fallaba y exultaba cuando vencía, pero esa satisfacción nunca duraba bastante.

\- Ya me contaste eso mínimo diez veces. - Lucius dijo, con censura, mientras Draco despotricaba contra Potter, su cicatriz y su escoba. - Y me gustaría recordarte que no es inteligente mostrar que no te gusta el Niño-que-Vivió, no cuando la mayoría de nuestro país cree que él es un héroe que hizo desaparecer al Lord.

Aquello dejó a Draco muy enfadado, pero era demasiado joven para admitir su obsesión, siquiera comprendía aún el real significado de aquella palabra.

-xyz-

En los años que siguieron, la vida de Draco se resumía a pocos tópicos: esforzarse al máximo para superar a la Sangresucia en las calificaciones y dejar a su padre orgulloso; vencer a Potter en el quidditch; humillar y ridiculizar a Potter de todas las maneras imaginables; hacer que Potter se arrepintiera amargamente de haber rechazado su amistad; mostrar al mundo que Potter no pasaba de un mago mediocre y que el hecho de haber sobrevivido hasta aquel momento no se debía a nada más allá que pura suerte. Pero, por más que se esforzara Draco siempre fallaba. Y a cada derrota se volvía más frustrado y amargado. Ver reflejado en los ojos del Niño-que-Vivió todo el desprecio que sentía hacía él no era tan consolador como podría haber imaginado.

Cuando su padre le contó que el Lord había vuelto, Draco se quedó tan satisfecho porque el momento de su venganza había llegado que no notó la palidez del rostro de sus padres o la completa falta de entusiasmo de Lucius al hablar de la noticia. Draco estaba ciego por la oportunidad de venganza, ya que finalmente otros irían a hacerle pagar a Potter por hacerse el héroe todo ese tiempo.

Pero el castigo de Potter no llegó lo suficientemente rápido, no sólo Potter había escapado de las garras del Lord una vez más, también fue responsable por la prisión de su padre. Lucius Malfoy ya no era nadie a los ojos del Ministerio de la Magia - había sido invitado a dejar el Consejo de la escuela por la presencia de Potter - cuánto delante del Lord. La vergüenza y la rabia de Draco llegaron a un nivel peligrosamente alto. Ni siquiera las suplicas de su madre fueron suficientes para que el chico abriera sus ojos a tiempo. Draco acabó vendiendo su alma por el tan esperado reconocimiento. Acreditaba con todas sus fuerzas que conseguiría llevar su misión a cabo, que salvaría a su familia y dejaría a su padre orgulloso. Draco tuvo orgullo de si mismo, se sintió honrado y pensó que había actuado con madurez. En aquel momento su venganza contra Potter ya no tenía importancia, el Lord le había dado una misión y tenía cuentas que presentar a su maestro. Ni siquiera su padrino podría alcanzar su gloria. Y cuál no fue la sorpresa de Draco al darse cuenta que finalmente había llamado la atención de Potter de una manera completa, luego que eso no le importaba más. ¿Qué importancia tenía Potter delante del tamaño de su tarea? Ciertamente poco más que un cadáver, una persona marcada para morir. Ni siquiera la suerte del Niño-que-Vivió le valdría de alguna cosa cuando Dumbledore hubiera sido asesinado por Draco Malfoy.

Draco se alejó de todo y todos, nada era más importante que su misión. Veía en cualquiera que intentara acercarse como un potencial enemigo, que intentaba robar su gloria. Por eso restaron apenas Crabble y Goyle, que no tenían iniciativa suficiente para tanto, y ni para ellos Draco contaba su misión. Así como su padre, descubrió que tenía facilidad para la Imperius, y luego logró que Madame Rosmerta se convirtiera en su informante.

Pero no llevó mucho tiempo para que la convicción de Draco empezara a vacilar. Sus planes no estaban saliendo como él esperaba. No logró completar ni la parte más fácil de su misión, menos aún la más difícil. Su maestro empezó a presionar por resultados, y desde entonces lo que antes era la promesa de una recompensa era ahora una amenaza, si Draco fallaba, su familia moriría.

De repente, la soledad empezó a pesarle, así como la tarea que le había sido confiada. El chico se vio asustado y carente. Para todo lugar que miraba parecía haber ojos acusadores mirándolo, como si supieran de su inminente fracaso. Deseaba poder desahogarse con alguien, e ignoró la humillación que sintió cuando encontró a su confidente, una que no le juzgó, que bebió de sus palabras, apreciaba su compañía y que intentó consolarlo, aunque fue inútil.

\- Nadie puede ayudarme. - Draco repetía, ignorando la ayuda que Myrttle le ofrecía.

Fue en uno de esos momentos más humillantes, mientras lloraba por su falta de suerte, que Draco se vio siendo observado fijamente por Potter. La rabia que Draco sintió fue tan grande que cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo estaba atacando. Quería romperle la cara, borrar para siempre la mirada de espanto mezclada con lástima que vio en la cara de Potter. Draco sintió desprecio por sí mismo por dejarse sorprender en esa situación, pero de cierta manera, el duelo le revigorizó. Llegó a desear ser derrotado por un momento, antes de que un hechizo desconocido le diera en el blanco. El dolor que sintió fue bienvenido, aunque sintiera como si le hubiesen descuartizado. En un momento de extremo egoísmo, Draco deseó que aquel fuera realmente su fin. Estaría entonces libre de su misión. Moriría por las manos de aquel que un día soñó que lucharía a su lado.

Draco estaba tan inmerso en su proprio dolor que no puso atención en los lamentos de Potter, en los gritos de Myrtlle, ni en Snape, que intentaba curarlo. Se sintió pesado, aunque vacío por dentro, cuando Snape lo arrastró hasta la enfermería y le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños, eso después que le hizo tragar varias pociones para cicatrización y reponer su sangre.

Cuando se despertó, Draco aún se sentía como un peso muerto. Demoró algunos momentos parpadeando hasta que pudo ver el techo de la enfermería y otros momentos para acordarse de por qué estaba allí. Draco pasó la mano por su rostro, y no habían marcas, cuando miró bajo las sábanas casi soltó un suspiro aliviado, las líneas rojas estaban allí, de esa manera no podría olvidarse de su debilidad. La recordaría todas las veces que se mirara al espejo.

Una determinación resignada tomó cuenta de Draco mientras esperaba que alguien apareciera. Lo que lehabía dicho a Myrtlle era verdad: nadie podría ayudarlo. Draco se había puesto en esa situación y tendría que salir de ella sólo, y aquella vez lograría ser completamente eficiente en su misión.

-xyz-

Finalmente Draco lograría sus objetivos: salvaría a su familia y recuperaría el prestigio de su apellido delante del Lord. Había arreglado el armario y tenía a Dumbledore en la punta de su varita, desarmado e indefenso, parecía luchar para sostener el peso de su proprio cuerpo. El viejo que Draco había aprendido a depreciar desde niño... le faltaba tan poco, y aún así era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginara.

\- Matar a alguien no es tan como creen los inocentes. - Las palabras del director resonaban en su cabeza mientras luchaba contra sí mismo. Sabía que estaba siendo eludido por el viejo, que lo llevaba a hablar de sus conquistas, de todo lo que hiciera hasta entonces. Aunque hubiera sido responsable por traer a Fenrir para el castillo, aquella idea lo asustaba pero él no tenía como saberlo, era su trabajo.

\- Mi querido chico, vamos a parar de fingir. - Dumbledore dijo, por fin. - Si fueras a matarme, lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, no hubieras parado para charlar calmadamente sobre medios y maneras.

\- ¡No tengo elección! - Draco se desesperó, sintiendo la sangre dejar su rostro. - Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Él me matará! ¡Matará a mis padres!

El director no se dejó silenciar. Continuó hablando como si Draco realmente tuviera otra opción que no fuera cumplir su misión.

\- No hubo ningún mal, puedo ayudarte, Draco. Podemos esconderte, tú no eres un asesino.

Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su mente, aunque Draco intentase negarlas. Era todo mentira, el director no podría esconderlo a él y a sus padres del Lord, nadie podría vencer a su maestro, el viejo sólo decía aquello para engañarlo, para ganar tiempo. Dumbledore era un hombre muerto, nadie podría ayudarlo. Ya que, por más que Draco se dijera a sí mismo todas esas cosas, ya era demasiado tarde. Una punta de duda estaba en su corazón, y con ella vino la esperanza, ¿y si hubiera una alternativa? ¿Y si Dumbledore lograra salvar a su familia si Draco cambiara de bando? De cualquier manera, el destino de su familia estaba nuevamente en sus manos. ¿A quién quería engañar Draco? No sabía matar. No era como lanzar la Imperius, jamás lograría...

Y tan rápido como la esperanza surgió, fue arrancada de sus manos con violencia. Los otros Mortífagos habían llegado allí antes que Draco pudiera hacer una elección.

\- ¿Ahora, Draco, rápido! - Alguien gritaba con la rabia de quien ya perdía la calma.

Draco estaba petrificado por el miedo. Era como si estuviera mirando dentro de sí mismo por primera vez y lo que encontraba era difícil de admitir: debilidad, rencor, remordimiento, impotencia y un pavor profundo. Miedo por si mismo, por su familia y por el hombre indefenso delante de él. Todo aquello fue sustituido por el choque cuando Snape tomó las riendas de la situación e hizo aquello que Draco jamás hubiera hecho.

Y Draco vio su esperanza caer de lo alto de la Torre.

-xyz-

Draco había llorado cuando se reencontró con su madre, por primera vez dándose cuenta de que no había visto la desesperación de Narcissa cuando recibió su misión, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que el Lord hubiera liberado a su padre, fue el abrazo apretado que le dio Lucius, que decía más que mil palabras. Draco descubrió que no importaba más el orgullo de los Malfoy si ellos no pasaban de sirvientes para su maestro. Lo importante es que continuaban vivos y juntos, podrían soportar la humillación en cambio de eso. Y no fueron pocas las situaciones humillantes. Primero tuvieron que hacer de su mansión familiar el cuartel general de los Mortífagos. Después Lucius cedió su varita al Lord sin ganar ninguna otra para sustituirla. Cuando Draco imaginaba que no habría degradación mayor para un mago que perder su varita, el Lord siempre los sorprendía, rebajándolos delante de los demás Mortífagos.

Cierta vez, varios de ellos esperaban en el salón mientras su maestro hacía otro de sus largos y torturantes interrogatorios con el señor Ollivander, que estaba preso en la mansión. Al terminar, el Lord estaba furioso, hasta los Mortífagos temblaban de miedo al verlo en aquel humor.

\- Lucius, lleva lo que sobró de nuestro invitado de vuelta a las mazmorras. - El Lord ordenó a Lucius, que se levantó rápidamente, haciendo un arco.

Draco sintió su estómago revuelto, ¿cómo el Lord esperaba que su padre ejecutase alguna tarea sin una varita? Todo en la mansión funcionaba por magia, no había una única cerradura que tuviera llave común.

\- Inmediatamente, Milord. - Lucius habló con tono respetuoso. - Pero, entienda, Milord, las cerraduras son mágicas, si permitiera que mi hijo me acompañe...

\- No entregaría esa misión en las manos de dos incompetentes, Lucius. - El Lord interrumpió, furioso. - Como son dos inútiles, Ollivander huiría mismo aun inconsciente y débil como lo dejé. ¿De qué me sirves sin una varita, Lucius?

\- Lo siento, mi Lord...

\- ¡Cállate! Bellatrix, acompaña a tu cuñado.

\- Sí, maestro. - Bellatrix dijo, prontamente, ya de pie.

\- No levites al prisionero, deja que Lucius lo cargue en sus hombros para acordarse que tuvo la oportunidad de servirme y probar su valor como mago y falló.

Delante de aquello, muchos Mortífagos rieron con maldad, aunque en tono bajo por respeto a la rabia del Lord. Draco podía sentir como el desprecio de los demás hacía los Malfoy dejaban al Lord satisfecho.

\- En cuanto a Draco... - El Lord se giró hacia el chico después que Lucius y Bellatrix dejaran el salón. - Aún debes tener algún uso, aunque no descubrí cuál.

El Lord hizo otra pausa en su discurso para que los Mortífagos rieran, Draco cerró sus puños. Entonces sintió el apretón de una mano firme en su pulso bajo la mesa.

\- Baja la cabeza, querido. No tengas la mínima reacción, ignora a todos, menos al Lord. - Susurró su madre.

Draco asintió y entrelazó los dedos con los de su madre.

-xyz-

Draco no tardó en descubrir qué uso su maestro tenía para él. Cuando Thorfinn Rowlw falló en capturar a Potter en un café en Londres muggle, el Lord ordenó que Draco lo torturara. Draco no tuvo elección, a menos que desease ser torturado también. Los gritos por piedad de Rowle y su expresión de dolor quedarían para siempre en la mente de Draco, pero no sólo aquello. Por noches seguidas, Draco no pudo dormir tranquilamente, el horror de lo que veía todos los días junto a los Mortífagos tomaba cuenta de su ser y lo dejaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Draco ya había presenciado tantas atrocidades dentro de su propia casa, que empezaba a imaginar si un día volvería a dormir una noche siquiera sin tener pesadillas. Sólo hacía falta cerrar los ojos para revivir todo con la misma intensidad.

Fue entonces que Draco empezó a soñar despierto, fantaseaba con el día en que alguien lo salvaría y a su familia de aquel circo de horrores. Lo irónico era que el héroe de sus sueños se parecía demasiado a Harry Potter.


	2. A veces hasta los héroes necessitan ayud

Razón Drarry utilizada: 110. Porque, en la sala de los requerimientos, Draco se vuelve loco y pide en capslock a Crabbe y Goyle DON'T KILL HIM. Porque es lógico que no soportaría que nada malo pasara con un hilo del pelo desordenado de Potty.

Draco limpió el polvo de su ropa después de salir de la chimenea, casi pisando en los tallones de Snape. Dio un paso al lado cuando oyó que la chimenea se activaba nuevamente y casi dio un tropezón en su prisa para dar paso a Alecto Carrow.

\- Sal de mi camino, chico inútil. - La mujer habló, dándole un empujón. - No sé por qué el Lord se da el trabajo de llamarlo a las reuniones.

En el instante siguiente Amycus también apareció y los dos saludaron a Snape, ignorándolo completamente al salir de la sala. Draco se decía a sí mismo que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel desprecio por parte de los otros Mortífagos, pero era difícil tragar tanta hostilidad. Nadie perdía una oportunidad de humillarlo y a su familia, pero lo peor era cuando el Lord lo hacia delante de los demás, el puño de Draco se cerró sólo de acordarse.

Draco suspiró, intentando relajarse y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la antigua sala de Snape, ellos usaban aquella chimenea para irse a las reuniones de los Mortífagos, pues Snape siempre decía que las paredes del despacho del director tenían oídos, y no podía ser de otra manera con tantos cuadros de ex-directores colgados allí. Draco se quedó aliviado por no tener que usar el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore después de lo que hizo, no imaginaba como Snape podría enfrentar la mirada del viejo después de lo que había hecho él mismo.

Snape abrió unas puertas de sus armarios y empezó a sacar algunos ingredientes, tan concentrado en esa tarea, no parecía tener conocimiento que Draco aún estaba en el salón.

Era difícil para Draco admitir, pero era un alivio estar en Hogwarts nuevamente, y pensar que él siempre había soñado con volver a su hogar en los años anteriores. Ahora, casi no conseguía pensar en la mansión como hogar, volver era siempre una experiencia aterrorizante. Draco se dejó caer en una butaca llena de polvo y el ruido llamó la atención de Snape.

\- Aún estás ahí. - Habló en tono monótono antes de volver su atención a los ingredientes.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Desde el final del año anterior había desistido de pelear con su padrino, ni eso parecía tener algún sentido. Snape era el siervo más exaltado del Lord Oscuro y ya había dado muchas pruebas de que no permitiría que nadie le robara el puesto. De hecho, el chico hasta sentía gratitud hacía Snape por haber completado su misión. Draco había sido obligado a hacer cosas terribles para sobrevivir, pero no sabía hasta cuándo se iba a librar de la utilización de la tercera y más terrible maldición...

 _Draco se acordó del chorro de luz verde y del fuerte ruido del cuerpo de la profesora Charity Burbage cayendo sobre la mesa del comedor de la mansión para luego ser devorada por Nagini. Revivió los gritos por piedad de Thorfinn Rowle mientras él le torturaba por miedo de que fuera a recibir la cruciatus de las manos de su Maestro._

" _Draco, tú no eres un asesino." Las palabras de Dumbledore hicieron eco en su cabeza poco antes de que el viejo fuera lanzado de lo alto de la torre, mientras caía gritaba: "¡Draco! Draco!"_

\- ¡DRACO!

El chico se despertó asustado al ser zarandeado y su mano voló hacía el bolsillo de su capa por puro reflejo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Snape.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Draco preguntó con la boca seca y el corazón latiendo fuerte.

\- Yo soy el que te pregunto qué diablos te pasa. - Snape habló, su ceño fruncido de rabia. - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no duermes?

Draco bajó los ojos sin contestar. Sabía que tenía ojeras, era imposible ocultarlas en su rostro pálido.

\- Ve a la cama ahora mismo. - Snape ordenó, dándole la espalda.

Draco permaneció unos buenos momentos quieto y callado, sólo mirando a su padrino mientras él trabajaba mezclando ingredientes en su viejo caldero. Algunas veces el director levantaba los ojos de su trabajo con el ceño fruncido y el chico hacía intención de moverse para probar que estaba despierto.

\- ¿Él sabe que soy débil, verdad? - Draco preguntó, después de un largo silencio, pero Snape fingió no oírlo. - No interesa cuánto proteja mi mente, él parece notarlo, el... - Draco tragó duro antes de que la palabra miedo saliera de su boca. - ¿Él habla de mí, sobre matarme?

\- El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Draco. - Snape habló después de otro largo silencio. - Nuestro Maestro tiene cosas más importantes para hacer que decidir tu destino.

No debería serle posible sentirse aún más humillado, pero fue así que Draco se sintió.

\- ¿Crees que Potter aún está vivo? - Hizo la pregunta que se hacía todas las noches mientras luchaba para no quedarse dormido.

\- Hunf. - Snape soltó un sonido de desprecio por la nariz. - Mala hierba no muere.

Draco cerró sus ojos, un poco de la tensión de sus hombros desapareció. Creía que la muerte de Potter sería anunciada a los cuatro vientos, entonces si no habían noticias era porque El Elegido continuaba vivo. Dejó caer su cabeza en el espaldar de la butaca con un movimiento suave, presintiendo una nausea, y dejó su mente divagar.

Se acordó de sus fantasías, aquellas donde Potter tenía su varita apuntada hacía el Lord con una expresión furiosa en su rostro y desafiaba a su enemigo con un grito de furia. En su fantasía, Potter hacía a su enemigo caer como una muñeca de trapo, entonces corría para salvar a los heridos, él sería uno de ellos, exhausto y tendido en el suelo, Potter movería un mechón de su pelo delicadamente y diría que todo estaría bien, que ellos nunca más necesitarían luchar uno contra el otro...

\- Toma. - Snape dijo de muy cerca, asustándolo.

Draco irguió la mano para agarrar el vaso que le ofrecía y entonces miró a su padrino en una pregunta muda.

\- Poción para dormir sin sueños. - Snape dijo, antes de volver a su caldero humeante. - Preocúpate de estar acostado antes de tomarla.

Draco miró el líquido con un poco de desconfianza, pero la posibilidad de una noche entera de sueño tranquilo era demasiado tentadora para perder tiempo con desconfianzas. Se levantó y arrastró sus pies hacía la puerta, ya iba cerrarla cuando oyó la voz de Snape:

\- Yo que tú me ponía a practicar más la Oclumancia. Si hubiera sido el Lord quien leyera tus pensamientos hace poco ahora ya estarías muerto.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y miró nuevamente dentro del salón con miedo de dar con una expresión amenazadora en la cara de su padrino, pero Snape mantenía la atención en su poción y ni siquiera le miró de vuelta. Draco podría muy bien haber imaginado aquel aviso, fruto de la culpa que sentía por sus fantasías, por su esperanza. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se marchó a las mazmorras.

Por lo que parecía, Draco no se cansaba de meterse en líos.

-xyz-

Draco estaba sentado con su familia en la sala de visitas de la mansión en los feriados de Pascuas. Había intentado escapar de esa visita a casa, pero las ganas de ver a sus padres fueron más fuertes. Por suerte, el Lord no había aparecido aún, su padre dijo que el Lord estaba en una misión importante y que no deseaba ser incomodado a menos que fuera sobre la captura de Potter, por eso Draco se permitió relajarse.

Algunos minutos después de tener ese pensamiento, la alarma de la puerta sonó. Alguien que no tenía la marca intentaba entrar en la casa.

\- Cuidaré de eso. - Su madre dijo, alejándose.

Draco continuó su relato sobre los meses en Hogwarts a su padre, pero la mitad de su atención ya no estaba más allí. Cuando finalmente su madre volvió, fue para hacerle helar de miedo por dentro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Lucius al tener su casa invadida.

Algunos Hombre Lobo, entre ellos el asqueroso Fenrir Greyback estaban con tres prisioneros inmundos. Draco reconoció a Granger, después a Weasley y el otro chico... Draco sintió alivio al no reconocer el tercero, pero el sentimiento desapareció con las próximas palabras de su madre.

\- Ellos dicen que tienen a Potter, Draco ven aquí.

Él fue sin muchas ganas, teniendo cuidado de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Greyback, su corazón latía fuertemente, con miedo de lo que vería. El pelo negro estaba más largo, la cara muy hinchada, pero las gafas, la altura, la estructura del cuerpo... era él, sólo podía ser él, más aún al ser encontrado con Weasley y Granger.

\- Entonces, Draco. - Su padre le presionó. - ¿Es él?

\- No tengo... no tengo seguridad. - Draco mintió, sabía que era Potter, el Elegido Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Pero Lucius insistió, su padre estaba intentando una vez más, ya que habría la posibilidad de que el Lord perdonara sus fallas si entregaban a Harry Potter. El propio Lucius se acercó y miró al chico cuidadosamente, reconociendo el hechizo que usaron en su cara, que hasta la cicatriz cubrió.

\- No sé. - Draco contestó una vez más, alejándose. No podía formar parte de aquello, no importaba cuantos castigos iba a sufrir después, no era capaz de entregar a Potter.

Draco cerró los puños, rehusándose a mirar, contestando con evasivas cuando le preguntaban. Potter tenía que salvarse, ese no podía ser su fin, pero Draco no era ningún héroe, tenía las manos atadas, ¿qué podría hacer? Estaba todo perdido.

Draco se consumió en desesperación mientras los eventos empeoraban. Percibió que su tía Bellatrix lo insultaba y que su madre intentaba protegerlo. Oyó los gritos de Granger al ser torturada sin que ella delatara a sus amigos. ¿Cómo Draco pudo desear competir con los amigos de Potter? Él jamás habría resistido a la primera maldición Cruciatus.

Era tan fácil desear la muerte de los otros antes, cuando Draco no había experimentado el peso de tener sólo la misión de matar. Se acordaba de haber deseado que el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos matara a la sangre sucia en su segundo año y en varias ocasiones que se le siguieron. Pero ver aquello era mucho más aterrorizante de lo que pudo imaginar un día. Draco descubrió que ya no podía desear la muerte ni de ella, ni de Weasley, la única muerte que deseaba con fuerza era la de su Lord. Y fue cuando sintió un gran vacío, Potter necesitaba salvarse, y aún sabiendo eso, Draco no conseguía hacer nada. Podía haber dejado la puerta abierta en las mazmorras al entrar y arrastrar al goblin prisionero, podría haber desatado a Potter... ¡Hecho cualquier cosa! Pero era demasiado cobarde, ya no había más esperanza, ¿para qué arriesgarse en una causa perdida?

Fue cuando lo impensable ocurrió. Weasley y Potter surgieron en el salón, ya libres y sin que Draco hubiera movido un dedo para ayudarlos. Lucius fue desmayado, pero la situación aún estaba fuera de control. Draco obedeció las órdenes que recibió, sin saber que más hacer, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la suerte de Potter funcionara nuevamente. Entonces la lámpara de araña explotó en miles de pedazos impactando en su frente y Draco dobló su cuerpo, sintiendo su rostro arder y la sangre escurrir. Su propia varita juntamente con las demás fueron arrancadas de su mano por Potter mientras Draco veía a todo, impotente. ¿Y cuál no fue la sorpresa, y humillación, cuando descubrió que quien ayudó a salvar a Potter fue su antiguo elfo domestico? Aquel al cual Draco pateaba por los pasillos y ponía castigos a menudo. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, había sido el héroe de Potter y no él.

-xyz-

Por suerte, Draco escapó de quedarse prisionero en la mansión, como ocurrió con los demás que dejaron que Potter huyera. Probablemente fue Snape quien habló con el Lord a su favor y logró que volviera a la escuela, pero Draco prefirió no preguntar. Había escapado de uno de los castigos, pero sus músculos aún traían el doloroso recuerdo de las diversas cruciatus que recibió.

Draco ya no tenía tantas pesadillas, pero continuaba haciendo un silencioso pedido todas las noches para que Potter hiciera lo que hacía mejor: sobrevivir. Recibía cartas de sus padres diariamente y no necesitaba verlos para saber que estaban sufriendo maltratos y humillaciones, aquello tenía que terminar pronto.

Entonces vinieron nuevas instrucciones. Era probable que Potter intentara entrar en el castillo, el Lord lo decía, y ordenó que los Carrow vigilaran la torre por algún motivo. Draco no podía quedarse parado si había alguna posibilidad de que Potter entrara al castillo, pasaba buena parte de su tiempo libre en las cercanías de la sala de los requerimientos, pues nada le sacaba de la cabeza que Potter iría allí si el Lord estaba en lo cierto e iba al castillo. Crabble y Goyle a veces lo seguían, pero porque así deseaban, ya que estaban rechazando su liderazgo, burlándose y humillando a su familia como los demás Mortífagos. Draco se decía a si mismo que no le importaba, que los dos grandotes no eran nada para él, pero eran la cosa más cerca de un amigo que tenía y no podía dejar de sentirse entristecido. Draco sabía desde el comienzo que los dos sólo eran sus amigos por interés, pero aún así era amargo enfrentar ese rechazo después de tantos años de convivir juntos.

Cuando menos esperaban todos los alumnos fueron despertados en el medio de la noche por Slughorn. El Lord Oscuro estaba en camino hacia el castillo, Snape había huido y la escuela sería evacuada. Draco despertó completamente al oír eso, aquello sólo podía significar que Potter estaba allí.

Draco se quedó dividido entre las ganas de salir corriendo por los pasillos y las ganas de huir con los demás Slytherin directo a los brazos de sus padres, pero lo que le hizo decidirse fueron las palabras de Crabble:

\- Voy a quedarme, tengo cuentas que ajustar con Potter. - Dijo con voz suave, mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

\- Entonces me quedo también. - Dijo Goyle prontamente, y los dos empezaron a alejarse sin esperar por la reacción de Draco.

\- ¿Oye, están locos? - Draco llamó, el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho por la ansiedad y el miedo. - Todos los que se quedaron en el castillo son enemigos.

\- Entonces vete, escóndete en las faldas de tu madre, Draco. - Crabble le dijo, tocando el brazo de Goyle, los dos reían mientras Draco fruncía el ceño.

Los dos chicos le dieron la espalda y Draco podía imaginar donde iban, para el séptimo piso, donde Draco estuvo en los últimos días. Sencillamente no podía dejarlos allí solos, primero porque los dos podían estropear todo aún cuando seguían órdenes estrictas, ni pensar si hacían algo por iniciativa propia. Segundo y principalmente porque Draco temía por la vida de Harry, sus dos compañeros de aventuras no se cansaban de jurar a Potter de muerte, aunque Draco les recordara que las órdenes del Lord eran para capturar a Potter vivo.

Fue así que Draco terminó siguiendo a los dos hasta el séptimo piso, lleno de sentimientos contradictorios. Deseaba ver a Harry, tener seguridad de que estaba vivo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no verlo para que Crabble y Goyle no estropearan todo.

Para su alegría y terror, Potter apareció, no sólo él, sino con todos los Weasley, Granger y varios otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ellos esperaron el mejor momento de actuar, Draco cerró los puños al oír aPotter haciendo recomendaciones de seguridad para su novia y deseó secretamente que la chica Weasley tuviera un fin trágico.

Entonces llegó el momento de actuar. Potter pasó tres veces por el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de los requerimientos, deseando algo y el trío dorado entró.

\- ¿Cierto, y ahora? - Goyle preguntó a Crabble.

\- Entramos. - Contestó Crabble, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero nadie podía entrar cuando Malfoy se cerraba ahí dentro, ¿recuerdas? - Goyle reclamó y Draco rodó sus ojos.

\- Sé como entrar. - Draco habló y concentró sus pensamientos como hizo tantas veces en el año anterior.

Ningún de los dos agradeció cuando entraron. Pasaron al frente del rubio lanzándole miradas de desprecio, Draco se conformó en quedarse luego atrás de ellos, con la varita de su madre firmemente segura en su mano mientras buscaban a Potter, y no tardaron en encontrarlo.

El corazón de Draco volvió a latir más fuerte que el normal al ver Potter. El chico era él mismo, aunque Draco se sorprendió al notar como había madurado. El rostro estaba áspero por no haberse afeitado, lo que le daba una apariencia sucia y cansada, pero no menos determinada. Parecía alguien que había pasado por el infierno y sobrevivido, pero aún así la visión llenó a Draco de esperanza. Ni todo estaba perdido mientras Potter viviera, había esperanza de que el Lord fuera derrotado. Era todo lo que importaba, el rubio se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero es claro que Crabble y Goyle casi estropearon todo, como Draco había imaginado los dos estaban dispuestos a todo, incluso matar. Crabble era el más ávido, el chico estaba ansioso por matar a Potter, tanto que sonaba casi insano. En su propia ansiedad en proteger a sus amigos de los hechizos, Draco terminó dejando caer a su varita, pero ni eso le impidió de actuar.

\- ¡No le maten! ¡NO LE MATEN! - Draco gritaba con desesperación, intentando impedir que sus amigos acertaran a Potter.

Entonces todo huyó completamente de control. Le dieron con un desmaius a Goyle y Crabble, el idiota, invocó el fuego maldito.

\- ¡Corran! - Draco gritó, sin pensarlo dos veces. Agarró a Goyle y salió corriendo, si Potter tenía amor a la vida, haría lo mismo.

En cierto punto de su huída, Draco dejó de oír a Crabble, pero estaba demasiado asustado para mirar hacia atrás. Luego, se vio rodeado por las llamas monstruosas, subió en un monte de pupitres, arrastrando a Goyle tras él. No sabía cómo había logrado cargar al chico que pesaba como mínimo dos veces más que él mismo. Pero no había salida, maldito el momento que se decidió por salvar a Harry Potter, pensó. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho imaginar que Potter necesitaba ser salvado? Harry ciertamente habría salido del lío solito y Draco no estaría rodeado de un infierno de llamas. La muerte que le esperaba era terrible y Draco soltó un lamento de dolor y arrepentimiento, por sí mismo y por sus padres que estarían desolados cuando supieran.

Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente en un espacio de tiempo tan corto que Draco siempre iba a recordar eso como una imagen borrosa con sensaciones mezcladas. En un momento estaba aterrorizado, seguro de que iba a morir, en el otro vio a Potter volando hacía él. Con los ojos grandes, Draco extendió uno de los brazos hacia su salvador, llenándose nuevamente de pavor cuando sus dedos resbalaron, no podía dejar a Goyle, sencillamente no podía.

En el momento que siguió, Weasley y Granger llegaron gritando alguna cosa y sacaron a Goyle de allí. Draco agarró la mano de Potter con las dos manos y subió desesperadamente en la escoba. Entonces se agarró a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo temblando. No sabía especificar qué sentía, era irreal e intenso. Draco casi tiene un ataque del corazón cuando Potter volvió, amenazando volver a las llamas, pero cuando se acordara de aquello, sería con admiración por la pericia de Potter, que recuperó la diadema en medio del fuego.

Draco se chocó contra Potter en la pared y cayó en el suelo. Tosiendo, temblando y adolorido, él preguntó por Crabble, temiendo la respuesta. Muerto. La mente de Draco perdió el foco por algunos minutos mientras intentaba procesar la información, pero no podía asimilarlo. Crabble no podía estar muerto, no cuando estuviera vivo minutos antes.

Así que recuperó fuerzas suficientes, Draco se arrastró hacía Goyle sin conseguir entender o siquiera poner atención en lo que hablaba el trío. Sólo deseaba salir de su cercanía lo más pronto posible. Si otro Mortífago, o el mismo Goyle cuando se despertara, lo viese en tales compañías, Draco sería obligado a actuar y no estaba en condiciones de fingir en aquel momento.

Draco arrastró a Goyle lo más discretamente que podía hasta que encontró un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. El rostro estaba pegado al suelo y Draco suspiró aliviado, prefería no saber quién era, sólo cogió su varita y despertó a Goyle.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Goyle habló, como tonto. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Crabble? ¿Dónde está Crabble?

\- Muerto. - Draco dijo, con la voz rasposa por el humo, entonces se puso de pie, mirando a Goyle con acritud. - El trío dorado nos salvó. El puto trío dorado.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Goyle preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Exactamente lo que oíste. Voy a salir de aquí. - Draco dijo, dándole la espalda. - Yo que tú, haría lo mismo.

Tardó algunos momentos, pero Draco oyó a Goyle arrastrándose detrás suyo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi varita? - Preguntó, con voz temblorosa. - No hablas en serio sobre Crabble, ¿verdad?

\- Crabble invocó el fuego maldito. Nuestras varitas fueron quemadas junto con él. - Draco dijo, sin voltearse. - Encontré ésta en el suelo. Vamos.

Goyle no dijo nada más. Draco lo oyó sorber la nariz algunas veces, pero no se volvió a mirarlo, con miedo de que el otro viera a sus ojos brillando con lágrimas. Bajar no fue nada fácil, en todos los rincones había personas combatiendo. Draco no deseaba luchar, sólo salir de allí el lo más rápido posible. Goyle, sin varita, se quedó a sus espaldas y Draco lo protegió lo mejor que pudo. Se sentía en deuda con Goyle, con Crabble también, pero por él ya no había nada más que hacer.

Sus caminos se separaron cuando Goyle vio a su padre y Draco se quedó sólo en el castillo. Una sombra se materializó en frente de él, haciéndole saltar para atrás con el susto, pero luego Draco reconoció a su enemigo como uno de los otros Mortífagos, pero no su alivio no duró mucho y se transformó en miedo cuando aún después de reconocerlo el Mortífago le atacó.

\- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy, estoy de tu parte! - Draco se defendió lo mejor que pudo con la varita extraña, pero sabía que llevaba la peor parte. Cuando alguien desmayó a su agresor, tuvo esperanzas de que fueran sus padres, por un instante olvidándose que los dos estaban sin varita. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando se llevó un golpe de lleno en la boca que salió de la nada.

\- ¡Esta es la segunda vez que salvamos tu vida hoy, hijo de puta dos caras! - Draco oyó la voz de Weasley. Sólo podía haber sido Potter quien desmayara su agresor.

Draco había sido estúpido al pensar que podría salvar a Harry Potter de alguna manera, quien jamás necesitó de él para nada, ni un día precisaría. Siempre había hecho todo con Draco intentando estropear las cosas, ¿por qué iba a necesitarlo luego ahora? En el fin fue Draco quien necesitó ser salvado y Potter siquiera dudó en hacerlo. El rubio se sintió sólo. No tenía aliados ni enemigos, los demás Mortífagos nunca lo tuvieron en cuenta y aprovecharon la primera oportunidad para acabar con él, o sea, los que luchaban por el Lord lo miraban con desprecio y desconfianza, Draco estaba sólo, menos por sus padres, tenía que esperar que su familia lo encontrara. Fue así que se quedó en un rincón del Gran Comedor, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando hacerse invisible mientras miraba alrededor buscando a sus padres. Cuando oyó la voz del Lord al lado de fuera, la lucha tuvo una tregua y Draco se adelantó con los otros para mirar qué pasaba. La visión hizo temblar sus rodillas, ya que el medio gigante cargaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Potter en los brazos, sollozando. El sonido de desesperación y dolor que le salió de la garganta fue acallado por el llanto de los demás y la alegría de los Mortífagos.

Fue en ese exacto momento, sintiendo el pecho vacío y un dolor enorme que Draco entendió. Más que admirar y depositar todas sus esperanzas en Potter, lo amaba, de su manera egoísta y tacaña, pero lo amaba. Draco vio con ojos secos la reacción de varios amigos de Potter, y creyó que ellos tenían mucho más derecho de llorar su pérdida que él mismo, dio las espaldas a la escena y esperó su destino en un rincón.

No tardó mucho y la lucha empezó nuevamente, pero Draco no le importó, no supo decir cuánto tiempo después oyó a sus padres llamándole.

\- ¡Hijo! - Su madre lo apretó junto al pecho, llorando. - Hijo mío, creímos que estabas... ¡Oh, Merlín, que bueno que estás bien!

Su padre se sentó a su otro lado y lo abrazó sin decir una única palabra. Draco creyó haberlo oído llorar discretamente, pero ni así él hizo lo mismo, parecía haber perdido una parte de si mismo que ni sus padres podrían llenar nuevamente.

\- ¿Nosotros ganamos? - Preguntó en un susurro.

\- ¿A quién le importa? - Lucius contestó y sólo entonces Draco percibió como el ojo de su padre estaba hinchado y sus ropas rotas.

\- Shh... - Narcissa dijo, acariciando su rostro. - Nosotros estamos juntos, eso es lo que realmente importa. Enfrentaremos lo que venga. Juntos.

Draco asintió y se dejó ser envuelto nuevamente en el abrazo de su madre. Desde donde estaba Draco vio a la matriarca Weasley y su tía Bellatrix en un duelo y a pesar del sollozo choqueado de su madre al ver a su hermana recibir el hechizo en el pecho, Draco percibió que no le importaba. Nada más importaba, él ni siquiera deseó que el Lord matara a la señora Weasley cuando lo vio apuntar la varita... pero el hechizo destinado a la mujer nunca alcanzó el blanco, alguien o algo lo bloqueó en pleno aire. ¡Alguien invisible! Draco sacó su cabeza del regazo de su madre, el corazón volviendo a latir fuertemente en su pecho cuando Potter surgió sin la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¡Potter! - Lucius exclamó en medio de los gritos de vivas que explotaron en el salón.

\- ¡Harry está vivo!

El corazón de Draco hizo eco de aquella afirmación al mismo tiempo en que su mente se negaba en a aceptar completamente lo que veía.

\- Pero Narcissa... - Lucius insistió y Draco también miró a su madre, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. - ¡Tú lo sabías!

Ella sólo continuó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

\- Después te lo cuento, hijo. - Narcissa le dio un apretón en la mano y Draco volvió su atención hacía el duelo, no había otra lucha ocurriendo en el momento, sólo Potter y el Lord Oscuro mirándose, midiéndose uno al otro.

Draco pensó que nunca iba a entender a Potter. Su mente registró algo que el Gryffindor decía, pero su atención se dirigía a los detalles, como su rostro determinado, su confianza al enfrentar a su enemigo, la manera como sonreía al hablar con el Lord, como si intentara explicar las cosas a un niño, aquello le recordaba a alguien, Draco no sabía precisar a quien... la quijada de Draco cayó cuando se dio cuenta. ¡Dumbledore! Harry le hacía recordar a Dumbledore. El rubio oyó el nombre de Snape.

Potter estaba afirmando lo mismo que Dumbledore había dicho en la Torre, poco antes de morir: Snape era leal a él.

\- ¿Crees que es posible, papá? - Draco cuchicheó a su padre, que sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero Draco sabía que empezaba a preguntarse lo mismo, las palabras de Potter tenían sentido.

Fue cuando Draco oyó su propio nombre saliendo de la boca del Niño-que-Vivió y tembló.

\- El verdadero señor de la Varita de Sauco era Draco Malfoy. - Potter dijo y Draco tragó en seco cuando algunas cabezas se voltearon para mirarlo. Su madre apretó su mano cuando el Lord prometió acabar con él más tarde y el rubio sintió que sudaba de miedo.

\- Pero es demasiado tarde. - Harry interrumpió al Lord. - Perdiste tu oportunidad. Llegué primero, vencí a Draco hace semanas y tomé su varita.

Draco soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina. Después de aquello, todo ocurrió muy rápido. El Lord Oscuro perdió la calma y lanzó por tercera vez la maldición de la muerte contra Potter y Draco temió por él, pero en un parpadeo quien estaba tirado en el suelo era Voldemort y Potter tenía dos varitas en su mano.

"Una de ellas es la mía", Draco pensó con orgullo mientras su corazón latía alegremente en compañía de sus padres que estaban abrazándole con fuerza.

Tal vez Draco no fue tan inútil para Harry como suponía.

Continuará...


	3. Y ustedes, mortales, ten cuidado al juzg

Agradecimientos especiales a las betas Meliza y Bellatrix_2009, que betearon a ese capítulo enorme.

Razón Drarry utilizada: 44. Porque Harry se quedó demasiado afectado cuando vió a su enemigo frío e insensible llorando con desesperación. (Príncipe Mestizo)

Harry estaba mirando el movimiento del líquido humeante en el pensadero, llevado por sus propios pensamientos cuando oyó los toques suaves en la puerta, estaba en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con varios otros brujos se habían ofrecido para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. El castillo había llevado la peor parte de la guerra, pero la magia utilizada por los fundadores estaba tan entrañada en las piedras que muchas veces todo lo que necesitaban hacer era poner todo en su sitio original y el propio castillo se encargaba de repararse a sí mismo.

\- Pasa. - Harry dijo, y Hermione abrió un poco la puerta.

\- ¿Aún estás aquí? Ron te estaba buscando. Le Expliqué lo que estabas haciendo y no se quedó contento. - Hermione dijo, cerrando la puerta después de entrar.

\- Imagino que no. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la biblioteca? - Harry preguntó, sentándose en una de las butacas en frente a la mesa de McGonagall.

\- Gracias a Merlín no hubo muchos daños allí. Habría sido una perdida inestimable, no hay ninguna biblioteca tan rica como esa en el Mundo Mágico. - Dijo, acercándose y tomando asiento al lado de Harry. - ¿Y tú, cómo te encuentras?

\- Ya terminé... creo. - Harry dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Había permiso a McGonagall para usar el pensadero y la directora no había hesitado, diciendo que podría usarlo siempre que hiciera falta, ya que el trío siempre estaba allí para la reconstrucción del castillo.

\- ¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión? - Mione le preguntó directamente.

\- Sí. - Harry dijo, evasivo. - ¿Mione, recuerdas en nuestro sexto año cuando tú y Ron pensaban que yo estaba obsesionado por Malfoy?

Hermione soltó una risita que Harry encontró confusa.

\- Claro que me acuerdo. Y te garantizo que Ron lo hace también. Nosotros pensábamos que estabas buscando pelos en huevos, pero tenías razón en desconfiar de él.

Harry asintió, bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Y crees que aún estoy obsesionado? - El moreno preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Ay, Harry… - Hermione suspiró. - No lleves tan a pecho todo lo que dice Ron, él no pudo dejar las rencillas infantiles como hiciste tú.

Harry asintió, poco convencido. Hermione lo percibió y se sentó cerca de él para ponerle la mano en el hombro.

\- Harry, confío en tu juicio. Ron y yo no vimos ni la mitad de las cosas que tú.

\- Pues te invito. - Harry dijo, señalando en la dirección del pensadero, cuyo contenido giraba como una nube en cielo de tormenta.

Hermione hesitó, pero acabó poniéndose de pie y acercándose. Harry esperó con paciencia, él mismo había terminado de mirar en sus propios recuerdos con la riqueza de detalles que sólo el pensadero podría ofrecer, aunque no eran sólo aquellos recuerdos que hicieron con que Harry fuera llamado como testigo en el juicio de los Malfoy - cosa que a Ron no le hizo ni pizca de gracia - pero había las otras cosas que no ocurrieron en el período de la guerra y que el pelirrojo no paraba de repetir. Como cuando Draco dio muestras de su fascinación por las artes oscuras, o cuando Lucius Malfoy torturó a muggles por diversión después del Mundial de Quidditch, o como había dado el diario de Riddle a Ginny cuando tenía sólo once años y había amenazado a Harry después.

\- "Tendrás el mismo destino sangriento de tus padres un día de estos, Harry Potter" - Las palabras de Lucius volvieron a sonar en su mente. – "Ellos también eran tarados metiches."

Pero aún después de pensar en todos los puntos buenos y malos el corazón de Harry aún estaba llevándolo por el mismo camino. Sentía que era lo correcto por hacer. Por mucho que depreciara al Draco que conocía antes - que le había culpado por la prisión de su padre y no dudó en romperle la nariz en el Expreso cuando el moreno estuvo petrificado e incapaz de defenderse - Harry no podía dejar de recordar que ese mismo Draco estuvo llorando en el baño de Myrtle y casi se rindió a la proposición de Dumbledore en la Torre.

Cuando Hermione finalmente dejó los recuerdos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Harry, Voldemort lo obligó a torturar a otro Mortífago. ¡Tuvo que ver la muerte de la profesora Burbage! Y cuando estuvo en ese baño llorando... no podía imaginarlo así.

Harry forzó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Es diferente cuando lo ves, verdad? - El moreno preguntó sin ánimo.

Hermione limpió sus ojos con el costado de la mano.

\- ¿Pero, y Lucius? No veo como él pudo redimirse... es decir, parecía afectado en el final, pero, ¿puede una persona cambiar tanto así? Narcissa parece nunca haberse involucrado activamente, pero Lucius... ¿vas a defenderlo también?

\- Sí, es lo que pretendo. - Harry habló con firmeza.

\- Pero, Harry... - Hermione miró alrededor como si buscara qué decir. - ¿Estás seguro de que vas a usar tu influencia, esa influencia a la que odias, en el Ministerio de esa manera? ¿Para ayudar Lucius Malfoy a salirse con la suya una vez más?

\- Siento que es mi obligación por lo menos intentarlo. Si no lo hago yo nadie va a defenderlos. Nadie de nuestro lado vio lo mismo que yo y sobrevivió para hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo por Dumbledore.

Harry no estaba siendo del todo sincero con su amiga. No era sólo por Dumbledore que estaba haciendo aquello, era por sí mismo, y por Draco. Más que quedarse choqueado por la vulnerabilidad del Slytherin, Harry se compadecía de Malfoy, pero en cuanto a Lucius... Harry deseaba que Draco supiera que aquella vez la culpa no sería de él si Lucius fuera a Azkabán. Harry haría todo lo posible para defender a Lucius Malfoy sólo para no volver a ver la misma acusación en la mirada de Draco. Hermione lucía como si fuera a protestar, pero desistió y suspiró.

\- Bien, es tu decisión, pero, ¿cómo pretendes defenderlos?

\- Prefiero guardar mis argumentos para el juicio, Mione, sin ofensas. ¿Estarás allá?

\- Seguro. - Hermione dijo, poniéndose de pie. - ¿Ahora bajamos?

\- Vamos. - Harry sacó sus recuerdos del pensadero y los puso en el frasco y antes de dejar la oficina tuvo la impresión que vio a Dumbledore guiñarle el ojo desde su pintura.

-xyz-

El Ministerio estaba lleno aquel día. No era el primer juicio después de la guerra, pero era el más importante hasta aquel momento. La cola de visitantes para identificar varitas estaba inmensa, por suerte, Harry tenía una orden del tribunal que le dio pase libre y pudo seguir directo, el moreno deseó no llamar la atención, o sea, pasar sin ser notado, pero eso era pedir demasiado.

\- ¡Hey, Harry! - Un chico que Harry encontró conocido, probablemente de Hogwarts. Después de él, varias personas lo reconocieron y algunas hasta extendieron la mano para saludarle. Harry identificó el pelo rubio de Luna junto a Hanna y Neville, pero ellos apenas le saludaron.

Cuando finalmente dejó la entrada, Harry cogió el ascensor y respiró aliviado, pero lo hizo demasiado pronto. Los Weasley y Hermione estaban intentando entrar en el mismo ascensor, todos de una única vez, hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! - El señor Weasley fue el primero en verlo. Harry luego se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Ginny y Bill y vio cuando Ron desvió su mirada. El señor Weasley se volvió a su familia. - Saben, pueden bajar. Harry y yo vamos por las escaleras.

\- Ah, excelente. - Percy dijo, aliviado y dejó que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran con Harry y su padre afuera.

\- Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo estás? - El hombre preguntó yendo rumbo a las escaleras. - Nosotros te echamos de menos, ya sabes que si fuera por Molly estarías viviendo en La Madriguera.

\- Estuve preparándome para el juicio. - Harry dijo, sin comprometerse. Estuvo huyendo de los Weasley y no sólo por la actitud de Ron, aunque nadie más hablara del tema, Harry sabía que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Harry en defender a Lucius Malfoy por lo que le había hecho a Ginny, tanto que el propio señor Weasley iba a ser testigo contra el patriarca Malfoy.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- ¿Ginny no quiso venir? - Harry preguntó mientras otros magos y brujas pasaban por su lado charlando, entre el grupo había una chica que no debía tener más que trece años.

\- Conoces a Ginny, si realmente quisiera venir estaría aquí no importaría lo que alguien le dijera, ahora menos aún, ya que tiene diecisiete años. Pero todos estábamos de acuerdo que sería mejor si ella se quedara en casa, Fleur y Bill también están allá haciéndole compañía. No sé como las personas pueden traer los niños a sitios como éste. La entrada de menores de edad debería estar prohibida.

Los dos bajaron algunos pasos más y Harry ya podía oír el ruido de los Weasley en el piso de abajo cuando el señor Weasley dejó de caminar y se volvió hacía él sujetando sus hombros con firmeza.

\- Harry, sé que piensas que estamos enfadados contigo, pero no es verdad. Sabemos que Ginny te importa tanto como a nosotros y que debes tener tus motivos para defender a Lucius. Pero si por lo menos pudieras explicar...

Harry abrió la boca pensando en qué decir, pero acabó bajando los ojos. ¿Cómo podría explicar a los Weasley sus motivos cuando ni él mismo sabía cien por ciento? Pero el señor Weasley no se dio por aludido.

\- Está bien, Harry. No necesitas decirme si no quieres, pero necesito que me digas una cosa, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

\- No tengo dudas. - Harry contestó sin pestañear y el patriarca Weasley asintió afirmativamente.

\- Entonces eso me basta. Vamos, entremos o vamos a retrasarnos.

Harry no entendió muy bien qué había pasado entre ellos, pero acabó por dejar eso a un lado para volver a concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente llegaron al local del juicio y Harry respiró hondo antes de entrar. El amplio calabozo de piedra estaba mejor iluminado que las otras veces que Harry estuvo allí. Había pocas personas en las gradas, pero luego estarían repletas si llevaban en cuenta la cola de los visitantes. Harry no tardó en localizar las cabezas rojas de los Weasley y la señora Weasley le indicó hacia ellos, pero Percy no estaba entre ellos.

\- Padre, Harry, por aquí. - Harry se asustó al oír Percy casi a su lado. - Los testigos de acusación y defensa se quedan a la derecha.

Harry lo siguió y se sentó al lado del señor Weasley, que estaba al lado de los aurores Sturgis Podmore y Jonh Dwalish, pero aún había un medimago anciano. Harry miró a la primera fila, como en la mañana de su juicio en su quinto año cuando fue llamado para una audiencia por usar magia cuando era menor de edad, había como cincuenta personas en túnicas púrpura con una "w" plata a la izquierda del pecho. Eran los jurados, miembros del Wizengamot. Harry buscó por un rostro conocido, pero no dio con ninguno. Harry miró teniendo la esperanza de ver el sombrero verde de Fudge o el rostro estricto y justo de Amelia Bones, pero tuvo que recordarse que Amelia fue asesinada y que Fudge ya no tenía ningún cargo en el Ministerio. En sus sitios estaban Kingsley, el nuevo Ministro y Elphias Doge. Después de la guerra Kingsley ejerció el cargo interinamente y después fue electo Ministro por la comunidad, y Doge fue llamado para sustituir Amelia y ya era consultor del Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica, por lo menos mientras hubiese juicios. El tercer miembro en la primera fila era Gawain Robards, el jefe de los aurores, que miró seriamente a Harry, haciéndole sentirse incómodo. Shacklebolt siguió la mirada de Robards y saludó a Harry con un asentimiento discreto antes de llamar la atención del jefe de los aurores.

En el medio del lugar tres asientos con cadenas puestas lado a lado, de frente a los jurados. Harry tragó duro y cuando miró a las graderías de piedra nuevamente vio como estaban llenas, hasta los sitios de los testigos estaban llenos y Harry intuía que no venían a ayudar en la defensa de los Malfoy.

\- Si estás pensando lo mismo que yo, las cosas no serán fáciles para ti. - Comentó el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad que tengan algún testigo de defensa que no sea yo? - Harry preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Hum... - El señor Weasley analizó a los presentes. - No, creo que no. Lucius tenía mucha influencia, fue así que escapó la última vez, pero la mayoría que le apoyaba en aquel entonces está en su misma situación o no le aprecian como antes. Mira hacia el último que se sentó ahora. - Dijo, apuntando un mago muy anciano y muy flaco. - Pertenece al consejo escolar y fue amenazado por Lucius para que sacara a Dumbledore de Hogwarts cuando Ginny... - Limpió la garganta. - Bien, ya sabes, y Lucius tiene un histórico con la maldición Imperius, y ahí está el señor Ollivander.

\- Con permiso... - Una bruja pidió sentarse al lado de Harry, poniendo fin a la charla. - Ah, hola, Harry.

\- ¡Katie! - Harry exclamó al reconocer a Katie Bell, su antigua compañera, pero su estómago se apretó al ver a Madame Rosmerta acomodarse al lado de la chica y al darse cuenta del motivo de la presencia de Kate allí, venía de testigo contra Draco. - Hola, Madame Rosmerta.

La dueña de las "Tres Escobas" asintió con aire aprensivo.

\- Harry, ¿es verdad lo que dicen, que vas a hablar en defensa de los Malfoy? - Katie preguntó con una ceja arqueada, como si lo desafiara a decir que sí.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese mismo momento, Kingsley se levantó y limpió su garganta, el hecho de que su voz, ya normalmente grave estuviera mágicamente ampliada hizo que todo el ruido en el tribunal parase. Percy se posicionó con su pluma y pergamino, tenso. El Ministro empezó a hablar, y era posible oír la pluma de Percy moviéndose entre las palabras del hombre.

\- Señoras y señores, vamos dar inicio a la sesión. Juicio Criminal del siete de agosto de 1998. Inquisidores: yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de la Magia. Elphias Doge, Jefe Interino de la Suprema Corte de los Brujos y Gawain Robbards, Jefe de los Aurores. Escriba: Percy Weasley, secretario del Ministro. Los acusados: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy. Que entren los acusados.

Harry, como todos los presentes, se volvió hacía la entrada, su corazón latiendo fuerte. Aquello era nuevo para él, en los juicios que había visto por los recuerdos de Dumbledore, los acusados sólo eran llamados después que los testigos hablaran. Harry no esperaba que todo lo que dijera a favor de los Malfoy fuera en frente de ellos y aquello le dejó aún más nervioso. La puerta se abrió y los Malfoy entraron, cada uno de ellos con una varita apuntada. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que tenían los brazos libres y no ofrecían ninguna resistencia al caminar con la barbilla en alto, rumbo a los asientos. Habían sido vigilados en la mansión mientras esperaban la convocación del juicio, más precisamente, tres meses mientras el Ministerio se preparaba y reestructuraba para conducir los juicios, Harry no los veía desde la batalla. De hecho, Lucius ya tenía el ojo totalmente sano y sin ningún indicio de que sufrió agresiones físicas en el pasado. La mirada de Harry se demoró en Draco mientras los tres acusados se sentaban. Narcissa a la derecha, Draco a la izquierda y Lucius en el medio. Draco lucía más flaco y pálido que antes, si es que aquello era posible, también no parecía tan dueño de si como sus padres. Su mirada estaba un poco baja y menos arrogante, aunque no parecía haber perdido el orgullo propio.

La primera reacción de los espectadores fue un murmullo, pero después alguien tuvo el coraje para gritar el primer insulto y hubo varios de ellos hasta que Shacklebolt habló con su voz:

\- ¡Orden en el tribunal! - Pidió severamente y el ruido murió, entonces volvió a su calma habitual. - Quiero recordarles a todos que esas personas están aquí para un juicio justo y que aún no fueron declaradas culpables o no, eso es algo que será decidido por esta Corte, así que paso la palabra a Elphias Doge.

Doge se levantó y el Ministro se sentó. Elphias era viejo, sus manos temblaban un poco mientras aferraba el pergamino que tenía su parte del discurso de acusación, cuando habló su voz sonó como si fuera a romper y sumir, pero su mirada era firme.

\- Las acusaciones: el señor Draco Malfoy es acusado de participar por propia voluntad del grupo de Mortífagos y ejecutar tareas para su líder, Tom Riddle, entre ellas dejó a los Mortífagos entrar en Hogwarts, intento de asesinato y el uso de la maldición Imperius. La Señora Narcissa Malfoy es acusada de ofrecer vivienda al grupo dentro de su propia residencia, y por lo tanto acusada de colaboración con las acciones criminales de los Mortífagos y dificultar las investigaciones de los aurores aunque no haya ninguna evidencia de que participó activamente en las actividades del grupo. El Señor Lucius Malfoy es acusado de huir de la prisión, donde cumplía condena por el acto de invasión del Ministerio, participar del círculo íntimo de Riddle como miembro destacado entre los Mortífagos, practicar tortura contra muggles y magos nacidos muggles, entregar un objeto cargado de magia negra para una niña, sospechoso de asesinato de un funcionario del Ministerio y del uso de maldiciones imperdonables, entre otras acusaciones.

La voz de Doge había casi desaparecido completamente cuando él se interrumpió para tomar una copa de agua, después continuó:

\- Así, invito el primer testigo, el señor Arthur Weasley. - Éste se levantó rápidamente, arreglando su túnica. - Señor Weasley, ¿qué puedes decir a esta Corte sobre las acusaciones?

\- La verdad... - El hombre empezó, esforzándose para hablar con voz alta y clara. - Me gustaría retirar mis acusaciones contra Lucius Malfoy.

Hubo un murmullo en todas las graderías y Harry creyó haber oído mal, y parecía que no era el único.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Doge, choqueado y la pluma casi cayó de la mano de Percy.

\- Me gustaría saber si aún tengo tiempo para retirar mi queja y así rehusarme a ser testigo contra esa familia. - El Señor Weasley continuó con toda la calma, como si hubiera pedido sólo un té con leche.

\- ¡Es absurdo! - Gawain Robards reclamó y aunque su voz no estuviera ampliada mágicamente Harry tenía la seguridad de que todos pudieron oírlo.

\- ¡Silencio! - Shacklebolt pidió volviendo a levantarse y mirando al señor Weasley con seriedad. - Arthur, tienes el derecho de rehusarte a testificar como de retirar tu queja, aunque no debías haber esperado para tomar esa decisión en el último momento. Si eso es todo puedes volver a sentarte.

\- Gracias, señor Ministro. - Arthur inclinó la cabeza con respeto y aún con toda la sorpresa por la situación, Harry no pudo dejar de creer extraña toda esa formalidad con Kingsley, que estaba acostumbrado a tomar té con los Weasley de tiempos en tiempos.

\- Señor, no necesitaba... - Harry empezó a decir cuando Arthur se sentó.

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no tengo pruebas de mi acusación y confío en tu instinto, Harry.

\- Señor Doge, siga con el juicio por favor. - El Ministro pidió antes que Harry pudiera decir algo más.

\- Sí, señor Ministro. - Doge habló, frunciendo el ceño y buscando el próximo nombre en su lista. - Señor Ollivander.

El fabricante de varitas se había recuperado muy bien en los últimos meses, pero necesitó ayuda para ponerse en pie, pues sus músculos aún estaban muy debilitados por las diversas torturas a las cuales fue sometido. Doge limpió la garganta.

\- ¿Señor Ollivander, confirma haber sido secuestrado y mantenido en las mazmorras de la residencia de los Malfoy en Wiltshire, donde sufrió torturas?

\- Sí, señor. - Ollivander contestó después de lanzar una rápida mirada en la dirección de Harry. - Si no fuera por Harry Potter que me sacó de allí y providenciado mi curación, probablemente no hubiera salido vivo de aquel sitio.

\- ¿Confirma la presencia de esas tres personas en la residencia, actuando por propia voluntad de manera servil a Riddle?

\- Todos estaban allí y no lucían coaccionados, pero señor...

\- Todos, ¿incluso la Señora Narcissa Malfoy? - Doge reforzó, cortando el habla del testigo.

\- Sí, señor. - Ollivander dijo, bajando los ojos.

\- ¿El señor llegó a ser torturado por alguno de ellos?

\- No, señor. - El fabricante de varitas contestó rápidamente, volviendo a levantar la cabeza. - Fui torturado apenas por Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Temía que pudiera dar demasiada información a otros en caso de enviar algún Mortífago. - El hombre tembló al terminar la frase y el medimago a su lado lo apoyó antes que cayera.

\- ¿Pero ninguna de esas personas hizo alguna tentativa de ayudarlo? ¿Ninguna?

\- No, señor. - Ollivander contestó, con tristeza.

\- Entonces eso es todo, gracias. - Doge lo dispensó y volvió a consultar su lista mientras el señor Ollivander volvía a sentarse con expresión exhausta. - Auror Sturgis Podmore. - Doge llamó. - Y paso la palabra a Gawain Robards.

Podmore fue una de las víctimas de la maldición Imperius lanzada por Lucius. Robards tenía una voz mucho más firme que Doge y hablaba con mucho más pasión, muchas veces sacando "ohs" y "ahs" de las graderías con sus preguntas sin piedad y que daban exactamente en el blanco. Fue él quien hizo el interrogatorio de Podmore y de muchos que siguieron.

El próximo en ser llamado fue Dawlish. El auror fue testigo cuando Lucius interrogó el Inefable Broderic Bode, que estaba bajo Imperius al invadir el Ministerio años atrás para intentar robar la profecía sobre Harry y Voldemort. El medimago que atendió Bode confirmó que había indicios de la maldición en su paciente y reforzó que Bode fue asesinado poco después por contacto con el lazo del diablo, aunque no había pruebas de que la planta fue enviada por Lucius Malfoy. Después, una bruja nacida muggle testificó haber sido torturada en el Mundial de 1994 y dijo haber reconocido a Lucius Malfoy por el pelo largo y del rubio inconfundible. En seguida fue el viejo mago de la Junta de Hogwarts. Muchos otros siguieron antes que madame Rosmerta fuera llamada y por último, Katie Bell.

En medio de los testimonios Harry siempre miraba a los acusados, como si ellos trajeran su ojos, pero la escena que veía era siempre la misma, las cadenas no se habían movido, pues los Malfoy además de no tener varitas no daban señales de hacer alboroto e incluso debían haberse portado muy bien con los guardias, que estaban en las salidas con expresiones serias.

Lucius Malfoy tenía la barbilla en alto y una expresión casi aburrida. Narcissa tenía al aire un poco más grave y su ceño se fruncía varias veces durante los testimonios, pero también tenía la barbilla en alto y aire desafiador. Harry juraba que la vio mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo ninguna otra tentativa de comunicarse con él, era demasiado orgullosa para siquiera recordarle de su contribución en la guerra, o tal vez ya supiera el motivo que llevara a Harry a la banca de testigos. Era cierto que lo dejaban para el final, como un postre, si al menos eso sirviera para calmarle los nervios.

Ya Draco Malfoy era difícil de leer. No mantenía la barbilla en lo alto todo el tiempo como sus padres, a veces bajaba los ojos hacia sus propias manos, se revolvía en el asiento y Harry tuvo la impresión de que su rostro se retorció mientras Madame Rosmerta hablaba acerca del tiempo en que la tuvo bajo Imperius. Harry sólo percibió que le encaraba fijamente cuando él le devolvió la mirada. El moreno no sabía explicar el motivo de que su corazón hubiera latido más fuerte en aquel momento, tal vez fuera la expresión de derrota que vio en la cara de su antiguo rival. Era como si Draco le pidiera algo con aquella mirada y Harry se sorprendió al tener recelo de decepcionarlo, de fallar en su proposición.

\- Ahora el testigo de la defensa, señor Harry Potter. - Harry se levantó con un salto al oír su nombre dicho por Doge. Harry hizo una inclinación al viejo amigo de Dumbledore y recibió un saludo breve. - Señor Potter, ¿esta semana nos enviaste una evidencia, correcto?

\- Sí, señor, está correcto.

\- ¿Puedes describir al tribunal qué era esa evidencia?

\- Por supuesto, señor. Es un recuerdo de una escena que fui testigo. Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía en Hogwarts en la noche que Albus Dumbledore murió, bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, inmovilizado por el mismo director.

Hubo un murmullo en la audiencia, pero la voz de Doge se sobrepuso al ruido, Harry contuvo las ganas de voltearse para ver la reacción de Draco.

\- ¿Y qué cosa vio, señor Potter?

\- El intento y falla de Draco Malfoy en cumplir la tarea que le dio Riddle bajo amenaza. Vi cuando Dumbledore le propuso protección y escondite a Draco y a su familia si cambiaba de lado.

\- Afirmas que el joven falló en su intento.

\- Sí. Como Dumbledore, creo que Draco nunca lo hubiera matado, y que si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo Draco habría aceptado la proposición del director, creo que sólo no la aceptó porque creyó que Dumbledore estaba derrotado.

\- ¿Y qué si Draco Malfoy hubiera aceptado?

\- Yo habría honrado la promesa de Dumbledore, estuviera él vivo o no. - Harry habló con convicción, sacando una exclamación de la audiencia.

\- ¿Habrías protegido a todos los Malfoy? - Robards habló, incapaz de contenerse.

\- Sí. - Harry contestó con la misma convicción. El Jefe de los Aurores apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más, entonces Doge continuó:

\- ¿Y tienes algo más que decir a favor de Draco Malfoy?

\- Sí. Draco Malfoy puede haberse juntado a los Mortífagos por su elección, pero al fin sólo actuaba por las amenazas, puedo decir con seguridad que ya se arrepintió de sus elecciones.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y relató las veces en que Draco intentó salvarle, aunque sus intentos fueran inútiles y sin que arriesgara su propia vida. Harry contó también como la varita de Draco contribuyó con su victoria y aún habló que por la conexión que tenía con la mente de Voldemort y con los recuerdos de Snape presenció como Lucius y Narcissa no era leales a Voldemort a partir del momento en que puso la vida de Draco en peligro. Habló de cómo Narcissa creía que intentó que Draco muriese al intentar cumplir una tarea imposible, que a ella y Lucius no les importaba quién ganaba desde que salvaron la vida de su hijo. Habló de cómo Narcissa mintió sobre su muerte, salvándole, aunque sólo porque se preocupaba por Draco, y de cómo los dos estaban sin varitas en la batalla, manteniéndose neutrales al final.

\- Tonterías. - Robards dijo, al oír las palabras de Harry. - ¡Percibieron quién estaba ganando y cambiaron de lado para ganar algo de benevolencia! Ya se salieron con la suya antes e intentan hacer lo mismo ahora.

\- ¿Fue creada alguna deuda de vida con el acto de Narcissa? - Doge preguntó, ignorando las palabras del Jefe de los Aurores.

\- No. - Harry contentó. - Yo ya había salvado la vida de Draco en la Sala de los Requerimientos, creo así nos quedamos a mano.

\- ¿Entonces no actúas bajo una deuda con los Malfoy?

\- No, señor. Les defiendo por mis convicciones.

\- Sí, entonces sigue. - Doge permitió y Harry obedeció:

\- Como decía, Voldemort perdió la lealtad de los Malfoy cuando puso la vida de Draco en riesgo por placer, ellos ya mostraron que valoran la familia más que todo.

\- ¿Y por eso deberían ser declarados inocentes de todas las acusaciones? - Preguntó Robards, sarcástico.

\- Sólo me gustaría que ustedes comprendan cuánto esa familia fue importante para nuestra victoria. Si no fuera por la varita de Draco y la mentira de Narcissa yo no habría vivido para derrotar a Voldemort.

\- ¿Y Lucius Malfoy? - Robards continuó. - Trajimos aquí varios testigos de los crímenes de ese hombre, no intentó una sola vez en su testimonio hablar en su defensa. No puede sugerir, señor Potter, que nosotros dejemos atrás todo lo que fue dicho en este tribunal sólo porque usted lo pide.

Shacklebolt se limpió la garganta y hasta Percy dejó de escribir para mirar a Robards, éste pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y volvió a sentarse.

\- Continúe, señor Potter. Con seguridad tiene más argumentos que estos. - El Ministro dijo, calmamente.

Harry tragó duro y habló directamente a los jurados.

\- Apelo al corazón de este Tribunal. Después de todo con mi relato quiero recordarles a los jurados de la proposición de Dumbledore, él entendió lo que realmente le importaba a Draco e intentó usar eso para traerlo y a su familia hacia nuestro bando. Si la única cosa que impidió que los Malfoy siguieran leales a Voldemort fue el hecho de haberlos separado, nosotros no lograremos que se queden de nuestra parte haciendo lo mismo. Eso sólo creará más rencor en esas personas, que además ya sufrieron demasiado por el odio de aquel que seguían. El peor castigo para los Malfoy fue lo que ya pasaron en las manos de Voldemort. Yo fui separado de mi familia antes siquiera de entender el real significado de esa palabra y no deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

Harry hizo una pausa delante del murmullo de la audiencia y se permitió tener esperanzas.

\- En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy. - Harry continuó ignorando las miradas apenadas de los jurados en su dirección. - No estoy pidiendo que sea declarado inocente de las acusaciones, sólo que no sea enviado a Azkabán, creo que la compañía de su mujer y hijo sólo le hará bien. Lucius puede sacar su mejor lado junto a su familia. Enviarlo a la prisión sólo le volverá más amargado y hará crecer su odio hacía el Ministerio... y también va a destruir a su familia.

\- ¿Sugieres libertad condicional al reo? - Doge preguntó.

\- No sugiero nada, señor. Esa es una decisión que sólo corresponde a los señores. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- Gracias. - Shackebolt lo dispensó.

Harry volvió a su sitio, ignorando la mirada que Katie lanzaba en su dirección. Se sintió grato cuando el señor Weasley puso la mano en su hombro para asegurarle de que había hecho lo que podía, pero Harry sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Mismo Aún con todo ese apoyo que le fue mostrado el moreno continuaba sin el coraje de mirar a los Malfoy que permanecieron en silencio mientras él habló, pero se vio obligado a mirarlos al oír las próximas palabras del Ministro:

\- ¿Los acusados tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

La mirada de Harry encontró la de Draco inmediatamente, pero el rubio desvió los ojos antes que Harry pudiera sacar alguna conclusión sobre la intensidad de las emociones que creyó ver. Por un momento pareció que ninguno de ellos iba a defenderse, pero Lucius terminó hablando despacio:

\- Creo que puedo ofrecer informaciones útiles al Ministerio a cambio de no ir a Azkabán.

Robards soltó un bufido con desprecio.

\- Dudo que nos dé más nombres de lo que ya tenemos, Ministro.

\- No sólo Mortífagos. - Lucius continuó, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido. - Puedo decir quién estaba actuando por voluntad propia y quién estaba bajo Imperius u otro hechizo. Puedo decir quién hizo qué cosa. Puedo darles la ubicación de personas desaparecidas, o que restó de ellas. Puedo decir, por ejemplo, el nombre de los responsables por la muerte de Amelia Bones y quién mantenía a Pius Thicknesse bajo Imperius.

Con esas últimas palabras hubo gran murmullo entre los jurados. Thicknesse pertenecía al Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica antes de ser nombrado Ministro por Voldemort. Sin contar que nadie había superado aún la muerte brutal de Amelia Bones. Shacklebolt limpió la garganta y volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Los demás tienen algo que decir? - Hubo un silencio largo cargado de expectativa antes que el Ministro volviera a hablar. - Ya que es así, pido que levanten la mano aquellos a favor de declarar inocente a Narcissa Malfoy de todas las acusaciones.

Tímidamente los jurados empezaron a levantar sus manos y Harry sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que más de la mitad de las manos se habían levantado. No había cómo no percibir que todas las mujeres habían sido a favor, la mayoría de ellas era madre y comprendían muy bien aquello por lo que Narcissa pasó.

\- ¿Quiénes están a favor de la condenación? - El Ministro preguntó y pocas manos masculinas se levantaron, unas quince personas.

\- Narcissa Malfoy puede salir libre para dejar este Tribunal. - Shacklebolt habló, pero Narcissa siquiera movió un musculo, aunque Harry notó como su pecho se movía rápidamente. - ¿Ahora, quiénes están a favor que Draco Malfoy sea declarado inocente de las acusaciones?

El corazón de Harry latió con mayor fuerza mientras los jurados se miraban entre ellos, pero luego, manos empezaron a levantarse. Harry las contó, veintidós manos al aire, sólo un poco más, pensó Harry, y su deseo fue atendido. Treinta personas levantaron la mano y Harry sonrió en la dirección de Draco por puro reflejo. El rubio tenía los labios levemente abiertos por la sorpresa, la respiración visible, se volvió hacía Harry, su frente fruncida.

\- Ya debería haberme imaginado. - Katie Bell reclamó a su lado, pero Harry casi no le puso atención.

\- ¿Aquellos a favor de la condenación? - El Ministro preguntó, hablando más alto que el murmullo de la audiencia, pero Harry no se preocupó en contar las manos ahora. - Draco Malfoy queda libre para dejar este Tribunal.

Draco desvió la mirada de Harry, pero, como su madre, no hizo ninguna mención de levantarse, el Ministro suspiró antes de continuar:

\- Pido ahora que levanten su mano aquellos a favor de declarar inocente a Lucius Malfoy de todas las acusaciones y dejarlo libre como cualquier ciudadano normal.

Harry sintió su estómago pesado, claro que el Ministro no ponía las cosas más fáciles al hablar de esa manera, pero tres manos tímidas se levantaron en el aire, y ninguna más.

-¿Quién es a favor de la condenación de Lucius Malfoy a prisión de por vida en Azkabán?

Harry contuvo su respiración, diez manos se levantaron con determinación, y ninguna más. Harry frunció el ceño, confuso. Algunas personas empezaron a celebrar, pero el Ministro pidió silencio.

\- ¿Ahora, aquellos a favor de la condenación de Lucius Malfoy con libertad condicional a cambio de informaciones a respecto de las actividades de los Mortífagos?

Varias manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Congratulaciones, Harry! - El señor Weasley susurró en su oído, mientras la audiencia gritaba, y no necesariamente con alegría. - Lo lograste.

\- Y-yo... - Harry mal podía creer, miró a Lucius Malfoy y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. El hombre no había movido un músculo, pero Harry vio como había alcanzado la mano de Draco y la apretaba, del otro lado, Narcissa aferraba el brazo de su marido con fuerza. El corazón de Harry se quedó más liviano. - Sí, lo logré.

\- ¡Orden en el Tribunal! - La voz fuerte de Shacklebolt pidió y fue atendida. - Señor Lucius Malfoy, queda bajo libertad condicional, debe siempre contestar inmediatamente a cualquier convocación del Ministerio para dar informaciones. En una semana a contar de hoy, ni un día más, su casa será registrada por aurores y cualquier objeto sospechoso será retirado. Estará sujeto a un hechizo de rastreo y no podrá dejar el país sin comunicar al Ministerio antes, está libre para ir y venir en Londres, pero si es capturado usando algún hechizo de magia negra o en posesión de algún objeto oscuro será enviado a Azkabán sin derecho a juicio. ¿Entiende tales condiciones?

\- Sí, señor Ministro. - Lucius contestó, sin inmutarse.

\- Espere nuestra convocación brevemente. En Cuanto a sus derechos, con los riesgos de actuar como testigo, usted y su familia tienen el derecho de pedir protección al Ministerio en el caso que sean amenazados. A los demás aquí, les recuerdo que esta familia fue juzgada abiertamente y que cualquier intento contra sus vidas será fuertemente penado por la ley. Declaro esta sesión cerrada y dispenso al tribunal. Un buen día a todos.

Las personas empezaron a levantarse, pero Harry permaneció sentado.

\- Harry, necesito encontrarme con Molly, pero me gustaría que almuerces con nosotros hoy. - El señor Weasley tuvo que hablar alto aunque estuviera a su lado. - Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Harry sonrió.

\- Está bien.

\- Excelente. Hasta pronto.

Harry recibió varios golpecitos en la espalda aunque muchos testigos estuvieran contrariados, pero ni siquiera así podía dejar de poner toda su atención en la escena frente suyo. Los tres Malfoy estaban abrazados en el medio de la muchedumbre de personas que salían del Tribunal.

\- Aprecio tu actitud, Harry. - Dijo el señor Ollivander a su lado y Harry se obligó a desviar la mirada de los Malfoy. El fabricante de varitas se había sentado a su lado. - Principalmente sobre el chico, cualquiera podía ver que estaba asustado.

\- ¿No está enfadado conmigo por haberles defendido? - Harry preguntó, curioso.

\- Claro que no, sólo hice mi obligación como ciudadano y di mi testimonio como me fue solicitado por el Ministerio, pero tú hiciste más que eso, luchaste por una causa perdida.

Harry suspiró y sonrió.

\- Gracias, señor Ollivander. ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Perfectamente! - El viejo dijo, animado, pero Harry le ayudó a levantarse así mismo. Ahora usaba un bastón para apoyarse. - Tengo esperanzas de reabrir mi tienda muy pronto, me gustaría que fueras a la inauguración.

\- Con placer. - Harry aceptó y ellos se despidieron.

\- ¡Potter! - Harry se volteó para ver a Robards con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan poco común ver a aquel hombre sonriendo que por un momento Harry se preguntó si no tendría dolor en los dientes. - Espero que no te hayas enfadado por las cosas que dije, sabes cómo es... Nosotros necesitamos ser imparciales para representar la ley, ¿entiendes?

\- Claro, claro. - Harry contestó, sorprendido. Ya había rehusado la oferta de Rufus Scrimgeour sobre una recomendación con Robards por puro orgullo, Harry se sentía un poco intimidado por el hombre. - Señor. - El chico completó lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Sin resentimientos? - Robards ofreció la mano y Harry la cogió. - Bueno, bueno. El viejo Rufus habló de tus sueños, pero eso fue antes de la guerra. ¿Aún quieres unirte a los aurores?

Harry no supo qué contestar. No había pensado en aquello después de la guerra, pero cuando imaginaba una profesión para sí mismo pensaba en alguna cosa en que pudiera utilizar sus habilidades con duelos y defensa. Podría sentirme satisfecho como auror, Harry pensó.

\- Quién sabe después de finalizar mis estudios, señor. Aún no terminé Hogwarts, ni...

\- ¿Finalizar los estudios, dices? - Robards rió y puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry como si lo conociera desde siempre. El chico se vio forzado a caminar junto al hombre, siguiendo el flujo de personas que dejaban el salón. - No seas modesto, chico. ¿Derrotaste al Mago Oscuro más temido de este siglo y me vienes hablar de finalizar los estudios? ¿O crees que el entrenamiento que necesitas es sentarse en un pupitre y quedarse oyendo sobre fechas, nombres y esas cosas? Apreciamos la experiencia, agilidad y lucha. - El Jefe de los Aurores dijo con pasión. - Y nosotros sabemos que tienes talento para esto, no fue por acaso que aguantaste tanto tiempo cuando tenías medio mundo tras de ti.

\- Gracias, señor. - Harry tartamudeó, dejándose llevar por aquellas palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a oír halagos, pero de alguna manera, recibir tales palabras de un hombre con tal posición hacía a Harry sentirse peligrosamente vanidoso.

\- Nada de formalidades, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? - Harry asintió y Robards finalmente soltó sus hombros para mirarlo. - Excelente. Bien, como te iba diciendo voy a hacerte una propuesta, pasa en a mi oficina un día de estos y asiste a uno de nuestros entrenamientos, sin ningún compromiso. Si te gusta empiezas al día siguiente. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Yo... - Harry desvió la mirada y pasó la mano por el pelo con indecisión. Estaba tentado, una parte de si mismo decía que Robards sólo le hacía aquella proposición por ser Harry Potter, otra estaba orgullosa porque tenía las cualidades para ser un óptimo auror y podría probar su valor una vez que aceptase. - Voy a pensar en el tema. - El chico habló por fin.

\- Seguro que aceptas, Harry. - Robards le ofreció la mano nuevamente. - Hasta pronto.

Harry miró como el hombre se alejaba y se quedó algún tiempo pensativo, eso antes de recordarse dónde estaba. Miró alrededor buscando a los Malfoy, pero no estaban en ningún rincón visible, Harry maldijo por lo bajo sin saber al cierto porque se sentía tan decepcionado, no era como si tuviera algo que decirles.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! - Harry vio a Ron, después a Hermione, que se paraba en la punta de los pies para llamarle la atención en medio de las personas.

Harry se marchó hacía ellos, olvidándose de que Ron no estaba muy contento con él las últimas semanas.

\- ¡Harry, estuviste increíble! - Hermione dijo, animada. - Confieso que no creí que te saliera muy bien sin mi ayuda, pero te subestimé. Usaste todos los argumentos correctos, supiste manipular la emoción de la audiencia... ¡Ah, qué orgullo!

Harry pensó que su amiga le saltaría al cuello para abrazarlo, pero ella se limitó a dar brinquitos eufóricos.

\- Hey. - Ron lo sorprendió al hablarle. - Estuviste muy bien.

\- Gracias. - Harry agradeció sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Será que aquello era un pedido de disculpas?

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Harry? - Hermione preguntó, mirando de uno al otro. - El señor Weasley nos dijo que habías aceptado la invitación para el almuerzo.

\- Yo diría que fue más una orden. - Harry habló. - Pero, sí, voy. Eso es... si está todo bien con todos. - Dijo, mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron suspiró.

\- Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que fui un idiota, que tienes tus motivos y eso, pero tienes que entender que Ginny es mi hermana y...

\- Entiendo, Ron. - Harry le interrumpió. - Además de tu hermana es mi novia. También me preocupo por ella, sólo no sé si te diste cuenta de que creció mucho desde el problema con el diario y puede defenderse sola. Ella fue la víctima y podría haberme pedido que no defendiera a Lucius, pero no lo hizo.

\- Pero eso es porque ella sabe que habrías hecho lo que te diera la gana y eligió no pelear contigo, ¿será que no entendiste?

\- ¿Entonces tú elegiste pelear conmigo? - Harry preguntó, enfadado. Debía haber imaginado que Ron no desistiría fácilmente.

\- ¡Ron, Harry, ya está! - Hermione habló por encima de los dos. - ¡Es una vergüenza que estén peleando después de todo lo que pasamos juntos! Pensé que habían madurado un poco con la guerra, pero claro que me engañé. Los dos tendrán que concordar que discrepan sobre el tema y no se habla más de eso.

Harry pasó las manos por el pelo y Ron rodó los ojos, aún enojado. Fue el turno de que Harry cediera.

\- Ron, Hermione tiene razón. No vamos a pelear por eso.

Ron dudó, sin mirarlo a los ojos por algún tiempo, pero terminó por dejar que los hombros cayeran.

\- Está bien, ya echaba de menos a alguien que no le importara de perder conmigo en el ajedrez. - Habló con tanta seriedad que Harry lo encontró chistoso.

\- Es bueno saber que alguien sentiría mi falta si cayera muerto de una hora a otra, Ron. - Harry le dio un golpe en la espalda y los tres siguieron hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿ Y qué quería Robards? - Ron preguntó y Harry imaginó cuanto esfuerzo le había costado al pelirrojo contener su curiosidad por tanto tiempo.

\- Nunca te lo adivinarías. - Harry habló, sarcástico.

-xyz-

\- Acuéstate aquí, Harry. - Ginny le sonrió, indicándole la almohada en su regazo.

Harry miró alrededor. No había nadie en el salón de los Weasley, todos parecían ocupados de golpe con alguna cosa, sólo para darles más privacidad a los dos.

\- Vamos, Harry, no hay nada de malo en eso, las puertas están abiertas y ya eres de casa. - Ginny le llamó otra vez.

Harry pensó en discutir, pero terminó aceptando. Estaba ahora mismo sintiéndose con sueño después de haber comido tanto en el almuerzo, así, que se inclinó para poner la cabeza en el regazo de su novia aún sentado. Ginny rió.

\- Sácate los zapatos y estira las piernas, Harry. Vamos, ponte a gusto... ¿o tendré que llamar a mi madre para convencerte que está todo bien?

\- ¡Ginny! - Harry reclamó, pero terminó sonriendo junto con ella. Sacó los zapatos y se acostó en el sofá, intentando relajarse. Ginny pasó la mano suavemente por su pelo y el moreno suspiró profundamente, acomodándose mejor. - ¡Tú me avisas si George se acerca demasiado, y si me quedo dormido no me dejes solo!

\- Vale, vale... - Ginny concordó con una sonrisa y Harry la miró mientras aprovechaba sus caricias en el pelo. - Puedes cerrar los ojos, relájate, Harry.

Y así él lo hizo. Ginny era tan cariñosa con él, Harry ni se acordaba de haber recibido alguna caricia así en su vida, se preguntaba si su madre habría sido así de cariñosa... Harry alejó el pensamiento, cualquiera podía ver que no era muy bueno relacionar a tu novia con tu madre. Ginny era perfecta para él, eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas, ella era terca y cabezota como Harry, pero justamente por ese encaje a él le parecía que faltaba alguna cosa, tal vez llegara con el tiempo.

\- Ginny, ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta con sinceridad?

\- ¡Claro! - Ginny dijo, curiosa y Harry abrió los ojos para mirarla.

\- ¿Te quedaste enfadada por el juicio? - Ella soltó un bufido, pero Harry hizo cuestión de reforzar: - Con sinceridad, Ginny.

Ella mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos perdieron el foco por algunos momentos.

\- Confieso que tuve esperanzas de que te negases a ser testigo de defensa de Lucius Malfoy sin que necesitara pedírtelo, pero reconozco que fue egoísta de mi parte. - Ella dio una sonrisa forzada. - Aunque creo que te entiendo, estaba allí cuando lanzaste aquel hechizo desconocido en Malfoy, vi como te quedaste destrozado. Entiendo que te sentiste culpable desde entonces y que intentaste compensarlo de alguna manera. Hermione me dijo qué argumentos usaste en tu testimonio, tal vez fue lo correcto, si no fueras tú a defender a su padre, con certeza, nadie lo iba a hacer.

La mente de Harry se quedó dando vueltas, repitiendo las palabras de Ginny, ¿sería aquel el motivo de Harry para hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a favor de Draco? ¿Culpa? Harry cerró los ojos y sus recuerdos volvieron nuevamente. Draco tirado en el suelo del baño femenino, el agua teñida del mismo rojo que cubría su pecho y escurría de su rostro... el choque y la desesperación que Harry sintió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Recibí una lechuza de la capitán de las Harpías. - Ginny dijo después de un tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- La capitán de las Harpías me invitó para un una prueba. - Ginny se encogió de hombros, pero había alguna cosa en su tono que denunciaba la falsa calma.

\- ¡Ginny, eso es excelente! - Harry habló, entonces frunció el ceño por la falta de entusiasmo de su novia. - Contestaste que vas, ¿verdad?

\- No, aún no contesté, pero honestamente no me siento tan entusiasmada...

\- ¿Pero, por qué no? - Harry se levantó para mirarla. - ¿Tus hermanos saben de eso? ¿Ron lo sabe? - Como ella no contestó, Harry continuó – ¡Ginny, nadie en tu familia logró una invitación como esa! ¡Ellos van a estar tan orgullosos de ti! Eres una excelente jugadora, seguro que pasas la prueba.

\- Pero, Harry, las Harpías sólo se quedan en el país mientras hay juegos, ¿y después? - Ella se enfadó. - Hacer parte del equipo significa dejar todo atrás para viajar.

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

\- ¿Y mi familia, Harry? No es por gusto que las Harpías sólo eligen chicas solteras para el equipo, Harry. Tendría que quedarme lejos de mi familia por el tiempo necesario. Sé que la escuela no sería problema, mamá ya dijo que acepta desde que yo estudie por mi cuenta, pero... - Ella desvió los ojos a sus manos. - ¿Y nosotros? ¿Cómo nos quedaríamos? Tú no vas a acompañarme ahora que tienes una vacante con los aurores.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Ginny, nosotros tenemos toda la vida por delante. ¡Nunca te pedí que hiciera sacrificios por nosotros, jamás me perdonaría si dejas escapar esa oportunidad por mi culpa! Puedo esperar el tiempo necesario.

\- No sería justo hacerte esperar. - Ginny dijo, terca.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que cortemos? - Harry preguntó, sin pensar y Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Harry maldijo mentalmente. - ¡Ginny, piensa un poco! Es la oportunidad de tu vida. ¿Puedes imaginarte con una vida como la de tu madre? ¿Cuidando de la casa y de hijos por el resto de tu vida?

La chica negó.

\- Claro que no. - Harry continuó. - Ahora déjate de tonterías, sé que estás loca por contestar y hacer la prueba, así que hazlo pronto.

Ginny no le contestó, le besó. Harry correspondió al beso, pero por alguna razón no se pudo sacar a Draco Malfoy del pensamiento. No, Harry no había siquiera pensado en no defender a Lucius por Ginny, él había, al contrario, defendido a Lucius por Draco. ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

¿Y más importante, por qué Harry se preocupaba?


	4. Be my escape

Razón Drarry utilizada: 41. Porque nadie provoca en Harry el mismo efecto que Draco. Y nadie provoca en Draco el mismo efecto que Harry.

-xyz-

Draco estaba recostado en la pared de piedra afuera del Tribunal. Las puertas estaban abiertas, un guardia estaba en la entrada y era posible oír buena parte de lo que se decía adentro, pero la mente de Draco estaba lejos. Lo suficientemente lejos como para ignorar las miradas enojadas que el guardia le enviaba. Aquella mañana los reos eran la familia Goyle. Draco había llegado retrasado a propósito para evitar ser observado por las personas y no tenía intención de entrar para seguir el juicio. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Goyle, por el contrario, su testimonio sólo podía empeorar la situación. Ya hacía una semana que Draco fue declarado inocente en su sentencia, como su madre había dicho con tanta convicción que sucedería. En la mañana del juicio el rubio no estuvo seguro de qué pensar cuando vio a Potter como testigo. Draco no sabía cómo evaluar a aquel Harry, el verdadero, no conseguía ver los pensamientos del león, no podía leer su mirada. ¿Estaría Potter allí para salvarlo o para condenarlo? ¿Tal vez Potter reconoció los intentos cobardes del Slytherin de salvar su vida? ¿Será que merezco ser salvado después de todo lo que hice desde el comienzo? ¿Cómo podría saber? Por más que pretendiera que sí, Draco no conocía de verdad a Harry Potter, no a aquel sentando en la hilera de los testigos. En sus sueños, sí, pero aquello era real. Aquel del tribunal no le diría cosas dulces y calmantes como en sus sueños, hasta donde Draco sabía, Potter lo depreciaba.

El rubio tampoco entendía por qué Narcissa estuvo tan segura que ella y Draco serían declarados inocentes, eso hasta que vio a Harry Potter alzarse como testigo por la defensa y oír sus argumentos. Harry estuvo en la torre la noche que Hogwarts fue invadida por los mortífagos. Era suya la segunda escoba que Draco vio, era por eso que Potter sabía que fue Draco quien desarmó a Dumbledore. Potter había entregado su recuerdo al Ministerio, Draco prefirió no pensar en la humillación que aquello significaba. Harry sabía que Draco intentó salvarlo. Narcissa lo salvó. Era eso lo que su madre estuvo ocultando todo el tiempo, fue por eso que ella tenía la seguridad que Potter sería testigo por ellos. ¿Pero por qué Potter defendió a mi padre? Draco se preguntaba. Claro, había todos aquellos argumentos que Potter utilizó para convencer a los jurados, pero Draco no dejaba de preguntarse si no había algún otro motivo. Sin darse cuenta, el rubio acarició su propio pecho bajo la capa, jamás se olvidaría de aquel duelo en el baño. Sólo hacía falta una mirada en el espejo y allí estaban las marcas blancas donde los cortes habían cicatrizado. Cortes abiertos por la varita de Potter, ¿será que él aún se acordaba? Aunque Draco sólo tenía recuerdos confusos sobre aquel día, no fue difícil percibir la culpa de Potter por la manera que lo miraba en los días que siguieron. La misma Pansy había comentado como él se había puesto pálido cuando ella comentó en voz alta en la cena como Draco casi había muerto por las manos de Potter... pero tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel duelo, ¿sería posible que él guardara alguna culpa sobre eso?

\- Aquel idiota no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. - Draco recordaba a Snape murmurar mientras miraba sus cicatrices. - Pero puedes estar seguro que eso le enseñó una lección sobre jamás usar hechizos desconocidos ni en su propia sombra.

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras cerca de él. El rubio se puso alerta, evitando mirar en la dirección de donde venía el sonido. Los pasos de la persona disminuyeron al acercarse a él y alguien carraspeó a su lado.

\- Malfoy.

Draco levantó los ojos en el mismo instante, su corazón latiendo más rápido al reconocer la voz. Harry estaba a dos metros de él, mirándolo. Llevaba una capa negra y sencilla encima de las ropas muggles, mientras Draco lo miraba, el moreno cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Potter. - Draco contestó, agradeciendo que su voz saliera firme. ¿Qué podría desear el ex-Gryffindor con él? ¿Seguro que esperaba que Draco se hundiera en agradecimientos, cierto? Pero Draco no tenía la seguridad de conseguir poner en palabras sus sentimientos. Estaba agradecido, sí, pero su instinto de auto preservación le decía que no debía dar muestras de debilidad.

\- Imaginé que te encontraría aquí. Yo... - Harry se aclaró la garganta y lanzó una mirada desconfiada hacía el guardia y Draco también miró en esa dirección y percibió que era posible ver el desprecio que el guardia tenía al mirar hacía el rubio. - Me gustaría hablar contigo... en privado. - Harry completó antes que Draco tuviera tiempo para hacer alguna observación sarcástica sobre como Potter ya estaba hablando con él.

El rubio miró alrededor, no había ningún salón o cuarto que pudieran utilizar, tal vez sólo el baño, pero si Potter deseaba privacidad aquel no era el sitio ideal, el moreno parecía entender sus dudas, pues volvió a hablar:

\- Si pudieras acompañarme. - Él habló, lanzando otra mirada al guardia.

Draco asintió después de un momento de duda. Potter giró sobre sus talones, regresando hacia el lugar de donde había venido. Draco lo siguió, manteniendo una distancia segura. Aprovechó para respirar hondo y mirar atentamente al moreno que caminaba frente suyo. Draco continuaba más alto, aunque Harry parecía haber crecido algunos centímetros desde que dejó Hogwarts el año anterior. Un observador cualquiera probablemente no notaría la diferencia, pero Draco veía la manera que la quijada del moreno estaba más alta y sus hombros más relajados, parecía que se había sacado un peso de encima. Draco pensó que podía entender el motivo de eso.

El rubio se preguntó, no por primera vez, si era posible que lo que sentía por aquel chico fuera amor. Recordaba haberse percatado de eso en la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando tuvo la seguridad de que Harry estaba muerto, en ese momento supo que lo amaba, tanto que su pecho dolía. Pero en aquel momento, mientras seguía al héroe del Mundo Mágico por los pasillos del Ministerio, con la cabeza fría y los pensamientos calmos, la palabra amor le parecía demasiado fuerte. Tal vez fuera el sentimiento de perdida que Draco confundió con amor. Tal vez lo que sentía de verdad fuera una profunda admiración mezclada con envidia. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que conocía tan poco? Sería mejor si no intentara nombrar lo que sentía, sí, era eso lo que haría a partir de allí.

Ellos subieron las escaleras hasta el próximo piso, pero no fueron hacía los ascensores, sino que siguieron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a un hall. Aunque buena parte de los trabajadores del Ministerio estaban en el juicio aún había por allí algunos trabajadores y dos magos desconocidos, todos los miraron. Draco tenía una noción de donde estaba y aquello despertó su curiosidad, siempre tuvo una fascinación por el Departamento de Misterios.

\- Aquí. - Potter dijo, apuntando una puerta y alejándose un poco para que Draco entrara primero. El cuarto parecía una sala de visitas con una decoración sencilla, dos sofás y una chimenea. Había sido una caminata corta, pero parecía mucho más para Draco por la ansiedad que sintió. No tenía idea de lo que Potter deseaba hablar con él y no sabía que podía sentirse tan incómodo en la presencia del otro chico, para colmo, el mismo que aparecía en sus fantasías en las más variadas situaciones. - Siéntate. - Potter lo invitó, como si el lugar le perteneciera.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sofás y esperó en silencio mientras Potter hacía lo mismo, terminaron frente a frente. El moreno humedeció sus labios, su mirada nunca se fijaba por mucho tiempo en el rostro del rubio. Draco percibió como los labios de Harry se quedaron rosados y brillantes.

\- Lo siento por Goyle, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. - Harry habló con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nadie te está pidiendo eso. - Draco no pudo controlar el impulso de responder de manera enojada.

\- Lo sé, pero... - Harry lo miró, frunciendo aún más su ceño. - Vi la manera que intentaste salvarle en la sala de los requerimientos, sé que él te importaba.

\- ¡Claro que me importa! - Draco dijo, enfadado, no sólo con su preocupación, por más verdadera que fuera, pero también por la manera que el moreno le atraía sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para ello. - ¿O piensas que sólo los nobles Gryffindor pueden tener amigos? ¿Es por tu complejo de héroe que me trajiste aquí? Porque si es eso...

\- No, no fue por eso. - La expresión de Harry mostró contrariedad por un momento, pero terminó por calmarse mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de la capa, de donde retiró una caja fina que hizo que Draco abriera mucho los ojos. - Vine a devolverte esto.

Draco se sentó al borde del sofá, ansioso para coger la caja. Sus dedos temblaban al abrirla, el rubio miró a su varita por unos instantes antes de cogerla. Mía no, él pensó, la varita de Harry, se la conquistó y ahora me la está devolviendo. No fue como la primera vez, cuando los dedos de Draco se sintieron calientes y chispas de reconocimiento salieron de la varita. Esta vez no hubo nada, sólo la sensación de anhelo. La varita de Harry, él repitió en su mente, maravillado. Draco casi no oyó las siguientes palabras de Potter mientras inspeccionaba su varita, buscando rasguños, que no localizó, al parecer no hubo daño, Potter la había cuidado bien.

\- No tengo seguridad que te vaya a funcionar como antes. - El moreno dijo, arreglando sus gafas en la cara.

Draco sintió miedo de no ser aceptado por la varita de Harry, no sabía si iba a soportar el rechazo.

 _Por favor que me acepte, por favor, por favor..._

Draco respiró profundamente, apuntó hacía la chimenea y verbalizó el hechizo. Un rayo de luz azul atingió las piedras, haciendo que llamas azules aparecieran. Animado con aquel efecto, el rubio buscó con los ojos hasta localizar un cenicero en la mesa y apuntó hacía el objeto, que ganó vida al transformarse en un ratón con una cola rosada y pelaje blanco. El ratoncito corrió a ocultarse bajo el sofá, pero Draco lo transformó de vuelta a cenicero con una puntería perfecta antes que llegara a su destino. El rubio ya iba a buscar otra cosa para testar su varita, pero percibió a Harry mirándolo con atención, como un gato vigilando cada movimiento suyo, como si Draco fuera un ratón. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, el heredero de los Malfoy corrigió su postura con la poca dignidad que pudo juntar e irguió su barbilla. Potter sonrió.

\- Imaginé que te gustaría tenerla de vuelta. - Dijo con suavidad.

\- Gracias. - Draco agradeció. Estaba sintiéndose caliente y cómodo por dentro, el hecho de ser aceptado por la varita lo hacía sentir ligado a Harry de alguna manera. Era un pensamiento tonto, él lo sabía.

\- Parece que te funciona bien. - Harry comentó y Draco agitó sus hombros.

\- De hecho.

Un silencio pesado siguió mientras los dos se miraban. Draco pensó en preguntar qué sucedió con la antigua varita de Potter, pero no pudo preguntar. Había tantas otras cosas que le gustaría saber acerca del moreno, pero el tiempo pasó y los dos continuaban en silencio, no es como si fueran amigos y Draco no era tonto para pensar que un día podrían serlo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, cosas difíciles de olvidar, menos aún de perdonar.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - Draco preguntó al fin.

Potter abrió la boca, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente mientras se mordía los labios.

\- Eso es todo. - Dijo.

Sin ninguna palabra más Draco se levantó y dejó la sala con la mano aferrada a la varita. Tenía una mala sensación en el estómago, como si no fuera a ver a Potter por un largo tiempo. Fue cuando percibió qué pasaba: lo iba a echar de menos.

-xyz-

Draco terminó de vestirse por la mañana y miró su imagen en el espejo. Arregló su corbata y alisó arrugas invisibles en su camisa. No por primera vez se preguntó por qué tenía el trabajo de vestirse formalmente todos los días, no salía de casa más que lo necesario, lo que significaba una vez a la semana cuando Narcissa lo arrastraba por tiendas de muebles, totalmente obsesionada con la renovación de la mansión. Y ellos no recibían visitas desde que el Lord traía a sus propios invitados, como si fuera él el dueño de la casa. Ni siquiera una lechuza que no fuera la del Profeta había llegado a la mansión. Bueno, eso no era totalmente verdad. Pansy escribía a veces, contando cómo estaban ella y su familia en Estados Unidos. Habían ido allí por tiempo indefinido, como habían hecho muchos de los Slytherin de familia pura sangre que no se habían involucrado demasiado en la guerra. Si no fuera por la sentencia de Lucius, Draco daría la sugerencia para que hicieran lo mismo, aquella casa no traía buenos recuerdos y Draco se preguntaba si un día podría mirar el salón, aún después de la renovación, sin acordarse de Nagini comiéndose a la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Con un temblor, Draco luchó por sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. La mayor parte de las familias pura sangre que aún estaban en Inglaterra tenían alguien cercano en Azkabán y no estaban muy felices con los Malfoy. Como era el caso de Goyle, el padre de Greg estaba en la cárcel y él cumplía su sentencia de servicios para la sociedad. Por más que Draco deseara salvarle la vida en la sala de los requerimientos, Greg no volvió a hablarle. Los Malfoy eran depreciados por los dos lados de la guerra al haber salido casi sin cargos. La libertad de Lucius era una ofensa para muchos, sin hablar que no era secreto para nadie que él ayudó en la condenación de muchos Mortífagos.

Draco suspiró y dio la espalda al espejo. Bajó las escaleras y fue rumbo al salón, uno más pequeño, no el que el Lord utilizaba, ese estaba cerrado para la reforma de Narcissa.

\- Buenos días, madre, padre. - Draco saludó y tomó su lugar al lado de Narcissa, que le sonrió detrás de su taza de té.

\- Buenos días, cariño. - Ella dijo. - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Perfectamente. - Él contestó mientras acomodaba su postura de acuerdo con las reglas de etiqueta a la mesa. Un elfo apareció y sirvió una taza de té caliente de la manera que a Draco le gustaba. Ni bien la criatura había desaparecido y Draco ya cogía sus tostadas con mermelada.

\- Mira eso, hijo. - Lucius dijo, señalando el periódico.

La taza de té se quedó olvidada mientras Draco miraba la foto de la chica Weasley llevando el uniforme verde oscuro de las Harpías de Holyhead, pero la cosa que realmente logró la total atención de Draco fue la portada que decía: ¡ _Héroe del Mundo Mágico soltero!_ Draco continuó leyendo el artículo y algunas frases saltaban a la vista apresurada del joven: "Después de unirse a las Harpías para empezar su entrenamiento fuentes confiables dicen que fue la joven quien terminó el noviazgo... el motivo parece ser la agenda de los juegos del equipo que la mantendría varios meses viajando por Europa... Ella alegó que no sería justo para ninguno de ellos insistir en una relación lejana... El Niño-que-Vivió está soltero y carente... ahora tenemos que descubrir quién será la próxima que ganará el corazón de nuestro héroe."

\- Entonces, ¿quién iba a imaginar que sería la chica Weasley quien dejaría a Potter, verdad? - Lucius comentó, ya que Draco tardaba en decir alguna cosa.

\- La fama ciertamente la cegó. - Comentó Narcissa, indiferente.

\- Hum. - Draco murmuró, tomando su té mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

\- Ella pasaba de mano en mano en la escuela, no es una sorpresa. - Habló por fin, su tono sin emoción.

\- Pero no deja de ser interesante. Cualquiera podría imaginarlos casados en poco tiempo y teniendo hijos como conejos. - Lucius dijo. - Mira la otra página, Draco.

Draco así lo hizo, con alguna preocupación. ¿Aquello no era todo? La respuesta vino en el periódico, con dos fotografías, una al lado de la otra. La primera era reciente, de Potter y Weasley sentados lado a lado en una mesa de restaurante con las cabezas bajas y muy cercanos. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. La imagen al lado parecía ser la misma pareja en una mirada rápida, pero luego, Draco percibió que era más antigua y que la chica no era Weasley, aunque fuera pelirroja ¿sería posible que Potter ya estuviera con otra? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero aquel Potter tenía una nariz más grande y los ojos... Draco miró con más atención y vio que aquellos eran los padres de Potter. El titular era muy llamativo: ¿Casualidad o Complejo?

 _"Es difícil no percibir el parecido entre las parejas de la foto. ¿Sería apenas una casualidad el hecho de Harry Potter hubiera elegido una novia tan igual a su madre? Especialistas dicen que el héroe del Mundo Mágico puede haber subconscientemente buscado los mismos rasgos de su madre en su pareja. El posible diagnostico sería el Complejo de Edipo, Harry Potter puede haber intentado rehacer la familia que nunca tuvo."_

\- Personalmente, siempre encontré repulsivo el parecido entre Weasley y Evans. - Narcissa habló después de mirar el periódico en la mano de su hijo. - Pero creo que es absurdo hablar de complejo de Edipo, ya que el chico jamás conoció a su madre. Aún así es un poco perturbador como las dos se parecen.

\- Siempre la encontré sin atractivos. - Draco contestó terminando de hojear el periódico para cerciorarse que no había nada más que leer.

\- Eso no es una sorpresa. - Lucius dijo, pensativo.

Draco continuaba mirando el periódico, había mención a Harry Potter en casi todas las páginas, aunque nada tan perturbador cómo la primera noticia. El rubio creyó que era mejor dejar para leer todo después del desayuno.

\- Sabes, Draco. - Lucius dijo después de otro momento de silencio. - Estuve mirando algunos árboles genealógicos y confieso que me quedé un poco desanimado con las opciones para tu casamiento.

Aquello hizo que Draco dejara de masticar la tostada que tenía en su mano, la tragó con dificultad y tuvo que tomar un trago de té para ayudar.

\- Vamos, cariño. Es muy pronto para una decisión así. - Narcissa comentó, dando unas palmadas en la espalda de su hijo para ayudarlo a desahogarse. - Incluso, creo que tardará mucho tiempo, no podemos darnos el lujo de comprometer el futuro de Draco por una decisión apresurada. Sé que las cosas están difíciles en el momento, pero en unos meses veremos si las personas son capaces de olvidar. - Finalizó, ya cogiendo un pan dulce.

\- Bien, creo que tienes razón. - Lucius dijo.

Draco miró de uno al otro.

\- No me importa quedarme soltero el resto de mi vida. - El chico afirmó, intentando no sonar atrevido, sólo apuntaba un hecho.

\- Claro que no. - Narcissa dijo, sonriendo. - Pero te garantizo que tu opinión también cambiará con el tiempo. - Ella lanzó una mirada a Lucius, que desvió sus ojos, disfrazando la risa con una tos.

Draco rodó los ojos, limpiando la boca con la servilleta antes de levantarse.

\- ¿Tienes algún compromiso hoy, cariño? - Narcissa preguntó, antes que Draco hubiera dado algunos pasos, el periódico en su mano.

\- Claro que no, madre. - Draco dijo, imaginando que sucedería después.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir algunos colores para las cortinas?

\- Narcissa, eso es el tipo de cosa para pedir a tu nuera cuando tengas una. - Lucius dijo, ya de pie también. - Ven conmigo a la biblioteca, Draco.

Draco asintió, su lectura del Profeta tendría que esperar. Una vez en la biblioteca el rubio menor frunció su frente por todos los espacios vacios en las estanterías donde antes estuvieron tomos considerados sospechosos por el Ministerio. Esperó sentir rabia por la osadía del gobierno al entrometerse en su casa, pero se sintió aliviado. Su fascinación por las artes oscuras fue algo de niño.

\- Draco, ¿ya pensaste en continuar tus estudios por tu cuenta? - La voz de Lucius interrumpió sus pensamientos y él fue a sentarse junto a su padre en una de las butacas confortables cerca de la chimenea.

\- No sé, ni siquiera hice los EXTASIS.

Lucius hizo un gesto de desprecio con una mano.

\- Aún estamos en enero. Ellos te llamarán para los exámenes en junio tal vez, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando terminé Hogwarts mi padre me trajo aquí y me hizo la misma pregunta. Aún no viví lo suficiente para leer todos los libros de esa biblioteca, pero conozco lo bastante para guiarte. El conocimiento nunca es demasiado.

Draco hizo que sí con la cabeza, imaginando si debería decir a su padre lo que había imaginado para su futuro. Lucius había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, ya no era tan exigente con su hijo, pero Draco aún temía la reacción de su padre en ciertos momentos.

\- Padre... la verdad es que me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio. - El chico habló antes que perdiera el valor.

\- ¿Trabajar? - Lucius preguntó, mirando a su hijo con atención. - ¿Sabes que no necesitas eso? - Dijo, y Draco respiró aliviado al no percibir ninguna censura en su voz, sólo curiosidad.

\- Sé que no, pero sería una manera de ganar más confianza en el Ministerio. ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez hasta algún respeto. Tampoco podría pasar el resto de mi vida sin hacer alguna cosa o tener alguna obligación. Estoy en casa hace cinco meses y ya no aguanto más. - Draco terminó. - ¿Me entiendes, padre?

Lucius lo miró por algunos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

\- La cuestión no es si te entiendo o no, hijo. La cuestión es si eres consciente de la dificultad que tendrías sólo para conseguir una posición en el Ministerio. No será fácil, y supongamos que te empeñes y logres tu objetivo, aún tendrías que enfrentar el desprecio y la desconfianza allí. ¿Estás preparado para las consecuencias de tu ambición, Draco?

\- Yo... - Draco bajó los ojos. - Ya sé que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

\- No basta esforzarte, Draco. Tendrás que humillarte, como por ejemplo... - Lucius humedeció sus labios, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. - Podrías verte obligado a pedir ayuda a Potter. ¿Aún así, estarías dispuesto?

Draco se quedó sin palabras, no había pensando en nada de eso. Lucius sonrió.

\- Ahora entiendes qué quiero decir. ¿Por qué no lees la página siete del periódico? Es donde habla de cómo Potter inició su entrenamiento para auror esta semana. - Lucius dijo, mirando el periódico con Draco e interpretando mal la sorpresa del joven. - Es eso mismo que oíste, Potter, que así como tú no tiene los EXTASIS, siquiera fue a su último año en Hogwarts, fue reclutado por los aurores, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo y ya tendrá su puesto oficial en el Ministerio.

Draco asintió, doblando el periódico, aún impactado por esa noticia.

-xyz-

\- Muy bien, Harry, muy bien. - Kingsley Shacklebolt dijo, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Harry.

\- Gracias. - El joven no pudo ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Bienvenido a nuestro Departamento, Harry. - Gawain Robards apretó la mano de Harry con firmeza. - Refuerzo que estamos honrados con tu disposición en unir fuerzas con nosotros, y ahora no hay ningún periodista tomando notas de todo lo que digo.

\- Gracias, señor. Es un honor para mí, honestamente. - Harry afirmó con alivio por verse libre de los periodistas finalmente.

Harry había sido nombrado auror por el Jefe de los Aurores después de un año de entrenamiento. La ceremonia ocurrió de manera más pomposa que el lo normal, con una rueda de prensa y varios invitados importantes del Ministerio, el Ministro incluso. El entrenamiento también había sido más rápido que el normal, ya que generalmente duraba dos años, pero el caso de Harry no fue la única excepción. El cuartel había sufrido muchas bajas en la guerra y el entrenamiento necesitó ser más rápido por eso.

Así que cuando Robards lo liberó, Harry se vio rodeado por los demás aurores. Podmore fue sólo elogios y el moreno imaginó si algún día el hombre dejaría su mano. Proudfoot fue el siguiente, después Savage, Willianson y Dawlish, que no ocultó su disgusto porque Harry había defendido a Lucius Malfoy en el juicio en aquel tiempo, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Las noticias sobre la familia Malfoy eran cada vez más raras, la prensa ya había agotado el tema y a nadie más le importaba como antes. Había claro, un chisme u otro de vez en cuando, pero siempre había asuntos más interesantes que los Malfoy, que volvían a caer en el olvido de la prensa.

Podmore, aunque estuviera siempre en los eventos del cuartel, ya estaba jubilado. Los otros cuatro aurores era lo que había restado del último equipo más antiguo, además de ellos, había nuevos aurores que se habían formado antes que Harry. Aunque muchos magos y brujas entraban al entrenamiento, pocos lograban llegar al final. Estaba Declan Sutter, de origen alemán con casi treinta años, alto y fuerte y calvo. Kirsty Beasant, flaca y alta, muy inteligente y resistente. Scott Mabbott, un tío negro poco más viejo que Harry, y por último, Callum Earle, un chico muy quieto y de mala leche. Fue él quien se acercó para apretar la mano de Harry, pero lo hizo con tantas ganas y alegría que el moreno miró a Mabbott buscando una explicación.

\- Sólo está feliz porque ya no será el chico nuevo del cuartel. - Explicó Scott, era él a quien Harry era más cercano. - Sabes cómo va la cosa, el más nuevo siempre se queda con las peores tareas y las más molestas: guardias, informes, cosas de ese tipo. ¿Te apetece salir para celebrar?

\- Eh... bueno. - Harry dijo avergonzado. - Ya había quedado con mis amigos para tomar alguna cosa. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Scott se encogió de hombros.

\- Si realmente quieres invitarme...

\- Claro, será divertido. Voy a invitar a los demás también.

\- ¡Vale!

-xyz-

Las cosas no fueron como Earle y los demás esperaron. Así que Harry empezó a trabajar en el Departamento, Robards hizo hincapié de que estuviera en la línea de frente junto con los aurores más viejos y experimentados, principalmente si había alguna posibilidad que la prensa estuviera presente. Y de alguna manera, Robards siempre salía al lado de Harry en las fotografías, quien se sentía culpable cada vez que el Jefe llegaba con una nueva misión y veía la mirada esperanzada de Earle morir al ver a Harry ser elegido para la verdadera acción mientras él y Mabbott terminaban en la oficina. Fue lo que ocurrió una mañana, dos meses después de la graduación de Harry.

\- Tenemos una misión. - Robards habló sin perder tiempo con saludos. - Dos asesinatos y una persona desaparecida. Savage y Willianson ya están en camino hacia la escena en el caso de que los secuestradores intenten contacto con alguien de la familia. Beasant y Sutter, ustedes van a ayudar investigando a la víctima y los posibles sospechosos. Potter, Proudfoot y Dawlish, ustedes me acompañan, vamos a rastrear a los secuestradores. Mabbott y Earle deben avisar inmediatamente si alguien entra en contacto aquí y estén preparados para hacer pesquisas o cualquier cosa que sea necesario. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

No hubo cuestionamientos y todos los aurores se pusieron en movimiento para seguir sus órdenes.

\- Hey, nadie te está culpando. - Scott dijo, mientras Harry cogía su capa con cara de enfado.

\- Habla sólo por ti. - Harry dijo, mirando en la dirección de Earle, que volvía a su mesa con la expresión enfadada.

\- ¡Gawain! Qué bueno que te encontré a tiempo. - Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta. Un viejo mago que Harry reconoció como un funcionario del Tribunal.

\- No, Crutcheley, ya no tengo tiempo. Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar. Estoy en medio de una misión y...

\- No tardaré ni dos minutos, Gawain. Es sobre Lucius Malfoy, él...

\- No es nuestro problema. - Robards lo interrumpió nuevamente, de mala gana. - Es asunto de tu departamento. Ahora si me excusas...

\- Él exige que...

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- ¡Y hace amenazas!

Aquello hizo que Robards se callara. Harry tragó duro al oír a Dawlish murmurando que era sólo lo que faltaba mientras lo miraba con los ojos cargados de acusación. Aquello no iba a terminar bien.

\- ¿Qué tipo de amenaza? - El Jefe preguntó con curiosidad y rabia.

\- Déjame explicar del comienzo. - Crutcheley respiró hondo, aliviado al tener la atención del auror. - Lucius Malfoy recibió una amenaza por carta y está invocando su derecho a protección de testigo y ya sé que es responsabilidad de mi departamento providenciar las investigaciones, pero la carta no pudo ser rastreada. La única conclusión que sacamos es que es uno de los Mortífagos que escapó, cosa que involucra tu departamento.

Robards movió la cabeza, contrariado, pero reconoció el punto.

\- Proudfoot te quedas y si necesitas ayuda tienes a Mabbott o Earle...

Pero Crutcheley aún no había terminado, claro.

\- Tendrá que ser Harry Potter.

Harry casi dejó caer la capa que tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Robards preguntó mirando al viejo como si fuera un desafío para repetir las palabras.

\- Esa es la exigencia de Lucius Malfoy. - Harry admiró a Crutcheley por hablar aquello sin tartamudear bajo la mirada de Robards. - Y la amenaza es que habrá una queja formal contra el Ministerio si no es Potter quien aparezca allá hasta las nueve en punto.

Robards soltó una carcajada sin humor.

\- ¡Sólo puede ser una broma! ¿Decenas de personas muriendo todos los días por los más absurdos motivos y ahora tenemos que cumplir el capricho de un ex-mortífago para evitar que nos procese? Voy a decirle a Lucius Malfoy donde enviar su queja.

\- Pero, Gawain, el Ministro personalmente...

\- Voy a hablar con el Ministro. - Robards dio la espalda al viejo mago. - Así que vete, tengo un inocente para rescatar en este momento, seguro que Lucius Malfoy puede esperar.

Las protestas de Crutcheley fueron ignoradas por el Jefe de los Aurores y Harry no pudo contenerse.

\- ¡Señor!

\- Mala idea, Harry. - Mabbott intentó avisar, pero Harry ya estaba caminando para alcanzar a Robards fuera de la sala.

\- Señor, no veo problema en quedarme y...

\- ¡Al diablo con quedarse! - Robards explotó. - Tengo mejores planes para ti que quedarse de niñera para aquel... - El hombre limpió la garganta, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de oír una palabrota.

\- ¡Gawain! Qué bueno que te encuentro. - Las manos de Robards se cerraron en puños cuando oyó a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que terminaba de salir del ascensor. - Imaginé que Crutcheley tendría problemas en convencerte.

\- Perdón, pero... - Robards empezó, pero fue el Ministro quien interrumpió aquella vez.

\- No, si me disculpas, Robards, eso no está ocurriendo hoy. Hace una semana que Lucius Malfoy recibió la amenaza e hizo esa exigencia y por todo ese tiempo intentamos lidiar con la situación. Si hubiera otra manera ya estaría hecho, sé respecto a tu misión y no pretendo tomar mucho de tu tiempo con eso, ahora si pudieras, ¿por favor, prestarme uno de tus aurores?

Harry miró de un rostro determinado a otro en ese momento y tuvo que admitir que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo iba a empeorar la situación. Robards finalmente dejó que sus hombros cayeran con aire de derrota.

\- Como desees, señor Ministro. Harry, lleva a quien creas que necesites, pero pide que alguien nos acompañe para quedarse en su lugar. Con permiso, Shacklebolt. - El Jefe de los aurores continuó en dirección al ascensor seguido por los aurores.

Harry miró a Shacklebolt e imaginó si él también lo culpaba por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el ex-auror lo miró con simpatía.

\- Lo Siento por esto, Harry. Y no te preocupes por tu jefe, a él no le gusta que le lleven la contraria, ¿pero a quién le gusta eso?

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Harry preguntó, preocupado.

\- Infelizmente no tengo tiempo para explicarte. ¡Crutcheley! - Shacklebolt llamó así que entraron en la oficina.

\- Gracias a Merlín. - El hombre dijo, levantando las manos al cielo. - Perdón, Ministro, yo...

\- Está todo bien, te quedas responsable por poner a Harry al día con los detalles. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de las nueve. Buena suerte, Harry. - Shacklebolt dijo y salió.

Harry entonces se vio rodeado por las miradas impresionadas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Hummm... Earle, Robards y los demás te esperan en el Atrio del Ministerio.

\- ¿C-cómo? - Earle preguntó después de un momento.

\- Él no está en su mejor humor, yo que tú me iba rápidamente. - Harry aconsejó.

Y fue lo que Earle hizo. Harry respiró hondo y miró a los dos aurores que sobraron.

\- Necesito que alguien me acompañe a Wiltshire. - Dijo.

\- Ahmmm... - Mabbott lanzó una mirada a Proudfoot, que se sentó y se puso cómodo antes de hablar:

\- ¿Me entenderás si no tengo ganas de poner mis pies en aquel sitio, Harry? - Preguntó Proudfoot, mirando sus propias uñas.

\- ¡Claro! - Harry habló rápidamente, sin contener la pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Mabbott.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Scott?

\- ¡Ahora mismo!

Los dos siguieron a Crutcheley hacía su oficina en la Suprema Corte, donde el mago más viejo cogió un sobre antes que los tres se dirigieran al ascensor. Mientras se encaminaban al Atrio, Crutcheley puso a los dos al corriente de la situación.

\- La carta fue enviada por medio de una lechuza arrendada en el Callejón Diagón con una identidad falsa, usó el nombre de un mago escocés muerto hace quince años, Duff Ranald. Investigamos esa identidad para saber si había alguna señal que nos llevara al criminal, pero no apareció nada. Aquí está la carta. - El viejo mago sacó el pergamino del sobre y se lo entregó a Harry.

El pergamino no tenía ninguna marca o señal del fabricante. Las letras habían sido recortadas del Profeta para no identificar la caligrafía del autor. El mensaje era corto: Recuerda que le pasó a Karkarov.

\- ¿Algún trazo de magia? - Harry preguntó, pasando el pergamino a Mabbott.

\- Los únicos trazos que pudimos identificar son del Profeta. El criminal probablemente recortó y pegó las letras de la manera muggle. El pergamino es de lo más común, imposible de rastrear, no hay huella dactilar tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces sospechan de un Mortífago por la mención a Karkarov? - Harry preguntó.

Crutcheley encogió sus hombros.

\- Es la respuesta obvia. Hace alusión a la traición de Lucius Malfoy al cambiar información por su libertad. Y la amenaza está ahí ya que todos sabemos qué pasó con Karkarov. Hay que reconocer que Lucius se volvió la piedra en el zapato de muchos Mortífagos que actuaban discretamente. ¿Puedes pensar en alguno?

\- ¿Sospechoso? Por lo menos cinco. - Harry habló, pasando las manos por su pelo.

Cuando llegaron al Atrio se dirigieron al punto de aparición.

\- ¿Listos? - Crutcheley preguntó cuando estaban posicionados. - ¿Conocen el lugar?

\- Nunca estuve allí. - Mabbott habló y Harry le tendió la mano.

\- Te llevo.

En el instante siguiente Harry cerró los ojos y mentalizó el portón de hierro trabajado de la Mansión Malfoy y sintió el tirón en el ombligo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba frente a la propiedad.

\- ¡Qué diablos! - Mabbott dio un salto atrás asustando a un pavo albino que los miraba, el animal abrió sus alas y se alejó mientras Harry reía. - No es chistoso.

\- Perdón. - Harry dijo, mirando el reloj viejo y arañado que había recibido de Molly. - Estamos dentro del plazo, aún faltan diez minutos para las nueve.

Crutcheley había aparecido un poco más lejos, luego que los alcanzó una voz metálica que parecía venir del propio portón habló:

\- Identificación.

\- Auror Potter, Auror Mabbott y... ¡Diablos! - Crutcheley se interrumpió ya que el portón se abrió apenas terminó de decir el primer nombre.

Harry entró primero, seguido de un Mabbott desconfiado y Crutcheley cerró la fila.

\- Harry, espero que tengas todo controlado aquí. - Mabbott dijo, luciendo un poco avergonzado. - Porque jamás lideré una operación, la verdad es que jamás salgo de aquella oficina, ya sabes...

\- Está todo bien, no te preocupes. - Harry lo tranquilizó. Lo cierto era que Harry tenía mucho más experiencia que el compañero mismo aunque se había graduado después en la Academia.

Al sonido de agua corriente de una fuente, ellos subieron por el camino rodeado por árboles hacía la mansión imponente con ventanas en formato cuadrado. Un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar. Harry hesitó, por fin, imaginó si sus recuerdos sobre la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar estaban lo suficientemente lejos de su memoria para que no afectaran su trabajo. Sus miedos se fueron al entrar porque casi no reconoció el hall o la sala de visitas. La decoración había cambiado totalmente, con colores más vivos y más luz en el ambiente. El lustre que había matado a Dobby había sido sustituido por otro mayor y las paredes ahora estaban pintadas con colores claros.

La atención de Harry fue desviada por la persona que se levantó de uno de los sofás para recibirlos con una ceja levantada.

\- Mira, si no es el Auror Harry Potter llegando con cinco minutos de ventaja. - Lucius Malfoy dijo. - Justo cuando terminé de escribir una carta agradable para el Tribunal. - El rubio se adelantó, por primera vez en su vida, para apretar la mano de Harry. – Siéntese, señor Potter.

\- Gracias. - Harry habló, ignorando la rareza de la situación. Luego, el moreno miró alrededor hasta encontrar otra persona y se quedó decepcionado al ver que no era Draco. - Señora Malfoy. - Él saludó de lejos, ella le contestó con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Auror Potter, Señores, si me excusan, voy a llamar a Draco.

Cuando todos ya estaban sentados, aunque nadie hubiera invitado a los otros dos, un elfo doméstico les sirvió té caliente. Harry lanzó una mirada hacía el pasillo por donde Narcissa había salido, como si pudiera apresurarla con ese gesto.

\- Creo que ya está al corriente de los hechos, señor Potter. - La voz arrastrada de Lucius llamó la atención del moreno.

Antes que Harry pudiera contestar, Crutcheley se adelantó:

\- Señor Malfoy, aún no tuvimos tiempo de ponernos al día con todos los hechos, pero...

\- ¿Una semana no fue tiempo suficiente para exponer la situación a Potter? - Lucius lo interrumpió con una mirada helada.

\- Temo que sólo tuve algunos minutos esta mañana para saber acerca del tema, señor Malfoy. - Harry creyó que era mejor desviar la atención del viejo mago, que parecía exhausto por todos los acontecimientos de ese día. - El Cuartel de los Aurores asumirá la investigación a partir de ahora y...

Harry se interrumpió cuando oyó pasos y miró en la dirección del pasillo donde luego surgió Narcissa seguida de muy cerca por Draco. Hacía más de un año que Harry no lo veía personalmente, sólo por fotografías del Profeta. Draco no parecía físicamente cambiado, pero había alguna cosa diferente que Harry no pudo identificar prontamente. Sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente.

\- Potter. - Draco saludó, sus ojos fijos en algún punto cerca de los zapatos del moreno.

\- Hola, Draco. - Harry dijo, y tuvo que respirar hondo para calmar los latidos fuertes de su propio corazón. Esperó que los otros Malfoy se acomodaran antes de continuar. - Nosotros necesitamos que el señor nos dé todas las informaciones, cualquiera que crea importante, sobre su rutina y la de su familia, y claro, la manera que recibió la amenaza.

Lucius se recostó en su lugar luciendo tan digno y altanero cómo un rey.

\- Tengo seguridad, señor Potter, que como empleado del Ministerio tiene acceso a cada movimiento que hice en los últimos dieciocho meses. - Habló sarcásticamente.

Harry no se dejó intimidar.

\- Si es necesario sí, pero necesito saber acerca de las relaciones que su familia mantiene con otras personas, si alguien intentó mantener contacto con ustedes recientemente, alguna cosa sospechosa. Cualquier cosa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, fue Narcissa quien contestó primero:

\- Tengo la costumbre de ir al Callejón Diagón una vez por semana o cada quince días. - Ella empezó en tono profesional. - Algunas veces Draco me acompaña para ir a la librería. Siempre tengo cuidado y pongo atención para saber si alguien me sigue y digo a mi hijo que haga lo mismo.

\- ¿Y tuvo la impresión que era seguida?

\- Sí, dos veces, pero no pude reconocer a nadie. Mantengo contacto con algunas señoras de familias nobles. - Ella irguió la barbilla. - Puedo citar sus nombres si prefiere.

\- Prefiero que me haga una lista, por favor. - Harry dijo. - ¿Y tú, Draco, ya tuviste la impresión de ser vigilado?

\- Ahm... - Draco limpió la garganta luciendo sorprendido por Harry al dirigirle la palabra directamente. - No, creo que no.

\- Draco anda muy distraído últimamente. - Narcissa habló, su tono revelando su reprobación por aquello.

Harry esperó que ella ofreciera más informaciones, pero cuando quedó claro que aquello era todo, volvió a preguntar:

\- ¿Y tú, Draco, mantienes contacto con alguien? ¿Algún compañero de la escuela? - Harry preguntó con cuidado para no hablar sólo de la casa de las serpientes.

\- Pansy Parkinson. - Draco se encogió de hombros. - Daphne Greengrass a veces envía una carta.

\- ¿Y Goyle? - Harry preguntó. - ¿Zabini?

\- Nunca más nos hablamos. - Draco habló, desviando los ojos hacia sus propias manos.

\- ¿Ustedes van frecuentemente a otro sitio que no sea el Callejón Diagón? - Harry preguntó y vio que Draco lanzaba una mirada a sus padres antes de contestar que no. - ¿Y usted, señor Malfoy, se relaciona con alguien del pasado?

Harry intentó sonar normal y por un momento pensó que Lucius haría otra observación llena de veneno, pero contestó con seriedad:

\- Si se refiere a alguien que estuviera involucrado activamente con el Lord, no, no mantengo contacto con nadie del tipo por razones obvias. Sólo una y otra familia de abolengo. Pasaré los nombres a Narcissa.

\- Excelente. ¿Si entendí correctamente ustedes no tienen motivo para desconfiar de alguien en particular? - Harry miró a los tres, que negaron con las cabezas.

\- Señor Potter, creo que tiene mucha más información del sospechoso que nosotros. - Lucius dijo, como quien cierra el tema. - Puedo citar los nombres de algunas personas que aún no fueron capturadas.

Él estaba buscando informaciones, Harry sabía. Cualquier cosa sobre la caza de los Mortífagos era confidencial, aunque no hubiera casi nada para dar continuación a los casos.

\- Claro, podemos empezar por esas personas. - Harry dijo, ya levantándose y dejando la taza de té vacía en la mesa. - Mantendremos contacto y con su guardia personal. - Hablar en aquello hizo sonar una alarma en la cabeza de Harry. - Y no vi a nadie de la guardia en la entrada. - Harry dijo, mirando a Crutcheley.

El viejo pareció curvarse aún más.

\- B-bien... el caso es que... - El empezó a explicar, pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

\- Recusé los términos del tribunal cuando hice valer mi derecho a protección. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a unos tipos de la guardia y no quiero a nadie del tipo en mi propiedad, pero, ¿por qué no te sientas, Potter? Creo que aún no fuiste informado de toda la situación.

Harry miró a Mabbott, que no había abierto la boca hasta el momento y continuó callado mientras encogía los hombros. Harry volvió a sentarse con una sensación rara en el estómago. Debía saber que ahí había gato encerrado.

Lucius limpió la garganta.

\- Señor Potter, a lo largo de todos estos meses aprendí a vivir con las miradas que recibo cada vez que pongo mis pies en la calle, pero eso no significa que me acostumbré con ellos. No renuncié a mi derecho de protección personal, sólo decidí ejercer mi derecho de poder elegir mi guardia. En una semana conseguí diversas evidencias y leyes que garantizan ese derecho, puedo fácilmente procesar el Ministerio en el caso que ellos se rehúsen a atender mi pedido. Era en eso que trabajaba antes que ustedes llegaran. La solicitud que le hice al señor Crutcheley y que él se olvidó de decirle, es que usted sea mi guardia personal, señor Potter.

\- ¿Yo? - Harry abrió mucho los ojos mientras Mabbott tuvo un ataque de tos. - Pero... señor Malfoy.

\- ¿Sí? - Lucius dijo, imponente en su asiento.

Harry buscó algunos argumentos para rehusarse, pero no encontró ninguno. Su entrenamiento como auror ciertamente lo calificaba para realizar tal tarea. Harry pensó en Earle, para quien siempre era dado ese tipo de trabajo, ¿por qué Harry no podía hacerlo? ¿Dejaba la fama subirle a la cabeza? Aquella era su oportunidad de mostrar a Robards que no aceptaría ser su chico por toda su carrera como Auror.

\- Claro. - Harry habló por fin. - ¿Cuándo comienzo?

La sonrisa que surgió en la cara de Lucius fue como mínimo aterradora. Primero porque Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ver al hombre sonreír. Segundo porque era evidente que la intención de Lucius era mostrar que aún podía ejercer influencia en el Ministerio, doblar las personas según su reverenda gana.

\- Confío en la protección de Malfoy Manor. - Lucius habló en tono de negocios. - No necesito que nadie vigile aquí, pero quiero que esté disponible para acompañar a cualquiera de nosotros cuando salgamos de la mansión, en cualquier horario. Y también si recibimos otra carta sospecha, creo que tienen algún tipo de artefacto para comunicarse en emergencias, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, aquí está. - Crutcheley dijo, sacando de sus bolsos lo que parecía un puñado de relojes baratos. - Son programables, basta apuntar con la varita y decir la palabra clave, generalmente el apellido de la persona, y luego el mensaje, que sólo puede tener cincuenta letras. Cuando uno de ellos es activado todos los demás van a calentarse y mostrar el mensaje.

El viejo mago programó el de Harry y el joven puso el artefacto alrededor de su pulso derecho ya que el izquierdo ya tenía el antigua reloj de Fabian Prewett. Los tres Malfoy fruncieron los ceños hacia los falsos relojes, y los pusieron en los antebrazos para quedarse ocultos bajo las ropas.

\- Bien, creo que eso significa que comienzo ahora mismo. - Harry concluyó, conformado. - ¿Alguno de ustedes pretende salir hoy?

Harry miró en la dirección de Draco que por algún motivo estaba mirando a Mabbott con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio desvió los ojos así que percibió la mirada de Harry.

\- Haremos contacto cuando necesitemos de sus servicios, Potter. - Lucius habló y sólo entonces se levantó. - Agradezco su cooperación hasta el momento, auror Potter. Tengo seguridad que hará todo lo posible por mi familia.

Harry estrechó los ojos delante de la cortesía de su anfitrión, aquel hombre no hacía nada sin segundas intenciones.

\- Hasta luego, gracias por el té.

Todos se despidieron con cortesía.

\- Tío, Robards va a comer el hígado de alguien hoy. - Mabbott dijo apenas salieron al jardín de la propiedad. - Y algo me dice que no le caí bien a Draco Malfoy. No dejaba de mirarme raro.

\- Impresión tuya. - Harry dijo, distraído.

\- ¿Entonces aquella mueca es permanente? Mira, sé cuando no le gusto a alguien, y puede tener seguridad que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Harry no estaba poniendo atención. Su mente ya estaba trabajando en la lista de sospechosos. Lucius Malfoy estaba muy en lo cierto, Harry haría su mejor esfuerzo en aquel caso.

 **Gracias** **Jess Granger por comentar, espero que te ayude a soportar unos días más de espera! ;)**


	5. Tenías la llave de mi prisión

**Razón Drarry utilizada: 43. Porque no notas como tu enemigo luce enfermo sólo porque lo odias. (Príncipe Mestizo)**

Aunque la rutina de Harry cambió, no fue algo tan drástico como el chico había imaginado. Harry pensó que los Malfoy aprovecharían al máximo la oportunidad que tenían para ser vistos y fotografiados en las calles con la compañía de Harry Potter, pero ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el joven auror aceptó ser el guardia personal de los Malfoy y sólo había sido llamado cuatro veces, todas durante su horario habitual en el Ministerio. Tres de ellas para acompañar a Narcissa Malfoy al callejón Diagon, donde ella entró en la mayoría de las tiendas de antigüedades y decoración para comprar los artículos más caros e inútiles, menos el último paseo, cuando compró regalos de navidad. La cuarta vez fue Lucius Malfoy quien solicitó su compañía para ir hacía el banco para sacar más oro para que su mujer continuara gastando en los artículos caros y inútiles.

Draco no había accionado el dispositivo ni siquiera una vez.

Harry sentía mucha curiosidad, ¿estaba Draco tan determinado a evitarlo que prefería pasar semanas enteras encerrado en la mansión? ¿O sería el comportamiento normal del rubio? Si lo que Draco dijo era verdad, no tenía ninguna compañía que no fuera sus padres y algunas eventuales cartas de Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson. Harry sentía desconcierto al pensar en cómo el Slytherin debía sentirse sólo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad que Draco estuviera ignorando las recomendaciones de sus padres y saliendo sólo, pero Harry no creía que el rubio fuera tan estúpido, era pijo y cobarde como Ron siempre decía a cada oportunidad siempre que el tema pasaba por el lado de los Malfoy.

Pero aunque Harry tenía mucha curiosidad acerca del comportamiento de Draco Malfoy, su rutina en el Ministerio era básicamente la misma. La noticia sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Lucius Malfoy había hecho que Robards casi tuviera un síncope, pero por más que el Jefe de los Aurores hiciera un berrinche, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El propio Ministro había dejado claro que prefería jugar con las reglas del ex-mortífago que arriesgarse a un escándalo. Por fin, Robards tuvo que conformarse, pero la operación tuvo que permanecer sigilosa por petición suya, ya que la última cosa que deseaba era que otras personas también pidieran sus servicios especiales por ser famoso. El acuerdo era que Harry tenía que cumplir su horario de trabajo normalmente y atender a cualquier llamado de sus protegidos inmediatamente, si fuera llamado fuera de su horario habitual podía compensar con descansos combinados con Robards. Harry también fue nombrado el responsable por las investigaciones de los Mortífagos, que estaba sin avances hace unos meses sin nuevas evidencias. Felizmente, en el transcurso de las tres semanas que estuvo a cargo de los Malfoy, Harry había reducido el número de sospechosos a cuatro. Infelizmente, los cuatro eran fugitivos que menos pistas habían dejado, y las que habían dejado ya habían sido investigadas exhaustivamente sin éxito.

Harry había recibido una denuncia aquella mañana sobre una invasión en una de las tiendas del Knockturn Alley, pero el único testigo estaba muy borracho y el moreno no sabía si debería considerar aquello como una pista o no. Parecía evidente además para ser verdad. Los fugitivos difícilmente cometían errores de ese tipo. Harry estaba tan concentrado analizando la situación que saltó asustado cuando Robards entró en la sala, murmurando sobre como no habían más testigos como antiguamente.

\- Harry, tenemos una posible pista para tu caso. - Dijo, llegando frente a la mesa de Harry. - Pero como siempre ya está congelada de tan fría. A un comerciante de ingredientes controlados para pociones le fue robado su stock hace dos meses.

\- ¿Dos meses? - Harry preguntó. - Pero pesquisé por ese tipo de ocurrencia y no...

\- Es que él no hizo la denuncia ni nada por el estilo. - Robards lo interrumpió con toda la impaciencia que lo caracterizaba. - Uno de los funcionarios confesó el crimen y el idiota tuvo pena de denunciarlo, sólo lo despidió y ni se preocupó en recuperar los productos robados. Lo que pasa es que el comerciante pensó que sería bueno avisar a las autoridades sólo esta mañana.

\- ¿Sería una tienda en Knockturn Alley? - Harry preguntó inmediatamente.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada. - Harry inmediatamente guardó el informe del testigo borracho en el cajón de su mesa. - ¿Hay algo más?

\- Ya tenemos la dirección del funcionario y ya puse dos guardias allí. Los oficiales acabaron de informar que el tipo está en casa. ¿Asumes desde ese punto?

\- ¡Claro! - Harry dijo, ya poniéndose de pie. - Voy a llamar a Mabbott que me acompañe... ¡OUCH!

Harry juró por lo bajo al sentir su piel arder y levantó la camisa para ver el reloj brillando como fierro caliente.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Robards preguntó, enfadado.

\- Lo siento. - Harry habló levantándose al leer el mensaje por tercera vez. - Tengo que estar en Wiltshire en quince minutos.

Fue la vez de Robards de jurar por lo bajo.

\- Voy a enviar a Willianson junto con Mabbott. - El Jefe habló. - Vete antes que yo cambie de idea.

Harry no hesitó en obedecer. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor el auror leyó el mensaje por la cuarta o quinta vez:

"Salgo en quince minutos. Draco"

-xyz-

Generalmente Draco no pasaba tanto tiempo sin salir de casa, pero desde la amenaza no se atrevía a poner los pies fuera de la propiedad. Y no era sólo para no exponerse al peligro, sino también para no tener que solicitar la compañía de Potter. Principalmente por causa de Potter.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se encontraron personalmente que tuvo esperanzas que la fascinación por el héroe hubiese desaparecido o por lo menos disminuido para niveles aceptables. Obviamente que el rubio había acompañado cada noticia en el Profeta, siempre con cierta desconfianza justamente por conocer la tendencia sensacionalista del periódico. Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar en el objeto de su obsesión como algo intocable e intangible, el Potter de sus fantasías, que juzgaba ser capaz de quedarse inmune al Potter de carne y hueso. Bien, Draco estaba completamente engañado. Harry estaba aún más atractivo personalmente. Su rostro tenía trazos más marcados, los ojos más brillantes, estaba más alto y su físico mucho más desarrollado, aún estaba magro, pero fuerte y sólo un poco más bajo que Draco, pero claramente había madurado físicamente. Con esa constatación llegaron los celos de todo y todos los que estaban alrededor del moreno, como aquel chico que estuvo sentado a su lado en la visita a la mansión. Era visible que miraba a Potter con admiración mientras éste conducía el encuentro con naturalidad y profesionalismo, como si hubiera nacido para hacer investigaciones. Draco lo odió al minuto por poder disfrutar de la compañía de Harry.

La aparición de Potter le había afectado tanto que Draco hizo de todo para evitarlo en las semanas que siguieron, principalmente porque deseaba mucho verlo. El rubio se retó a sí mismo para sólo salir de casa cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, y claro, impedir que Potter supiera de sus estudios y sus aspiraciones en el Ministerio. Desde que Lucius había puesto en duda su capacidad de entrar en el Ministerio sin una intervención, Draco estaba tercamente dispuesto a probar lo contrario. El hecho de que falló dos veces a lo largo de aquel año aún no había logrado que desistiera. Aún, ya que la última vez que hizo la prueba pasó en la parte escrita y fue convocado para la entrevista, pero cuando el entrevistador lo miró con desprecio al llamar su nombre, Draco supo que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ser aprobado, pero lo iba a intentar hasta que lograra su objetivo.

Tres semanas fue el máximo de tiempo que Draco consiguió mantener su propósito de no salir de la mansión. Necesitaba unos libros más actuales para estudiar, pero principalmente, necesitaba ver al moreno. Sencillamente, necesitaba y podía verlo, no iba a tocarlo ni hablar más que lo necesario, sólo verlo y apreciar su compañía, aunque para Harry eso no fuera más que una obligación. Después de decidirse por llamarlo al día siguiente, Draco sintió una ansiedad enorme. Se quedó tan enfadado con él mismo por tal debilidad que se la tomó con los elfos domésticos, cosa que no hacía hace mucho tiempo. No durmió bien por la noche y tuvo que usar un glamour para las ojeras por la mañana. Se vistió formalmente, más que su costumbre, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener las apariencias en el desayuno, pero nunca fue un buen actor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - Narcissa fue la primera en preguntar, aunque ciertamente no fue la primera en notar su comportamiento a juzgar por las miradas que Lucius le lanzaba por encima del periódico. - Luces nervioso.

\- Necesito comprar unos libros. - Draco dijo la verdad. - Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon esta mañana.

\- Ya era hora. - Lucius comentó, sin sacar los ojos del Profeta. - Ya me cansé de decirte que no somos prisioneros, Draco. Es bueno que seamos vistos en público para que no crean que estamos asustados.

Era muy fácil no lucir intimidado con Harry Potter de guardaespaldas, Draco pensó con acritud.

\- Que bueno, Draco. - Narcissa dijo, después de tomar un poco de té. - Ya me preocupabas al pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella biblioteca día y noche. Un poco más y vas a oler como libros y pergaminos viejos.

Lucius no comentó, pero soltó un bufido de desprecio. Draco sabía exactamente que pensaba su padre, desaprobaba su terquedad al matarse estudiando cuando podía muy bien manipular a Potter por un poco de ayuda.

\- ¿Alguien me acompaña? - Draco preguntó, sin tener idea que esperar, pero ambos rehusaron y fue así que Draco se vio en su habitación encarando su reflejo después de haber enviado el mensaje de la forma más directa e impersonal posible.

\- ¿Por qué me doy el trabajo? – Draco preguntó en voz alta. Potter era heterosexual. El hecho que el rubio estuviera más o menos arreglado no haría la mínima diferencia. Potter ni siquiera iba a notar su nuevo perfume. Draco sentía que se preparaba para una puerta, pero se arregló el pelo una vez más antes de bajar.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Draco oyó voces en la sala de visitas y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de dar los últimos pasos.

\- ¿Cómo podemos tener seguridad de que eres Potter?

Cuando Draco puso los pies en el salón tres miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Potter llegaba adelantado y estaba hablando con sus padres. El tema era serio al juzgar la cara que tenían los tres.

\- Potter. - Draco saludó y abrió mucho los ojos al ver como el moreno se acercaba rápidamente.

El auror sujetaba la varita, aunque no la apuntara directamente hacía Draco. El rubio notó que sus padres también traían sus varitas las manos, aunque la mantuviesen bajas.

\- Draco, hazme una pregunta. - Potter dijo, gravemente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Una pregunta cualquiera que sólo yo puedo contestar.

Sorprendido, a Draco le llevó algunos segundos para procesar el pedido. Entonces se vió perdido en un mar de recuerdos, su mente trabajando rápidamente. Algo que sólo él pudiera saber... que no había dicho a ninguna otra persona.

\- En nuestro primer año. - Draco dijo, pasando la lengua por los labios. - ¿Qué cosa el medio gigante estaba escondiendo en su casa?

\- Una cría de dragón, el mismo que enfrenté tres años después en el Torneo. - Harry contestó prontamente y Draco lanzó una mirada al mismo tiempo orgullosa y desafiadora a sus padres, que habían dudado de su palabra en aquella ocasión. Lucius alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Potter se giró para mirar al patriarca.

\- Como medida de seguridad, siempre deben tener ese tipo de preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Principalmente para los que entran en la mansión.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Draco preguntó, su respiración casi fallando cuando Potter lo miró nuevamente. Necesitaba parar con aquello, se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Hubo un robo de ingredientes controlados hace dos meses y sólo ahora llegó a nuestro conocimiento.

\- Multijugos. - Draco dijo inmediatamente.

\- Exacto. - Potter confirmó. - Si tenemos en cuenta el tiempo de preparación de la poción estamos por lo menos un mes retrasados para impedirlo. El criminal ya puede haberse colado en nuestro medio sin que nos percatáramos. Hay que tener más cuidado de ahora en delante. ¿Creo que no preciso decirles de tener cuidado con el pelo o cosas de ese tipo?

\- Claro que sabemos eso. - Narcissa dijo, arrugando su nariz.

\- Excelente. - Harry contestó, mirando nuevamente a Draco. - ¿Ya estás listo?

Draco no contestó, se limitó a despedirse de sus padres y garantizar que no iba a tardar demasiado. Cogió un poco de polvos Flú y sólo entonces reveló su destino:

\- Flourish and Blotts. - Dijo en alto y buen tono.

Draco salió del camino y sacudió las cenizas de su ropa cuando llegó a la librería. Hubo un tiempo que Draco prefería aparecer directamente en Borgin&Burkes, pero desde que Borgin fue enviado a Azkabán su familia no era bien recibida en Knockturn Alley. Draco siquiera miró atrás al oír el ruido de la chimenea activándose nuevamente. Siguió por las estanterías, no dio cinco pasos antes que Potter limpiara su garganta.

\- Draco, lo siento por no haber esclarecido antes, pero me gustaría que en las próximas veces me dijeras nuestro destino antes de salir, así podré llegar antes para chequear el lugar, es procedimiento.

\- Todo bien. - Draco dijo, fingiendo estar interesado en los libros para darse al trabajo de mirar en la dirección de Potter, si él se molestó, el rubio no tuvo cómo saberlo. Por el rabillo de ojo pudo ver que Potter lo seguía, aunque mantuviera algunos pasos de distancia. La tienda estaba sin movimiento y para cualquier rincón que Draco miraba podía ver un anuncio de la biografía no autorizada de Harry Potter, la tercera en ser lanzada. "El mejor regalo de navidad", decían los carteles. El rubio luego encontró la estantería con el tema que buscaba, un dependiente hizo mención de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero desistió, probablemente al reconocerlo. Fue directamente en la dirección de Potter, que estaba parado al final del pasillo observando todo.

\- Harry Potter, es un honor. - El mago dijo, animado. - ¿Puedes firmar mi biografía?

\- No, gracias. - Harry dijo, como si el mago hubiera ofrecido té y Draco observó la sonrisa del dependiente disminuir un poco.

\- Claro, claro, perdón. - El mago dijo, incluso haciendo una inclinación, como si Potter fuera un rey. – Está aquí como un cliente, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Sólo estoy mirando. - Harry dijo, rápidamente. - Pero Malfoy llegó primero, ¿por qué no le atiendes a él?

Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción, el mago se acercó, visiblemente contrariado.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Malfoy?

\- Por ahora, nada. - Draco contestó. - Llamaré si es necesario, gracias.

El hombre se alejó y Draco vió como Potter disfrazaba una sonrisa. El rubio volvió a concentrarse en su búsqueda, mirando de vez en cuando hacia Potter, que difícilmente lo observaba directamente, y buscaba quedarse oculto para no llamar atención indeseada. Estaba más al pendiente de mirar quién se acercaba a Draco, tenía las manos relajadas al lado del cuerpo, pero él mismo sabía la rapidez con la que el auror podía armarse cuando era necesario, ya estuvo en la mira de esa varita, hecho que no deseaba repetir por el resto de su vida si fuera posible. Aunque su atención jamás se desviara totalmente de Potter, el rubio encontró los libros que buscaba, sólo no tenía prisa de volver, ahora que había salido de la mansión. Continuó caminando entre las estanterías sin ningún propósito y terminó por pasar por las biografías de Potter, fue cuando hesitó. El rubio no había puesto sus manos en ninguna de las versiones anteriores, se dijo a sí mismo que prefería creer en lo que pensaba del héroe, además, ninguno de los libros había sido escrito por alguien cercano de Harry, cosa que sólo podía significar que no pasaban de chismes e imaginación. La autora de la nueva versión, Melissa Higher, era famosa por escribir artículos sin ningún contenido para una revista mágica para jovencitas sin nada en la cabeza. Pero nada de eso hacía que el rubio se sintiera menos curioso.

Draco miró a Potter, que estaba observando a una señora con dos niños y actuó rápidamente. Cogió uno de sus enormes libros y puso una biografía dentro de él, ocultando el libro menor allí. La capa mostraba a un Harry Potter avergonzado cambiando un apretón de manos con el Ministro Shackebolt mientras los flashes de otras cámaras iluminaban su rostro. Draco conocía aquella foto, era de la ceremonia de nombramiento de Potter como auror. Hojeó el libro esperando que alguna palabra saltara a sus ojos, llamando la atención. "Ginny" aparecía en casi todas las páginas, Draco ya iba a cerrar el libro cuando decidió mirar el índice, inmediatamente, encontró la palabra "Malfoy". Había un capítulo entero dedicado a los Malfoy. Draco hojeó hasta llegar a la página indicada e hizo una lectura dinámica. El libro tenía varias preguntas sin respuesta: ¿Cuál fue el motivo que llevó Potter a librar a los Malfoy de la prisión? ¿Tenía el héroe conocimiento de los crímenes de Lucius? ¿Tal vez fue efecto de la Imperius? Draco ya estaba casi dejando el libro cuando una citación llamó su atención. Era una entrevista con una alumna de Hogwarts que no era identificada:

 _"Siempre pensé que había algo oculto entre Harry y Malfoy. Para todos lucían odiarse, pero jamás me engañaron. Tengo seguridad que estaban liados y que fue por eso que Harry los defendió al final. Tal vez pensaron que nadie aceptaría si admitieran la relación."_

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sin creerlo. Imaginó si Harry había leído aquello o se lo leería algún día. ¿Lo encontraría chistoso? ¿Absurdo? ¿Ridículo?

\- Yo que tú no leería eso. - Dijo una voz femenina muy cerca de él.

Draco cerró los libros, sorprendido, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Hermione Granger estaba a dos pasos de él con una bufanda enorme en su cuello y un libro en la mano.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Draco preguntó, a la defensiva. Estaba furioso con él mismo por dejarse sorprender de esa manera. Felizmente Potter continuaba vigilando a distancia y aunque hubiera reconocido su amiga el moreno no hizo ademán de acercarse.

Granger sacudió los hombros.

\- Un montón de tonterías, si quieres mi opinión. - Draco quiso decir que no deseaba su opinión, pero estaba demasiado aliviado que ella no dijera el nombre de su lectura en voz alta.

\- Nadie que realmente conozca a Harry cambió más que dos palabras con esa mujer, eso te lo garantizo.

\- ¿Todos aguardando tu versión? - Draco preguntó, de manera no muy agradable, dejando los dos libros en la estantería.

Granger rodó los ojos.

\- La cosa que Harry menos necesita ahora es más publicidad. Tal vez un día... - Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por los libros que Draco traía. - ¿Vas a hacer la prueba del Ministerio? - Ella preguntó con admiración.

Draco usó una de sus miradas mortales en ella, evitando mirar también a Potter.

\- ¿Y tú, no tenías nada más que leer y decoraste los reglamentos del concurso? - Draco habló. Felizmente, el moreno continuaba a una distancia segura y difícilmente habría oído algo.

\- Noté que no lo negaste. - Granger dijo con una sonrisa al seguir la mirada preocupada de Draco hacía Potter. - Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero sé de un libro que te puede ayudar. - Ella giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar, segura de que Draco la seguiría.

\- Mierda. - Draco murmuró al hacer exactamente eso.

Ella pasó los dedos por los libros hasta encontrar el que buscaba, de tamaño mediano y fecha reciente.

\- Ese libro será útil.

\- ¿También harás la prueba? - Draco preguntó, al hojear el libro, olvidando que debería lucir desinteresado.

\- No ahora. - Granger contestó. - Antes haré mis EXTASIS, elegí volver a Hogwarts para rehacer el séptimo año. Haré la prueba luego quita esto, pero estuve estudiando lo que salió en las últimas cinco pruebas y... - Ella notó la mirada incrédula del rubio y se puso roja. - Bien, es sólo una sugestión. - Completó, pasando los dedos por el pelo.

\- Gracias. - Draco dijo, al no saber qué contestar.

Ella sacudió los hombros y fue en dirección a Potter. Draco se preguntó si le diría a su amigo sobre sus estudios, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a eso, por eso les dio la espalda y fue a pagar sus libros, cuando terminó, Potter ya estaba solo.

\- ¿Y ahora, dónde vamos?

\- A mi casa. - Draco informó ya caminando hacía la chimenea. - Imagino que allí puedo ir antes.

\- Pero... - Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pero qué, Potter?

\- Imaginé que aprovecharías para hacer tus compras de navidad o ver a tus amigos. - Harry dijo, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, un poco avergonzado. - Es decir, casi no sales de casa.

Draco consideró si debería contestar con "No es de tu incumbencia", pero terminó por no ser tan borde después de esa manifestación de interés.

\- Ya compré mis regalos vía lechuza, y no tengo amigos, si es que aún no te diste cuenta.

Harry frunció los labios con una mueca y no contestó, cosa que Draco agradeció. La última cosa que deseaba era oír un "lo siento".

Después que Harry se aseguró que Draco estaba seguro en su casa nuevamente, se despidió y prometió que avisaría si tenía noticias sobre el robo de los ingredientes. Así que el moreno salió, Draco se vio haciendo planes para su próximo paseo al aire libre.

-xyz-

Harry pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla y Madame Rosmerta sirvió más de tres pintas. Aquella tarde de sábado los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban de paseo en Hogsmeade, Ron y Harry habían hecho una visita sorpresa para Hermione al encontrarla allí, era la antevíspera del San Valentín, cosa que había hecho que Harry dudara en unirse a sus amigos, ya que imaginó que deseaban un poco de intimidad, pero Ron insistió que sería bienvenido.

\- En serio, este es el mejor año que ya tuve. - Hermione dijo.

Harry tuvo que disfrazar la risa cuando Ron, que estaba abrazado a su novia hizo una mueca, imaginando que ella no lo veía, pero terminó llevándose un pellizco.

\- ¿Qué hice, ahora? - El pelirrojo preguntó, indignado.

\- Vi tu reflejo en mi taza. - Hermione contestó y Harry casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

\- Sabía que deberíamos ir al Cabeza de Puerco. - Ron reclamó. - Allí las tazas son tan sucias que no habría peligro con mi reflejo.

\- ¡Pendejo! - Hermione quiso enfadarse, pero terminó por reír con él y Ron.

Harry se acordaba cuando se preguntaba si era una buena idea que los dos fueran novios, temía que la amistad jamás fuera la misma, o porque el noviazgo terminase y los dos no se hablaran más, o porque iban a excluirlo porque ya se tenían uno al otro. Ahora veía como fue tonto al preocuparse. Ron y Hermione estaban hechos uno para el otro, aunque las diferencias entre ambos fueran tan enormes. Tal vez por eso estaban bien, porque se equilibraban uno al otro.

\- ¿Harry? - Madame Rosmerta volvió a la mesa, luciendo un poco contrariada. - Aquellas señoritas del rincón a la izquierda - Dijo, señalando la mesa con cuatro chicas. - Me pidieron que te entregara esto.

La propietaria de Las Tres Escobas abrió la mano y alguna cosa voló, aunque fuera difícil de creer, fueron cuatro pares de labios brillantes, que fueron hacía las mejillas de Harry y le dieron besos ruidosos.

\- ¿Pero... qué? - Harry preguntó, sorprendido, limpiando el rostro con las manos. - Que maravilla.

Ron tuvo un ataque de risa, Hermione intentó controlarse, pero terminó como su novio. Harry sintió sus mejillas calientes y evitó mirar en dirección a la mesa de las chicas.

\- Lo siento, Harry. - Hermione dijo, más controlada.

Ella no lucía muy arrepentida, Harry pensó, deseando ocultarse tras su taza de cerveza. Madame Rosmerta limpió su garganta.

\- ¿Debo llevar alguna respuesta? - Ella preguntó, con cara de quien no estaba muy feliz de ser usada como chica de recados.

\- De ninguna manera. - Harry dijo. - Gracias.

\- Ay, Harry, honestamente. - Ron dijo, cuando se cansó de reír. - Creo que debes seguir tu vida y buscar otra novia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

Ron suspiró.

\- Conozco a mi hermana, Harry. Ella no se quedará sola mucho tiempo, aunque no sea algo en serio. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. No es como si estuvieron comprometidos o algo así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Harry. - Hermione se juntó al novio. - Fue por eso que Ginny cortó contigo antes de irse, no deseaba que estuvieran atados cuando no tiene idea de cuándo podrá volver.

\- Ella escribió la semana pasada, dijo que tal vez sólo venga en las pascuas. - Ron informó.

\- ¿La semana pasada? - Harry preguntó, hacía dos meses que no recibía nada de ella.

\- Sí, te lo digo, no te quedes esperando por ella. - Ron volvió a hablar. - Ginny no está comprometida con nadie en el momento.

Harry bajó los ojos hacia sus manos sin saber qué decir. Cuando Ginny cortó con él antes de viajar, Harry le había dicho a ella que no iba a liarse con nadie, que no necesitaban cortar. Había pensado que ella hacía aquello sólo por él, pero ahora vio que Ron tenía razón y que él había sido egoísta al no pensar en ella. Era obvio que Ginny también deseaba estar libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana.

\- Es mejor así, Harry. - Hermione dijo, cariñosamente.

\- Ya sé. - El moreno concordó, fue su idea finalmente, era mejor para las carreras de los dos. - Ya sé, es sólo que... no sé si quiero liarme con otra persona ahora.

\- Nadie te está presionando. - Hermione dijo, con una sonrisa. - Sólo decimos que vamos apoyarte si cambias de idea.

\- Eso mismo, tío. - Ron concordó.

Harry se sintió agradecido por la comprensión de sus amigos, pero no creía que fuera a cambiar de idea tan pronto. Sintió su pulso calentarse, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la sensación que ni se sorprendió. Consultó el reloj de pulso para saber el mensaje.

\- ¡No me digas que te llaman ahora! - Ron exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¿No te vas, verdad?

\- Lo siento, chicos. - Harry dijo, terminando su cerveza de un trago, ya cogiendo algunas monedas.

\- ¡Pero, Harry! - Ron protestó, incrédulo. - Es sábado y ya va a anochecer, sea lo que quieran puede esperar hasta el lunes.

\- Ron. - Hermione dijo, seriamente. - Es su trabajo.

Pero el pelirrojo no la escuchó. Harry sabía que su amigo estaba celoso desde que el Profeta había publicado las fotos de Draco y él caminando juntos en el callejón diagón con un artículo sobre una posible y sorpresiva amistad entre ellos.

\- Pero no tiene que ser. - Ron continuó. - Eso no es cierto, Harry. ¡Los Malfoy no son tu responsabilidad sólo porque los salvaste de Azkabán! Si dices algo en el Ministerio seguro que...

\- Ron. - Harry lo interrumpió. - Está todo bien. No es como si fuera un sacrificio, puedo usar esas horas para tener un día libre después o ganar como horas extraordinarias.

\- Eso no es cierto. - Ron dijo con terquedad. - Es claro que te usan para quedar bien. Lucius Malfoy no hace nada sin segundas intenciones y tú lo sabes. Sólo te usa para volver a las buenas con la sociedad.

\- La prueba del Ministerio fue hoy, ¿verdad? - Hermione preguntó casualmente, haciendo que los dos chicos la mirasen confusos.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Ron preguntó.

Hermione sacudió sus hombros.

\- Sólo recordé eso ahora. Imaginé que estarías ocupado hoy, Harry.

\- Bien, no lo estuve hasta ahora. - Harry dijo, aprovechando para despedirse. - Hasta luego, chicos.

Harry ignoró la cara enfadada de Ron y salió de Las Tres Escobas para aparecerse directamente fuera de Malfoy Manor, encontrando nuevamente el pavo albino que asustó a Mabbott, cuando entró en la casa, fue hacia el salón, donde Lucius estaba sentando en su butaca de costumbre.

\- Siéntate, señor Potter. - El patriarca invitó. - ¿Acepta hidromiel?

\- No, gracias. - Harry rehusó, creyendo innecesario explicar que no podía beber mientras estaba de servicio. Felizmente sólo había bebido cerveza de mantequilla con Ron y Hermione, aunque sus planes incluían tomar una botella de whisky de fuego con Ron después del paseo con Hermione, probablemente Ron estaba enfadado e iba a abrir la botella sin esperarlo, una pena. - ¿Dónde planea ir, señor Malfoy? - Harry preguntó, intentando no sonar como si lo estuviera apresurando, pero el hombre lucía que no iba a salir tan pronto de aquella butaca.

\- No voy a ningún lado esta noche. - Lucius habló, e hizo una pausa para beber un trago de su bebida como si desafiara a Harry a protestar.

Harry suspiró y se sentó, entonces esperó que Lucius se sintiera tentado a explicar el motivo de haberle convocado. Lucius giró su bebida algunas veces antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

\- Esperaba que pudiera informarme sobre las investigaciones. - El hombre comentó.

Harry creía que conocía los juegos de poder de Lucius después de algunos meses en su compañía. Lucius habló como si Harry tuviera la opción de contestar: "No, gracias, prefiero no hablar de eso en una noche de sábado. Tenga una buena noche." Pero el rubio sabía que Harry no haría algo así. El moreno lanzó una mirada evaluadora en dirección al pasillo antes de recostarse en el sofá, iba a ser una charla larga y él prefería tenerla el lunes, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora, ya que no le daría a Ron el gusto de saber que estaba en lo cierto sobre el llamado de los Malfoy.

Las nuevas informaciones sobre la investigación no eran animadoras. El chico que había robado los ingredientes era un nacido muggle y su memoria había sido dañada por hechizos y fue imposible conducir cualquier tipo de interrogatorio. Sólo pudieron sacarle que había robado los ingredientes y lo recordaba, pero el por qué o a quién los entregó no lo descubrieron. En ese lapso de tiempo los aurores habían capturado a uno de los cuatro mortífagos sospechosos en el caso de los Malfoy: Rabastan Lestrange, pero todo indicaba que él no tenía ninguna relación con la amenaza, claro que adoraría poner las manos en Lucius, pero no arriesgaría sacrificar su libertad por esa venganza, aunque declaró que si hubiera sabido que iba a ser capturado habría hecho su intento. En algún punto de su narrativa, un elfo domestico apareció para informar que la cena estaba lista y Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ser invitado por Lucius para acompañarles en la cena.

\- No... lo siento, pero ya es tarde. - Harry habló levantándose y Lucius hizo lo mismo.

\- Le insisto, señor Potter. Hice un llamado en una hora inapropiada y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta.

Una vez más, Harry se vió obligado a hacer lo que Lucius Malfoy deseaba. Llegaron al comedor al mismo tiempo que Draco, que frunció el ceño al ver a Harry, pasando a arreglar su túnica con nervosismo.

\- Potter. - Draco lo saludó, aunque luciera confuso.

\- El señor Potter va quedarse con nosotros para la cena, Draco.

\- Siéntese, señor Potter. - Narcissa lo invitó con cordialidad.

Harry se sentó en el lugar indicado y Draco hesitó antes de tomar el asiento a su lado. Narcissa y Lucius tomaron los lugares al frente de los jóvenes. Felizmente, el entrenamiento con los aurores incluía algunas clases de etiqueta y el moreno pudo lidiar con los muchos servicios y vasos en frente de él. Harry imaginó que jamás se sintió tan incómodo en su vida y se preguntó si podía empeorar, cuando Narcissa empezó la charla:

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio, señor Potter?

\- Todo controlado.

\- ¿Es verdad que están reformando el predio? - Lucius preguntó casualmente, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta, estaba hablando por más de media hora sin más incomodidades o sentirse avergonzado.

El auror notó que Draco casi no levantaba los ojos de su plato y que sólo hacía algún comentario cuando era imposible evitarlo por las miradas airadas que enviaban sus padres.

\- ¿Robards va a va a retirarse?

No, no era verdad. Aunque ya tuviera el tiempo necesario para retirarse el hombre no pretendía dejar el puesto tan pronto.

\- ¿Y qué piensa de las intenciones del Ministro de Bulgaria al proponer una revisión sobre las medidas de ocultación del Mundo Mágico?

Harry contestó que sí, estaba de acuerdo, ya que la tecnología muggle estaba mucho más avanzadas y las leyes mágicas muy viejas.

\- ¿Y la señorita Weasley? Oí que está muy bien con las Harpías.

Harry limpió su garganta. La incomodidad volvió y el moreno percibió que era observado con atención por Draco por primera vez en la noche.

\- Hummm. - Harry dio un trago en su zumo. - Sí, parece que está muy bien, pero hace tiempo que no habló con ella, así...

\- Claro, claro. Perdone mi indiscreción. - Narcissa se disculpó, aunque no luciera para nada arrepentida. - Oí decir que rompieron, es una pena, formaban una pareja hermosa a decir verdad.

\- Gracias. - Harry dijo y se dio por satisfecho al terminar su plato, esperando que el tema terminara.

\- ¿Pero seguro que no estarás soltero, verdad? - Narcissa continuó con curiosidad.

Harry tuvo que toser al atragantarse con su bebida.

\- Sí, temo que lo estoy.

\- Pero...

\- Narcissa, no agobies al chico. ¿No ves que lo avergüenza? - Lucius habló, también dejando su plato. - Y como hoy tenemos una noche agradable, dos chicos solteros y saludables como ustedes no deberían estar dentro de casa. ¿No crees, Draco?

\- ¡Padre! - Draco dijo, visiblemente contrariado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estoy en lo correcto? Y hace tanto tiempo que no sales de casa que me pregunto si aún sabes lo que es divertirse, hijo.

\- De hecho. - Narcissa concordó, rodando su vino en la copa de cristal. - ¿Por qué no aprovechas la visita del señor Potter para salir un poco, cariño? Eso es, si él no tiene ningún compromiso.

Harry suspiró.

\- No, señora. Mi único compromiso por el momento es con la seguridad de su familia. - Harry informó y tuvo la seguridad que había algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero los tres fingieron no notarlo.

\- ¿Ya ves, Draco? Así también conmemoras tu conquista hoy en la...

\- ¡Está bien! Haré lo que desean. - Draco dijo, interrumpiendo el comentario de su padre y levantándose. - Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo en un rato. Con permiso.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere una copa de vino mientras espera, señor Potter? - Lucius preguntó, ocultando su sonrisa satisfecha tras su copa.

Harry intentó lucir contrariado mientras esperaba, pero la verdad era que no le disgustaba la situación como se suponía. Desde la primera vez que Draco pidió para que lo acompañara a la librería, el rubio lo había llamado varias veces en los dos meses siguientes, pero jamás intercambiaban muchas palabras. Draco siempre parecía enfadado y eso dejaba a Harry frustrado, ya que se conmovía con la soledad del Slytherin. Imaginaba cómo debería echar de menos compañía de su edad, pero el rubio era lo suficientemente terco para no admitirlo y menos aún para hablar con el único joven disponible de su edad, y que para colmo, era su antiguo rival. Pero Harry era tan terco como Draco.

\- Estoy listo. - Draco dijo al volver y Harry creyó que se había puesto una ropa muy igual a la anterior.

\- ¿Usaremos la chimenea? - Harry preguntó después que Draco se despidió de sus padres y marchó hacía la puerta.

\- No, hay que aparecerse. - El rubio dijo, sin voltearse.

\- ¿Y cuál será nuestro destino?

\- ¿Ya oíste hablar de la Taberna y Hospedaría Celestina?

\- No. - Harry dijo, el ceño fruncido y siguiendo a Draco fuera de las protecciones de la mansión. - ¿Dónde es?

\- En medio del Londres muggle aunque sólo esté destinada a magos. - Draco dijo, parando súbitamente antes de salir de las protecciones y mirando atentamente a Harry con los ojos apretados. - Potter, ¿qué te hice en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando te descubrí espiando mi cabina en nuestro sexto año?

\- Me petrificaste, hiciste un discurso sobre mi idiotez y rompiste mi nariz. - Harry habló amargamente, recordando el por qué sentía tanta rabia hacia el rubio en los viejos tiempos. - ¿Por qué preguntaste justamente eso?

Draco sacudió los hombros y volvió a caminar.

\- Imaginé que no es la clase de cosa que cuentas a todo el mundo.

\- Muy chistosito.

Antes que salieran de las protecciones, Harry miró con cuidado alrededor, buscando alguien oculto. Draco limpió su garganta para llamar la atención del auror.

\- ¿Supongo que tendré que aparecernos a los dos ya que no conoces el lugar?

\- Sí. - Harry contestó, satisfecho con su verificación de seguridad.

El moreno extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo de Draco, pero hesitó, súbitamente consciente que la última vez que tocó al rubio fue para rescatarlo del fuego maldito. Se acordaba de cómo Draco se había agarrado en su cintura.

\- No muerdo, Potter.

\- Perdón. - Harry dijo, soltando el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y agradeció que la poca luz ocultara el rubor en sus mejillas. Agarró con fuerza el brazo del rubio y luego sintió el tirón en su ombligo.

Cuando volvió a pisar en el suelo, Harry se vio a la entrada de un salón abandonado con una vieja placa de venda, pero no había ningún número para contacto. Draco miró para los dos lados de la calle antes de marcharse hacía allá. Harry apresuró su paso, negando con la cabeza.

\- Espera un minuto. - El moreno pidió, antes de abrir la puerta.

El ruido y la iluminación del interior fue casi un choque después de la quietud de la calle. El auror registró rápidamente el piano al fondo con una chica con un vestido muy ajustado y con un escote profundo, cantando como si fuera una diva. Las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas por brujos bien vestidos y mujeres elegantes, que se inclinaban sobre ellos, murmurando en sus oídos. Había una escalera que probablemente llevaba a los cuartos en el segundo piso. Una bandeja encantada levitaba por el salón, Harry imaginó que no veía nada sospechoso hasta ahora. Agarrando la varita firmemente dentro de su bolsillo, Harry hizo una seña para que Draco entrara, ya que éste aguardaba tras él.

Draco fue directamente hacía la barra y Harry se emparejó a él, siempre atento al ambiente a su alrededor. Varias cabezas voltearon para ver quién llegaba y algunos miraron una segunda vez, pero nadie se acercó. El camarero del bar miró a ambos con una ceja levantada y preguntó con acento noruego qué deseaban beber.

\- Whisky de fuego para mí. - Draco habló y se volvió hacia Harry con una ceja arqueada.

\- Gracias, pero no beberé nada. - Harry contestó y el camarero se alejó para buscar la bebida del rubio. - Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar alcohol en servicio. – Explicó a Draco, que no le importaba ni un poco.

\- Como digas.

Harry miró alrededor nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia una pareja que se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras. Era difícil no notar el perfume barato que había en el aire, las risas forzadas, las miradas hambrientas de los hombres.

\- Draco, sé que probablemente vas a creer que te hago una pregunta estúpida, ¿pero sabes qué clase de lugar es éste, cierto?

El rubio bebió su whisky en un único trago antes de contestar:

\- Un prostíbulo. Burdel. Casa de Perdición. Sí, sé qué es, Potter. - Dijo, haciendo una seña para que el camarero volviera a llenar su copa. - Y la pregunta fue muy estúpida.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué elegiste venir aquí? - Harry preguntó y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero el rubio terminó por contestarle con la verdad.

\- ¿Sabes qué más aprecian en lugares como éste? Discreción. Todos los que entran aquí no desean ser reconocidos, sea por estar casados, ser famosos o de preferencias dudosas. La última cosa que desean es exposición. ¿Creo que ya notaste la diferencia entre aquí y el Caldero, por ejemplo?

Sin duda que lo hizo, aunque muchos de los presentes lo miraron dos veces, Harry no vio a nadie murmurando o fingiendo que no lo miraban mientras hacía exactamente eso. No había ningún rostro conocido, pero Harry sabía que algunos estaban usando glamur, dos de las chicas lo hacían para ocultar ojeras o señales de edad.

Draco tomó una copa más de whisky y pidió otra al camarero. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a alguien acercarse y llevó la mano a su varita antes de lanzar una mirada intimidante a las dos mujeres risueñas que llegaron hacía ellos.

\- Ni un paso más. - Harry avisó a través de los dientes cerrados.

La sonrisa de las mujeres murió.

\- Oye, cálmate, cariño. - La rubia dijo, dando un paso hacía Harry, que olió alcohol en su aliento.

\- Sólo veníamos a preguntar si no deseaban compañía para una bebida. - La morena dijo, haciendo un puchero, tenía los labios pintados de un rojo muy fuerte.

Draco volteó a verlas muy tranquilamente y Harry sintió rabia al ver que él se divertía con aquello.

\- Lo siento, chicas. - Draco habló y Harry notó que su voz estaba más arrastrada de lo normal. - Pero como pueden ver, ya tenemos la compañía uno del otro y mi amigo aquí es un poquito celoso, seguro que me entienden...

\- Una pena. - La rubia habló, también haciendo un puchero. - Pero si desean añadir más compañía es sólo llamar, dicen que si dos es bueno... cuatro es fantástico.

Draco irguió su copa como si les hiciera un brindis y las dos se fueron, riendo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Harry no podía sacar los ojos de Draco, lo miraba incrédulo.

\- ¿No me deseabas sólo para ti? - Draco dijo, bromeando y volviendo a tragar su tercera copa. - Pues, así ellas no vuelven a incomodar y el recado será pasado adelante.

\- Pero van imaginar que nosotros... - Harry sacudió la cabeza sin creerlo y Draco hizo un mohín.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Harry prefirió no contestar. Se quedó al lado del rubio, poniendo más atención, listo para lidiar a quien se atreviera a acercarse demasiado, pero como Draco previó, fueron ignorados por las chicas, que continuaban subiendo y bajando las escaleras con sus sonrisas falsas. La música no era tan mala, aunque estaba muy alta.

\- ¿Qué harías si elijo a alguien y me voy a un cuarto? - Draco preguntó, después de un tiempo.

Harry consideró si debía contestar la pregunta, ya había perdido la cuenta de las dosis del rubio, pero decidió que Draco merecía la respuesta, por eso usó su tono más profesional para informar:

\- Entraría primero en la habitación para hacer una revisión, reforzaría la seguridad en las ventanas y otros posibles accesos. Mantendría la chica en observación por una hora sin tomar nada para saber que no tomó multijugos, después la revisaría también. Por fin, esperaría pacientemente afuera de la puerta porque mi trabajo sólo termina al dejarte seguro en la mansión. Claro, que antes de todo te aconsejaría sobre la irresponsabilidad de encerrarse en una habitación de una hospedaría cualquiera con una desconocida.

\- Olvídalo. - Draco dijo, aburrido. - Después de todo eso probablemente ya me habré dormido o perdido las ganas.

Harry sintió una satisfacción inexplicable.

\- Entonces. - El moreno dijo. - ¿Puedo saber que estás conmemorando hoy?

\- No. - Draco contestó de manera corta.

Harry respiró hondo e intentó nuevamente.

\- ¿Has visto a Pansy Parkinson últimamente?

\- Ah, sí, claro. Siempre que voy de paseo a los Estados Unidos escondido de ti. - El rubio respondió y Harry decidió que era uno de aquellos borrachos gruñones e insufribles.

\- No sabía que ella había dejado el país. ¿No eran novios?

\- Podemos decir que sí.

\- ¿Ella también no quiso una relación lejana?

Draco lo encaró por un momento.

\- ¿Qué haces, Potter?

\- ¿Cómo así, qué hago? Estoy charlando contigo, Draco.

\- Escucha, Potter. - Draco se puso de pie y dio un paso hacía Harry y lo miró de una manera que hizo que el moreno dudara si estaba borracho o si sólo fingía. - No sé exactamente qué desea mi padre con sus juegos, pero quiero dejar bien claro que no seremos amigos jamás, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué? - Harry preguntó, contagiado por la animosidad del otro. - ¿Por qué haces cuestión de dejar todo peor, Malfoy? Si estamos obligados a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿por qué hacerlo de la manera más difícil? ¿No podemos fingir que somos amigos por unos minutos, Malfoy?

\- ¿Fingir que no nos odiábamos hasta hace algún tiempo? ¿Qué no hicimos la vida uno del otro un infierno? ¿Crees que eso es posible?

\- No nos odiábamos, Draco. Éramos muy niños para odiar. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento, pero tanta cosa sucedió desde entonces... demasiadas cosas. ¿Es tan difícil olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo?

Draco soltó un bufido de desprecio.

\- Ya estabas tardando para echarme en la cara que me salvaste la vida y me libraste de Azkabán, Potter.

"El muy hijo de su madre..." Harry pensó, sintiendo la sangre hervir. Estaban tan cerca que Harry pudo sentir el aliento de alcohol de él y mirar bien dentro de los ojos grises.

\- ¡No hablo sólo de eso, Malfoy! Los dos pasamos por dificultades y sabes de eso. Deja de apenarte de ti mismo. Tengo casi tantas cosas para arrepentirme como tú, y no finjas que no te arrepientes también, ¿casi te maté una vez, te acuerdas?

Draco se alejó un paso de él al oír aquello y Harry calmó su respiración.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón. - El auror concluyó. - No puedo fingir ser tu amigo.

\- No entenderías. - Draco dijo en un susurro y Harry dio un paso hacía él, volviendo a mirar sus ojos y sentir su aliento.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas explicármelo en vez de sacar conclusiones? - El moreno desafió y observó atentamente la reacción del rubio, cuyo pecho se movía rápidamente.

Por un momento, creyó que Draco aceptaría su consejo. Los labios rosados y húmedos del rubio se abrieron, pero en el momento siguiente, Draco se alejó de él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry cerró las manos, deseando golpear la barra, pero se quedó en silencio mientras el rubio pagaba su bebida y salía. Alrededor de ellos nada había cambiado. La música continuaba demasiado alta, las mujeres reían y nadie notó su pelea.

Ellos no cambiaron una palabra al aparecerse, sin tocarse aquella vez. Harry observó como Draco entraba en la mansión. El auror se quedó un tiempo parado allí, mirando el portón de hierro mientras la adrenalina bajaba e intentaba entender por qué se sentía mejor con aquella pelea que con los meses de indiferencia entre ellos.


	6. Amor y Ódio

**Gracias a las betas Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza, sin las cuáles no podría compartir nada de nada con ustedes!**

Razón Drarry utilizada: 73. Porque, aunque sea un cliché, la línea que separa el amor del odio es muy fina. Realmente fina.

"El opuesto del amor no es el odio, pero sí la indiferencia." - Érico Veríssimo

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué tanto piensas, Harry?

Harry parpadeó como si así pudiera limpiar los pensamientos y miró a Mabbott, que se sentaba en frente de él en el restaurante del Ministerio, un lugar poco frecuentado por los funcionarios del Ministerio que o traían su propia comida o no tenían tiempo para sentarse a comer tranquilamente.

\- Espero que no sea sobre trabajo. - Mabbott dijo y Harry suspiró.

\- Más o menos.

Draco Malfoy era parte de su trabajo después de todo, aunque ya hubiera pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo llamó.

\- ¿Y no deberías estar en casa descansando? - Mabbott habló, desconfiado. - Vi cuando Robards te echó para que descansaras y para no pagarte horas extraordinarias. Oí chismes por todos lados que están encima de él por los gastos extras del Departamento.

Harry había acompañado a Lucius Malfoy a Gringots aquella mañana y cuando volvió al Ministerio, su jefe le había dicho que debería irse por el resto del día.

\- No tuve valor para irme a casa tan temprano. - Harry confesó, pasando la mano por la cara antes de apoyar la quijada en la mano.

\- Vamos, cuéntame qué pasa. Tengo exactamente... - Mabbott miró su reloj. - Doce minutos.

Harry sonrió. Echaba de menos a Hermione, su amiga siempre lo hacía hablar de sus problemas, aunque él no quería enfrentarlos muy a menudo. Bien, tal vez fuera bueno hablar con alguien que no conociera toda su vida y no haría la cara de "Obsesión con Malfoy de nuevo".

\- Scott. - Harry empezó, irguiendo su cuerpo. - Imagina la siguiente situación: Cuando eras niño oíste hablar de una persona y no era nada bueno. ¿Qué harías cuando finalmente fueras presentado a esa persona y ella te ofreciera su amistad?

\- Probablemente diría "No, gracias". - Fue la respuesta rápida.

\- Cierto. Esa persona se resintió con eso e hizo de todo para hacer de tu vida un infierno por seis años, entonces, ¿no tiene por qué arrepentirse de su primera opción, verdad?

\- Seguro que no, sólo muestra que mi decisión fue correcta.

\- Exactamente. Esa persona se muestra egoísta, injusta, atrevida, arrogante, todo eso. Pero, después que la despreciaste, te diste cuenta que la propia vida ya se encargó de hacerle ver cómo actuó mal. Entonces, estás allí para ver los peores momentos, en que esa persona está humillada y llena de arrepentimiento con los rumbos de su vida. ¿Tendrías piedad de esa persona? ¿Intentarías ayudarla?

Esta vez Mabbott tomó un minuto para pensar en la respuesta.

\- Tal vez sí me quedaría con pena, pero no sé si intentaría ayudarla.

Harry mordió sus labios. Tal vez no fue suficientemente claro en su narrativa, sentía la necesidad de convencer a Mabbott de que sí actuaría igual. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Piensa sobre eso. - Insistió. - Viste que aún hay esperanza para esa persona, que está arrepentida de lo que hizo. Y ahora sabes que la persona no tiene amigos, justamente por haber sido tan egoísta por tanto tiempo. ¿No estarías dispuesto a ofrecer una tregua?

\- No sé, Harry. - Mabbott habló en tono de disculpas. - Seis años de enemistad no pueden olvidarse tan fácilmente. No sé si sería capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad o alguna cosa similar.

Harry respiró hondo para no perder la calma.

\- ¿Pero, y si fueran obligados a convivir?

\- Bien... - Mabbott arregló su postura en la silla. - Entonces la cosa cambia.

\- ¿Cambian, verdad? No buscaste a la persona para ofrecer su mano o su compasión, pero intentas hacer esa convivencia entre ustedes más aceptable, ¿cierto?

\- Claro, en ese escenario sí que intentaría dejar el pasado atrás.

\- Exacto. Los dos son adultos ahora, hay que actuar correctamente, pero por más esfuerzo que hagas, esa persona no quiere saber de hacer las cosas más fáciles para los dos.

\- Bien, eso es muy inmaduro de esa persona, pero muy fácil de comprender, Harry.

\- ¿Fácil de comprender? - Harry cuestionó, era la cosa que más deseaba comprender. ¿Cuáles eran las motivaciones detrás de las actitudes de Malfoy? ¿Por qué rehusaría tan firmemente contestar su pregunta y aceptar sus intentos de acercarse? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Harry comprenderle?

\- A nadie le gusta ser rechazado. - Mabbott dijo. - Es humillante, la persona puede tener miedo que ocurra nuevamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Pero si le ofreciste la mano esa vez. ¿Por qué iba a temer un rechazo y una convivencia más apacible?

Mabbott sacudió los hombros.

\- Tal vez no deseaba sólo amistad.

La expresión de Harry pasó despacio de duda para incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué?

Mabbott continuó, sin percibir el estado de Harry.

\- ¿Sabes, aquella historia que hay una línea muy fina entre amor y odio? Sé que suena cliché, pero creo que tiene sentido. Si ella está enamorada de ti, Harry, no va aceptar solamente tu amistad, y claro, tendrá mucho miedo de un segundo rechazo.

\- No creo que él esté enamorado de mi, Scott. - Harry dijo.

\- Ohhhh, ¿estamos hablando de un tío? Entonces es un error mío, lo siento. Es decir... - Mabbott golpeó su frente con la mano. - ¿Es Malfoy, verdad? Pues, estaba pensando que era una chica que él ni siquiera me pasó por la mente, aunque que sea un tío no quiere decir que mi teoría esté incorrecta. Más de la mitad del mundo mágico te desea, creo que una buena parte de esos admiradores tuyos son hombres también. - Dijo en tono blando. - ¿Los hombres no intentan acercarte a ti?

\- Sí, pero... eso no es el tema. - Harry dijo, de mala gana. - Malfoy no es gay, tuvo una novia en Hogwarts.

\- Eso no prueba nada, los noviazgos de apariencia existen.

Harry encontró aquello tan chistoso que rió.

\- Eso es ridículo.

\- Bueno... creo que sí. - Mabbott dijo, riendo también. - Y ya me gustaría quedarme charlando, pero necesito volver al trabajo o Savage va a enviar un equipo para buscarme. Tú ve a tu casa y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale, hasta luego, Scott. Gracias por la compañía y la charla. - Harry agradeció, deseando ser tan despreocupado como su amigo quien siempre podía hacerlo reír.

-xyz-

Acostado en la vieja cama de Sirius aquella noche, Harry ya no encontraba el tema tan chistoso. No lograba dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mabbott sobre Malfoy tal vez desear más que su amistad. Claro, Scott pensaba que hablaban de una chica, pero aún así...

Harry recordó la insinuación de Draco para las dos mujeres en el burdel la última vez que salió de casa. Había hecho que las dos creyeran que estaban juntos y cuando reclamó sobre eso el rubio le dio una repuesta amargada. Draco actuó como un animal salvaje cuando el auror quiso saber los motivos para que no deseara siquiera fingir que eran amigos. ¿Sería el mismo miedo de ser rechazado o dejado en ridículo?

En esos momentos Harry echaba mucho de menos a Hermione. Ella diría luego que aquella teoría era absurda o iba a levantar la ceja con aquel aire sabelotodo y decir "¿Me estás diciendo que jamás desconfiaste?"

Harry cambió su posición en la cama. Estaba enfadado con él mismo, se rehusaba a perder el sueño una vez más por Malfoy, cerró los ojos con terquedad y al instante visualizó a Draco sobre los pupitres, cercado de llamas monstruosas extendiendo una mano en su dirección con desespero visible en su rostro. Luego, hubo la sensación de las manos del rubio apretando firmemente su cintura, tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

Por la barba de Merlin, ¿sería posible?

-xyz-

\- Quieta. - Draco silbó mientras intentaba sacar un pergamino de la lechuza, que lucía un poco lastimada y no le dejaba acercarse. Después de muchos picoteos y revolear de alas, el rubio finalmente rescató la carta y dejó a la lechuza irse con un sonido de indignación.

Draco respiró hondo antes de leer el pergamino con sello del Ministerio.

\- ¿Es la convocación para la entrevista? - Lucius había entrado en el salón sin que Draco se percatara y estaba en su butaca preferida.

\- Sí. - Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. - Será el próximo jueves. - Lo que significaba que sólo tenía tres días de preparación para la próxima humillación.

\- Potter preguntó por ti esta mañana. - Lucius dijo y Draco le miró por algunos segundos, imaginando cuando su padre diría: "es broma". Cuando eso no ocurrió, el chico preguntó con incredulidad:

\- ¿Qué hizo qué?

Lucius irguió una ceja y abrió su periódico antes de contestar.

\- Bien, no preguntó exactamente, pero se quedó mirando el pasillo y seguro hizo falta un montón de autocontrol para no preguntar.

Draco suspiró nuevamente, pero Lucius continuó sin darse cuenta, al parecer, de la decepción que tomó el rostro de su hijo.

\- ¿Ya hace un mes que saliste de casa por última vez? El chico debe preguntarse qué hizo de malo.

\- No empieces, padre.

\- Draco, estás poniendo las cosas más difíciles para ti mismo. - Lucius dijo, bajando el periódico para mirar su hijo. - Sabes que vas terminar perdiendo otra oportunidad en el Ministerio si no tienen alguien que te dé visto bueno. Y cualquiera puede ver que Potter está dispuesto a ayudarte, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

\- Cualquiera puede ver que siente lástima por mí, no necesito eso, muchas gracias.

\- Claro que no, ya sientes la suficiente lástima por ti mismo - Lucius habló con desprecio y Draco se quedó sin reacción. - Necesitas aprender a aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te proporciona, hijo. No interesa la naturaleza de los sentimientos que Potter tiene por ti, pero sí el uso que puedes hacer de ellos. Pero... - Lucius dijo, impidiendo una respuesta de Draco. - No voy a malgastar mí tiempo intentando hacerte entrar en razón, ya que estás tan decidido a aprender de la forma más dura. Hay otro tema de tu interés que necesitamos tratar.

Lucius puso el periódico en la mesita y llamó un elfo para que fuera a buscar a Narcissa. Luego, el patriarca hizo una seña para que Draco se sentara, cosa que hizo con recelo y un mal presentimiento hasta que su madre llegó.

\- Siéntate, Narcissa. - Lucius invitó, y ella se puso al lado de Draco. - Quiero decirles que tuve un agradable encuentro con el Señor Greengrass en Gringots, él estaba con sus dos hijas se acercó a saludar y charlar amigablemente. Preguntó sobre Draco y dijo que su hija mayor, Daphne, habla mucho sobre ti.

Draco se limitó a apretar los labios. Daphne era una de las pocas compañeras de Hogwarts que aún mantenía contacto con él, pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho que aunque la chica fuera dulce siempre intentó estorbar su amistad con Pansy. Felizmente, Lucius no estaba esperando ninguna respuesta.

\- El Señor Greengrass se deshizo en elogios para su hija mayor, pero confieso que no me emocioné demasiado. La chica no tiene mucha elegancia o clase, me miraba de manera insolente y no dejaba de observar al Señor Potter de manera desconfiada, pero la chica más joven, Astoria, esa llamó mi atención. Muy bien comportada y tímida, no me miró a los ojos y tiene toda la elegancia que le falta a la mayor.

Draco frunció el ceño intentando recordar a la hermana menor de Daphne, tenía pocos recuerdos de ella, sí, era tímida y tenía un aire inocente comparada con su hermana, pero Draco no se preocupaba con ninguna de ellas, aunque ya sospechaba los rumbos de esa conversación.

\- Quedó claro que el Señor Greengrass estaba intentando ofrecer a su hija mayor, pero me hice el desentendido. Según las reglas no podemos acercarnos a la menor antes que la mayor esté casada. Por eso, tendremos que esperar y lidiar con cordialidad con los intentos de la familia para casarte con la mayor. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Narcissa?

\- Perfectamente. - Ella asintió. - La señora Greengrass envió una tarjeta la última navidad, pero no hizo ningún otro intento de acercarse.

\- Probablemente te buscará pronto. - Lucius continuó, haciendo que Draco se preguntara por qué había sido llamado si su opinión no fue consultada siquiera una vez. - Cuando eso ocurra sé amigable, pero no más que lo necesario, no debemos crear falsas expectativas, pero también no podemos alejarlos ya que deseamos una oportunidad con Astoria. Y ese consejo te sirve también, hijo.

Fue el turno de Draco de levantar una ceja hacia su padre. No confió en sí mismo para hacer algún comentario, sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada. Lucius ya había decidido por él.

\- Si estamos todos de acuerdo, eso será todo por ahora. Me retiro por hoy, buenas noches. - Lucius dijo, dejando el salón sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Por qué él me hace esto, madre? - Draco preguntó, cuando el sonido de los pasos de Lucius murió en el pasillo.

\- Tu padre hace lo que debe ser hecho, cuidar de tu futuro. - Narcissa dijo, mirando a su hijo mientras arreglaba su corbata. - Es deber de él buscar y negociar con la familia de tu futura esposa.

\- No es de eso de lo que hablo. - Draco se enfadó. - Intenta controlar todo en mi vida, pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, pero veo que no podría estar más errado. Actúa como si yo fuera un peón y mi vida no pasara de un juego de ajedrez idiota. ¡Quiere manipularme y a Harry Potter, por el amor de Merlin! No estaría sorprendido si él hubiera falsificado la amenaza sólo para tener a Potter a su disposición.

\- ¡Draco! - Narcissa dijo, indignada. - No te atrevas a hacer tal acusación ni de broma.

Draco desvió los ojos, avergonzado. No creía realmente que su padre hubiera jugado tan sucio después de todo lo que Potter hizo por ellos.

\- Hijo. - Narcissa dijo, suavemente. - Intenta entender a tu padre, sólo desea recuperar nuestro lugar en la sociedad. Lucius no nació para quedarse lejos de las columnas sociales y está peleando por todos. También está preocupado con nuestra seguridad y tu futuro profesional. Intenta ayudarte de la manera que cree correcta, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. Potter actúa de la manera más razonable y tú sólo tratas de alejarlo. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de dejarlo acercarse, cariño?

\- No tengo miedo de... - Draco se interrumpió, soltando el aire que tenía en los pulmones despacio, recordándose a si mismo que no tenía por qué justificarse. - ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere un motivo? No voy a hacerme amiguito de Potter sólo porque es conveniente para ustedes.

\- Sabes que no es sólo por eso, Draco. - Narcissa razonó. - Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué crees que Lucius no fue contra tu elección de trabajar en el Ministerio? Porque cree que así tendrás un motivo para salir de casa todos los días, relacionarte con personas, hacer amigos.

Draco pensó en contestar, pero desistió. Ya se había preguntado sobre eso, después de todo, Draco no tenía la necesidad de trabajar y ni sus bisnietos tendrían que hacerlo si no deseaban a juzgar por la cantidad de oro que tenían. Eso es, si un día tuviera bisnietos, claro.

\- Piensa al respecto de esto, querido. - Narcissa pidió, apretando su mano y viendo el pergamino que aún agarraba. - ¿Qué es eso?

Draco no impidió a su madre leer la convocación para la entrevista.

\- Bien, aún tienes tiempo de hablar con Potter, Draco. Si dejas eso escapar en una charla...

\- No. - Draco la cortó. - Ni permito que uno de ustedes diga una palabra sobre eso en su presencia.

\- Pero tu padre no permitirá que salgas sólo nuevamente. Ya fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste la última vez cuando fuiste a hacer la prueba.

\- ¿Y me pasó algo malo?

\- **¡** Por pura suerte! ¿Quién garantiza que no fuiste seguido la última vez? Incluso pueden esperar que salgas sólo una segunda vez. Estamos lidiando con una amenaza de verdad, Draco. Por lo que sabemos, la amenaza puede haber salido de dentro del Ministerio. No seas irresponsable. - Ella cogió la mano del chico. - Hazlo por mí, no soportaría perderte.

Draco desvió la mirada de su madre nuevamente.

\- Pensaré al respecto. - Mintió para tranquilizarla.

Narcissa le ofreció una sonrisa triste antes de besarlo y dejarlo sólo con sus pensamientos. Ya sabía que no iba a llamar a Potter para acompañarle a la entrevista ni que su vida dependiera de ello. Ya había pasado seis meses desde la amenaza y nada sospechoso ocurrió desde entonces. Draco empezaba a creer que todo no pasó de una broma de mal gusto para dejarlos con miedo de la propia sombra. Además de eso, Draco no confiaba en sí mismo en la presencia de Potter. La última vez casi echa todo a perder, una provocación más de Potter y Draco habría dicho, o hecho, cosas que lamentaría después. Potter probablemente habría reído en su cara o creído que estaba demasiado borracho. De todas maneras, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo, a menos que fuera inevitable.

-xyz-

Draco cambió de posición en la silla poco confortable. Estaba frente a una mesa, en una sala cualquiera del Ministerio, mirando a un viejo brujo que fingía examinar unos papeles. El rubio había contestado todas las preguntas interminables de un cuestionario sobre su vida, personal y profesional. Como ocurrió en la última entrevista, podía percibir el desprecio del hombre desde el momento en que su nombre fue llamado en la sala de espera. No había ningún reloj en la sala y la varita de Draco había sido entregada al Ministerio cuando entró en el edificio, entonces no podía hacer un hechizo para saber la hora, pero podía jurar que ya iban quince minutos que el viejo estaba fingiendo leer sin darle una respuesta.

Draco limpió su garganta y el hombre saltó en su silla, cosa que confirmó la teoría de Draco sobre que el viejo dormía con los ojos abiertos.

\- Bien, veamos, señor... - Fingió leer el apellido de Draco en los papeles, como si en algún momento se hubiera olvidado. - Señor Malfoy, como aclaré en el comienzo de la entrevista las preguntas que contestó son para trazar su perfil y... - Retiró las gafas para mirar al chico y sus ojos casi no abrían con todo aquel exceso de piel alrededor de ellos. - Infelizmente la respuesta es la misma de la última vez, no tiene perfil para trabajar en el Ministerio.

Draco miró al viejo por unos instantes antes de decir con toda la calma que pudo:

\- Perdón, creo que no lo entiendo. ¿El señor me dice que después de aprobar dos veces en la prueba, no tengo capacidad de ejercer ninguna función en el Ministerio?

\- En ningún momento dije eso, señor. - El viejo se apresuró a contestar. - No creo que no tengas capacidad, dije que no tienes el perfil para ser un funcionario público.

\- ¿Y qué perfil sería ese? Si es que puedo saber.

\- Lo siento, pero...

\- El señor está con todos mis documentos, concluyó que son verdaderos o yo ya estaría en la cárcel. Seguro que ya hizo una pesquisa para saber si tengo alguna deuda y sabe que soy un ciudadano que está al día con sus responsabilidades financieras. Mi certificado de formación está correcto. No tengo experiencia, pero no fue exigida ninguna. Y más importante, mi situación judicial no tiene cargos pendientes, fui declarado inocente de las acusaciones. ¿Me olvidé de alguna cosa?

\- No, señor Malfoy, pero la finalidad de la entrevista es...

\- Esa entrevista es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? - El viejo probablemente frunció el ceño, pero no hizo diferencia en su rostro arrugado.

\- ¿Por qué no me muestra las anotaciones que hizo mientras yo contestaba las preguntas? - Draco preguntó en tono de desafío.

\- Porque son informaciones confidenciales, señor. No tengo permiso para...

\- **¡** El señor no apuntó ninguna cosa! - Draco explotó, levantándose. - Ya sabía el resultado antes de empezar con las preguntas. ¿Sabe se llama eso? Persecución. Ya fui juzgado y declarado inocente por el Ministerio. Tengo motivos y testigos suficientes para procesarle.

\- Pero, señor Malfoy, sólo sigo órdenes.

\- Entonces pasa el recado adelante. - Draco habló y salió de la sala. - **¡** Viejo maldito! - Murmuró mientras iba al atrio.

Evitó mirar para los lados para no llamar la atención, la última cosa que deseaba era encontrar a Potter. En realidad, no deseaba verlo nunca más. Su vida ya era suficientemente mala sin que hubiera que luchar con él mismo para no besar al chico-que-vivió. Draco recuperó su varita en la salida sin preocuparse en agradecer al funcionario que la devolvió y salió al callejón Diagón por la primera chimenea que vio libre.

Hizo un hechizo para saber la hora y descubrió que aún eran las cinco. No deseaba volver a su casa para encarar la mirada decepcionada y enfadada de Narcissa al descubrir que su hijo había salido sin compañía y encima había reprobado en la entrevista. Menos aún encarar la mirada de "te lo dije" de Lucius.

Draco suspiró profundamente para calmarse. Sólo había una manera de librarse de la frustración, aunque sólo fuera por algunos momentos. Agarró su varita firmemente y desapareció.

-xyz-

Harry secó su pelo antes de amarrar su toalla en la cintura. Usó su loción para después de afeitarse, su perfume y pasó a peinarse perdido en sus pensamientos. Aquel día había recibido la noticia que un mago nacido muggle era el autor de los robos de los ingredientes controlados, fue encontrado muerto en su propia casa. Lucía como un suicidio practicado a lo muggle, probablemente lo hizo bajo una imperius, pero de nuevo, no tenían pistas para seguir adelante.

Harry sólo había salido del Ministerio en su horario normal porque Robards estaba enfadado con sus horas extraordinarias y porque tenía una cena con los Weasley. George y Ron deseaban enseñarle una nueva invención para toda la familia, y él como socio, había prometido no faltar. Si no fuera por eso, habría continuado con las investigaciones hasta tarde en la noche, trabajar hacía que sus dudas y preocupaciones salieran de su mente. Así que llevó la mano a la pulsera de los Malfoy, que siempre sacaba para bañarse, sintió como si tocara hierro en brasa. Inmediatamente, Harry buscó por el mensaje y sintió su sangre helarse.

 _"Es urgente. Lucius"_

¿Hace cuánto tiempo había enviado el mensaje? Harry se preguntó. Rápidamente, salió del baño y felizmente ya tenía las ropas separadas para salir. En dos minutos estaba desapareciendo para llegar al lado de fuera de la mansión. Siquiera puso atención a su alrededor, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en crear las posibles situaciones para que Lucius enviara aquel mensaje, todos preocupantes. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Por qué tardó tanto? - Fue como Lucius le recibió. Estaba más serio que de costumbre, su frente levemente fruncida de una manera que pareció aún más preocupante para Harry.

\- Lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude. - Harry explicó. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo tengo que preguntarle eso. ¿Dónde está Draco?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, con recelo que uno de sus miedos se hubieran hecho realidad.

\- ¿Él no está en la mansión? ¿Está seguro de eso? Podemos hacer una búsqueda.

\- Draco salió esta tarde y aún no vuelve. - Narcissa se acercó, luciendo aún más preocupada que su marido.

\- ¿Cómo así, salió? ¿Y nadie me avisó? - Harry cogió su varita y la aferró con fuerza.

\- Dios mío. - Narcissa se apoyó en el objeto más cercano. - Draco dijo que llamaría.

\- Sí, salió sin avisar y no es la primera vez. - Lucius habló en un tono de voz bajo y peligroso, dando un paso en dirección al auror.

\- ¿Cómo? Confié que no iban a ocultar nada por la seguridad de su familia.

\- Pues no debe confiar tanto así. - Lucius acusó. - ¿Qué tipo de guarda espalda es que no sabe que uno de sus protegidos está ocultando algo?

\- Draco no permitió que te dijera nada sobre el tema. - Narcissa dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

\- Pero, ¿qué diablos está pasando? - Harry se enfadó. - ¿Qué me están ocultando?

\- Draco hizo la prueba del Ministerio. - Lucius habló con voz acusadora. - Esa fue la primera vez que salió sin su compañía.

\- ¿Qué prueba? ¿Ya salió otras veces? - Harry preguntó, pero Lucius continuó:

\- Fue aprobado para trabajar en el Ministerio, en aquel mismo día que ustedes salieron para conmemorar, señor Potter.

\- Pero él no me dijo nada y...

\- Algunas semanas después. - Lucius continuó, interrumpiendo a Harry nuevamente. - Draco recibió una lechuza informando la fecha y horario de la entrevista, que fue esta tarde. Y claro que no te avisó por la pulsera o nosotros sabríamos. Pero confié que intentaría acercarse a mi hijo para que él se sintiera cómodo para decirle. O entonces que fuera lo suficientemente listo para saber qué pasa en el Ministerio delante de su nariz.

\- **¡** Ahora, espera un momento! - Harry habló usando la misma voz baja y peligrosa que Lucius. - ¿Realmente cree, señor Malfoy, que soy informado de todo lo que pasa dentro del Ministerio? No soy el Ministro, por el amor de Merlín. Confié en que ustedes se preocupaban más con la seguridad de su hijito mimado que con hacerle los gustos. Nadie me dijo nada en el Ministerio, probablemente por el mismo motivo que Draco. Nadie deseaba que yo supiera e hiciera algo.

Aquello hizo que Lucius luciera aún más ofendido, pero no contestó, se limitó a arreglar su túnica con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir. Narcissa sollozó y se puso entre los dos.

\- Auror Potter, por favor, encuentre a mi hijo, él salió para la entrevista y no volvió ni envió noticias.

\- Pero ya sabemos el resultado, obviamente. - Lucius habló en tono de desprecio. - No es la primera vez que Draco recibe un no. Mi hijito mimado sólo intenta trabajar honestamente en el Ministerio y conquistar su lugar de manera justa, señor Potter. Claro que tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra y admitir que sus aspiraciones serían intangibles en ese caso. Para ser un innombrable hay que ser indicado por alguien de confianza, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a indicar un ex-mortífago, aunque fuera declarado inocente para ese cargo?

\- Auror Potter, por favor. - Narcissa continuaba entre ambos y no sacaba los ojos de Harry en ningún momento.

El auror sólo sacudió la cabeza una vez con convicción.

\- Le encontraré. - El auror aseguró y giró para salir.

Mientras dejaba la propiedad, las palabras de Lucius Malfoy resonaban en su mente, mezclándose con la voz de Hermione diciendo que creía que Harry estaría ocupado en el día de la prueba y la voz de Draco rehusándose a decir el motivo de su celebración.

Draco...

Necesitaba encontrarlo a cualquier precio. Y por más que pensara, sólo había un lugar dónde empezar su búsqueda. Si no estuviera allí, Harry tendría que alertar al Cuartel e iniciar una búsqueda de verdad, pero seguro que Harry encontraría a Draco sano y a salvo, ni que fuera para sacarle la verdad de él y después... bien, su plan sólo iba hasta ese punto.

Con aquel pensamiento fijo en su mente, Harry aferró su varita y desapareció para la misma calle en Londres dónde estuvo con Draco la última vez, frente al mismo edificio que lucía abandonado. La música invadió sus oídos así que abrió la puerta, pero el movimiento en el salón no abaló su concentración, el primer sitio al que miró fue la barra, sus ojos fueron atraídos inmediatamente por el pelo de Draco.

Al mismo tiempo en que sentía una inmensa ola de alivio, Harry agarró con más fuerza su varita al percibir la morena al lado del Slytherin, los labios muy rojos casi besando la oreja del rubio y haciéndole reír. Harry jamás había visto a Draco reír sin malicia o escarnio y sintió un peso en el pecho. El auror giró la varita entre sus dedos y se acercó rápidamente, tropezando con aquellos que estaban en su camino. Fue directamente en dirección a la chica, que abrió mucho los ojos al verle con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vete. - Harry habló bruscamente.

\- ¿Pero qué diab...? - Draco exclamó con la voz arrastrada, sonaba enfadado, pero dejó de hablar cuando vio de quién se trataba.

\- Yo dije: vete. - Harry repitió hacia la chica, que tragó duro al ver que el auror aferraba su varita y se alejó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Potter, qué piensas que estás haciendo?

Sólo entonces, Harry miró al Slytherin, sus ojos echaban chispas. Avanzó en dirección al rubio hasta agarrar su túnica. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, Harry pudo ver sus pupilas retraídas por el miedo, la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro.

\- Primer año. - Harry empezó con la voz baja y peligrosa. - Cuando estábamos cumpliendo detención en el Bosque Prohibido por la historia del dragón. Nosotros nos separamos y tú seguiste por otro camino con Neville. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

\- Le asusté. - Draco habló, relajándose un poco al percibir qué cosa Harry hacía. - Me quedé un poco atrás y le di un susto. El idiota casi se meó encima. – Se burló.

\- Claro. Y cuando nos quedamos solos y encontramos a Quirrel bebiendo la sangre del unicornio tú gritaste como una niñita y saliste corriendo.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Draco murió al momento y él dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que se libraba de las manos del moreno.

\- Pensé que era un Hombre Lobo. - El rubio se justificó con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No te llamé.

\- Yo soy quién pregunta: ¿qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? - Harry preguntó, el alivio por encontrarlo vivo y bien dando lugar a la rabia. - ¿Quieres matar a tus padres de preocupación? Voy a tener que acrecentar irresponsable a la lista de los adjetivos que guardo especialmente para ti. Justo después de cobarde hijo de puta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la prueba o la entrevista?

\- No era asunto tuyo.

\- Claro que es asunto mío.

\- Aham. - Los dos se callaron al oír alguien limpiando la garganta.

Una mujer muy bien vestida, que lucía tener más de cincuenta años, aún con la cantidad de glamour que usaba, estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando de uno al otro. La chica morena que Harry había echado miraba a éste con desafío por encima de su hombro con la quijada en alto.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué pasa? - La mujer preguntó con aire de quien estaba acostumbrada a ordenar. - ¿Ese señor le incomoda, señor Malfoy?

Draco abrió la boca, probablemente para decir que sí, cuando Harry se adelantó y sacó su insignia del bolsillo.

\- Pido perdón por los problemas, señora. Soy un auror y estoy aquí para vigilar la seguridad del señor Malfoy.

\- ¿Es cierto? - Ella preguntó directamente a Draco. - No vi que llegase acompañado.

\- Ese es el motivo de nuestra discusión, señora. - Harry contestó nuevamente. - Mi deber es acompañarlo a todos los lugares, así como él debería informarme dónde y cuándo desea ir. - El moreno aprovechó para lanzar otra mirada acusadora hacia el rubio, que bufó.

\- ¿Acompañarlo a todos los lugares, dice? - La mujer preguntó, levantando una ceja. - Entonces creo que tendremos un problema. El señor Malfoy pagó por la noche y por la compañía de Trinity. - Ella puso una mano en el brazo de la chica morena. - Pero si usted va junto, va a ser otro precio.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, qué? - Harry miró a Draco con incredulidad. El rubio desvió la mirada, encontrando en la barra su copa que dejó por la mitad y la bebió sin contestar. Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer. - Señora, no planeo participar. Voy a quedarme afuera del cuarto, pero necesito revisar a... hum...

\- Trinity. - La mujer ayudó.

\- Eso. - Harry concordó. - Y la habitación donde van a quedarse antes que... bien... hagan... antes.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza con lentitud y lo miró con tanta intensidad que Harry tuvo la impresión que estaba intentando leer su mente.

\- Está bien. - Ella pareció finalmente estar satisfecha y empujó a la chica en dirección a Draco. - Ella es toda suya, señor Malfoy, ya tiene las llaves del cuarto. Espero que vuelva cualquier día para apreciar el ambiente. - Ella parpadeó, coqueteando y se retiró, dejando a Harry un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Vamos, querido? - Trinity preguntó, agarrada del brazo de Draco de la misma manera que estaba cuando Harry los encontró. Ella dijo alguna cosa bajito junto a la oreja del Slytherin antes de lanzar una mirada desconfiada en la dirección de Harry.

\- Bien. - El moreno dijo con rudeza sin dejar de mirar a su protegido. - Si ustedes hacen el favor de mostrar el camino, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Draco dejó la copa que aún agarraba y siguió con Trinity, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Harry. Los dos subieron las escaleras rumbo a un cuarto en un rincón del pasillo y Harry los seguía algunos pasos atrás. La chica le recordaba a Pansy Parkinson, aunque fuera una versión más vulgar y fútil de la ex-novia de Draco. Aquello dejó a Harry curioso, pero percibió que Draco ya no reía de las cosas que ella decía en su oído con el falso acento francés, incluso podía jurar que llegó a ver una mueca de disgusto una vez.

Sin dejar de poner atención a todo movimiento de la chica, Harry aprovechó que los dos abrían el cuarto para enviar un mensaje por la pulsera a Lucius y Narcissa.

 _"Draco está bien. Dormirá fuera. Harry."_

Así que terminó, Harry oyó al rubio chillar y agarrar su propio pulso para leer el mensaje. Harry estrechó los ojos, un pensamiento loco terminaba de ocurrirle y actuó por impulso, como siempre hacía, y cuando vio, ya estaba sujetando al rubio por el brazo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la prueba del Ministerio, Draco?

\- Ya te dije, porque no es asunto tuyo, Potter. - Y sacudió el brazo para librarse de la mano de Harry. - Y no me acuerdo de darte permiso para tocarme.

\- No necesito permiso para tocarte. - Harry no sabía explicar por qué sentía tanta rabia y tan de repente, pero tenía ganas de gritar con aquel chico terco y estúpido. - No soy tu elfo doméstico que puedes llamar cuando te da la reverenda gana. Creí que había dejado claro mi misión, tengo que protegerte siempre, y no sólo cuando tengas ganas de ser protegido.

\- ¡No necesito tu protección, Potter! Y no quiero tu lástima, ¿no lo entiendes? - Draco explotó finalmente, mirándole a los ojos. - Prefiero fallar mil veces a dejar que uses tu influencia porque tienes lástima de mí.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí, Draco? - Harry desafió. - ¡Y no me digas que no entendería! Sabías que tus padres iban a llamarme cuando no volviste, y también sabías que éste sería el primer lugar dónde te buscaría, por Merlin, sentiste cuando el mensaje de tu padre me llamó. Tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para huir antes que te encontrara, entonces, ¿por qué no te fuiste realmente? - Harry vio como Draco abrió mucho los ojos y eso le gustó, se acercó hasta que estuvo bien en frente al rubio. - Incluso, ya tenías un cuarto y una puta, ¿por qué no subiste con ella antes de mi llegada?

Trinity murmuró por lo bajo, con indignación, pero Harry no le puso atención. Estaba preocupado en registrar cada detalle de la reacción de Draco. Vio como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba, estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma del alcohol que el rubio había consumido, pero podía jurar que no había sido tanto como la última vez, y Draco aún estaba sobrio.

\- No te debo explicaciones. - Draco dijo.

\- Entonces te digo el motivo, Draco. Deseabas que yo te encontrara, sabías que iba a ocurrir y me deseabas aquí dónde estoy. ¿Pero, para qué?

Harry observó interesado como el cambio ocurría. Vio la respiración del rubio volverse más rápida, sus ojos estrechándose, sus músculos faciales retraídos con determinación animal. Draco estaba en modo de ataque. Y Harry se dejó atacar, no le impidió cuando agarró su túnica de la misma manera que el moreno había hecho con él tantas veces antes, no se opuso cuando fue estampado contra la pared o cuando Draco lo acorraló allí. Creyó que había oído un grito de la chica, pero no sacó sus ojos del rubio, que finalmente tenían un brillo decidido en ellos. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Draco iba a golpearle.

\- ¿Es una respuesta lo que quieres? - Draco preguntó antes de besarlo.

No fue un beso tierno o romántico. Fue brutal y había desesperación allí, una cosa casi salvaje. Por más que Harry estuviera esperando una reacción violenta del rubio, aquel beso fue una sorpresa, se quedó sin reacción por un momento antes de alejar a Draco con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Draco tropezó hacía atrás con una mirada herida antes de poner nuevamente su máscara de desprecio.

\- Dije que no entenderías. - Draco se burló y le dio la espalda.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué hacer. Había sido sorprendido y se quedó sin rumbo, Mabbott tenía razón al final. Draco deseaba más que su amistad, nunca estaría contento con menos que... ¿menos qué cosa? ¿Y qué debería hacer Harry ahora? ¿Esa era la respuesta que buscaba?

Harry pasó los dedos por sus propios labios e intentó pensar a pesar del ruido de los latidos de su corazón sonando en sus oídos. Esperó por alguna cosa, tal vez un sentimiento de asco o repulsión, pero nada de eso pasó. Experimentaba algo totalmente diferente, aquel beso no fue igual a ninguno que hubiera tenido con Ginny, fue desesperado, exigente y al mismo tiempo derrotado.

Harry levantó los ojos y vio que Draco abría la puerta del cuarto a algunos pasos de distancia. Trinity lo miraba como si fuera una amenaza, pero Harry sólo percibió que había avanzado cuando pasó por ella y fue directo hacía el rubio, que sólo dio un paso dentro del cuarto antes que Harry lo alcanzara. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se encogió, preparado para un golpe.

No hubo palabras o pensamientos que pudieran expresar todo lo que Harry sentía. Él sólo sabía lo que deseaba, y eso era besar a Draco nuevamente. Fue tan delicado como Draco había sido antes, o sea, lo agarró por la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared para atacar a sus labios con fuerza, las manos buscando el cuello del rubio, que gimió de dolor al golpear la cabeza contra la superficie dura, pero que retribuyó el beso con desesperación.

Harry sintió el sabor del whisky en la boca de Draco, mientras el rubio tiraba de su pelo casi dolorosamente, sus uñas rasguñando livianamente su cabeza. Pareció una eternidad hasta que los dos se separaron para mirarse con la respiración agitada. Draco pasó la lengua por sus labios y dijo:

\- Harry...

El moreno lo besó nuevamente, pero en el momento siguiente fueron recordados que no estaban solos.

\- ¡Draco! - Trinity llamó, haciendo que Harry se alejara y Draco gimiera de frustración. - Potter dijo que no iba a participar, seré obligada a avisar a Madame Celestine.

\- Vete. - Fue el turno de Draco de hablar y cerrar la puerta en las narices de la chica, que boqueó de incredulidad.

Finalmente solos, ellos volvieron a mirarse y Draco dio un paso en dirección al moreno, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran. Harry sintió un frío en su estómago de anticipación. En el momento siguiente ambos agarraban sus pulsos debido a una sensación de rutina, el mostrador de la pulsera traía un mensaje corto: Muchas gracias. Narcissa.

La conciencia de Harry pesó. Se había olvidado por un momento que estaba allí por trabajo, había varias reglas que debería seguir y una de ellas era no liarse con su protegido. Aquello haría que los dos estuvieran inseguros.

\- Draco, yo no debía... - Harry empezó, pero fue silenciado por un dedo en sus labios.

\- Shhhh... no digas nada. - Draco susurró contra su boca. - Por favor, no digas nada.

Harry asintió con lentitud y el dedo de Draco acarició su quijada bajando hacía su camisa, mientras los labios de los chicos volvían a encontrarse, aquella vez sin tanta ansiedad. Harry también llevó sus manos a la corbata del rubio mientras hacía que él diera unos pasos hacia atrás, rumbo a la cama.

El auror no conseguía creer en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no deseaba parar para pensar al respecto. Tendría mucho tiempo para arrepentirse por la mañana.


	7. Acuerdos

**Muchas gracias a las betas Meliza y Bellatrix_2009 que sacan tiempo para revisar esa y otras de mis fics.**

Razón utilizada: 21. Porque Harry mira de forma rara a las chicas que están junto a Draco antes de aquel juego. (Príncipe Mestizo)

Harry se despertó con una sensación diferente. La cama donde estaba tumbado era más dura que la antigua cama de Sirius, las sábanas más ásperas y él no estaba del lado donde dormía todos los días. En el momento que percibió eso, abrió los ojos rápidamente, recordando el motivo de estar allí. Frente a sus ojos tenía una mesita y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana con cortinas iluminaba el cuarto oscuro y no tan limpio del burdel. El sol aún no había salido. Despacio, Harry giró el rostro, continuando de bruces para mirar el otro lado de la cama.

Draco estaba dormido de espaldas hacia Harry, que podía ver sus hombros y la espalda desnuda hasta el final de su espina, donde la sábana ocultaba el resto del cuerpo del rubio. La poca luz de la habitación combinada con la miopía de Harry hacía que la piel de Draco se viera un poco gris, pero Harry sabía que era blanca como la leche. Un brazo del rubio estaba bajo la almohada y el otro estirado hacía el otro lado de la cama. El pelo de Draco cerca de su cuello estaba erizado y también lucia gris debido a la poca luz, Harry se recordaba muy bien de como el pelo rubio se sintió muy suave entre sus dedos.

Con un sentimiento de culpa, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando impedir los recuerdos que invadieron su mente como una ola, pero aquello sólo hizo que las imágenes se volvieran más claras en su cabeza.

 _Sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Draco mientras éste bajaba con besos por su pecho, desabrochando sus pantalones con rapidez... la sensación caliente de su boca en su punto más sensible, la lengua que pasó por caminos pecaminosos... la boca de Draco alrededor suyo, caliente y húmeda._

Harry abrió los ojos, sin aliento. Debió hacer algún ruido o movimiento sin percibirlo, ya que Draco suspiró y se movió. El moreno evitó siquiera respirar hasta que el rubio volvió a quedarse inmóvil, ahora de bruces. Sin que el auror pudiera evitarlo, su mirada viajó por la espina del rubio mientras se acordaba de la noche anterior.

 _Draco de rodillas en la cama, agarrando la madera de la cama con una mano y lamiendo los dedos de la otra, mientras Harry también de rodillas atrás de él, besaba sus hombros y su cuello... la sensación caliente y apretada que sintió al entrar en él, haciendo que el rubio gimiera por el dolor... las manos de Harry viajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus muslos, intentando no perder el control mientras Draco se tomaba su tiempo para relajarse y acostumbrarse con Harry dentro de él._

El moreno mordió sus labios, preocupado. Draco no pareció preocupado por el dolor la noche anterior, ya que le había provocado, haciéndole continuar, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse...

 _... forzando la espalda del rubio para que se inclinara hasta quedarse tumbado sobre la cama, las manos del moreno sujetando con fuerza su cintura estrecha y blanca, mirando como los músculos de la espalda de Draco se movían mientras el rubio se tocaba al mismo ritmo que Harry golpeaba dentro suyo..._

El auror hundió su rostro en la almohada, completamente avergonzado. Tenía ganas de golpear la cabeza contra la cama hasta que las cosas empezaran a tener sentido. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de aquella manera? ¿Cómo fue capaz de perder su virginidad con Draco Malfoy? Por todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ginny, fuera porque nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo a solas, o porque Harry la respetaba demasiado para hacer algún avance, jamás había siquiera tocado a su novia íntimamente. Lo más íntimo que habían hecho fue toquetearse bajo las escaleras de La Madriguera, eso sin avanzar por debajo de la ropa. Aún así, Harry no podía comparar ninguno de sus momentos con Ginny con la pasión caliente de Draco al besarlo la noche anterior, el rubio tocaba, apretaba, exigía...

Harry se sentó con lentitud, regañándose a sí mismo con el pensamiento. Como si no fuera poco todo aquello, Draco estaba bajo sus cuidados. Era su trabajo cuidarlo y Harry aprendió muy bien en su entrenamiento que no se debe mezclar trabajo con relaciones sexuales, sería alejado del caso de los Malfoy en el momento que alguien desconfiara. Y no era sólo con el Ministerio que Harry tendría problemas si descubrieran lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? ¿Los Weasley? ¿Ginny? ¿Los Malfoy? ¿La prensa? Harry era una persona pública, sus acciones eran juzgadas por la sociedad. ¿Cómo el mundo mágico iba a reaccionar? Harry aún recibía ofertas de casamiento con frecuencia.

Y claro, estaba el hecho que se había acostado con otro hombre, cosa que el moreno no sabía si era tan criticada entre los brujos como en el mundo muggle. Y luego estaba el pasado de Draco como mortífago, la manera como los Malfoy se habían librado de su condena, cosa que aún causaba muchas discusiones entre las personas. "Mierda", Harry pensó, quedando muy quieto al sentir a Draco moverse. El rubio giró su rostro en dirección a Harry, pero la luz de la mañana debe haberlo incomodado porque volvió a la misma posición de antes.

Harry esperó unos momentos antes de ponerse sus gafas y levantarse de la cama, casi tropezó con su propio zapato antes de llegar al baño. Se había puesto sus calzoncillos antes de dormirse, pero el restante de su ropa estaba esparcido por el suelo. Miró a su reflejo por un momento y suspiró. No había nada de diferente en lo que veía, era el mismo Harry de siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan diferente? El auror miró la suciedad de la ducha y sus ganas de bañarse se fueron. Su tía tendría un ataque si llegara a ver un baño tan mugroso como ése. El moreno sólo trató de mojar su cara, hacer un hechizo para limpiar su boca y vestirse. ¿Qué cambiaría arrepentirse? No tenía cómo volver.

Harry evitó mirar a Draco mientras terminaba de vestirse lo más silenciosamente que podía. Recogió las ropas del rubio del suelo y las tendió en la cama. Sólo entonces revisó la habitación, cosa que debería haber hecho la noche anterior. No encontró nada sospechoso, nada de cuadros o señales de magia en los objetos, sólo la ventana estaba hechizada para evitar los ruidos de la calle. Después de finalizar su inspección, Harry se sentó en la única butaca de la habitación, que se quedaba bien al lado de Draco. El rubio había ocultado su rostro bajo la almohada para huir de la luz. Harry analizó atentamente la piel muy blanca del otro, buscando alguna marca dejada por él. No había ninguna en la cintura, dónde las manos de Harry lo apretaron con fuerza casi bruta, pero había un moretón en el hombro, dónde el moreno hincó sus dientes la noche anterior. Además de eso, no había otras marcas visibles para señalar lo que había pasado.

Harry tuvo que obligarse a desviar la mirada del rubio cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar nuevamente. Sólo entonces se permitió investigar un detalle que lo dejó curioso desde la noche anterior, cuando tenía cosas más urgentes para pensar y hacer. Draco tenía dos varitas, una al alcance de la mano, en el bolsillo interno de su capa, otra puesta en una funda cosida en la manga izquierda de la túnica. La que estaba oculta era la misma que Harry utilizó para matar a Voldemort. Harry la cogió con cuidado, imaginando el motivo para que Draco llevara dos varitas.

Sintiendo la magia familiar al girarla entre los dedos, Harry experimentó una breve tentación de utilizarla para borrar la memoria de la última noche de la mente del rubio mientras él dormía. Sería un hechizo sencillo, que sólo afectaría un período corto de tiempo, no sería complicado de hacer... pero Harry se acordó del dolor en los ojos de Draco al alejarlo después del primer beso que le robó. "Te dije que no entenderías", Draco dijo, fingiendo desprecio. El moreno sacudió la cabeza, respirando profundamente, era incapaz de borrar la memoria de Draco después de percibir cuánto aquella noche debía significar para él.

Aunque nada de aquello había ocurrido porque Harry sintiera lástima por Draco, o sólo por los sentimientos del rubio. Harry había actuado por su propia voluntad, aún no comprendía sus acciones, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con la manera que se preocupaba por Draco, y se moría por saber dónde estaba, con quién y qué estaba haciendo, exactamente como ocurrió en todo su sexto año en Hogwarts. El auror odió la idea de dejar al Slytherin meterse en ese cuarto con una prostituta y se sintió satisfecho al ser él el elegido y no ella. Se acordó de haber sentido algo parecido a los celos que tuvo al ver a Malfoy caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con las dos chicas desconocidas, que en aquella ocasión no sabía que eran Crabble y Goyle.

Harry no estaba enamorado. No sentía cariño o afecto por Draco Malfoy. Lo que sentía estaba más relacionado con un sentimiento de posesión, de que el rubio era para él solamente. Era diferente a la pasión, por lo menos de lo que él pensaba que era eso. Harry sabía que se sentía atraído por Malfoy, sólo que nunca le dio un nombre a eso. Ahora podía nombrar el sentimiento. Pero, ¿qué haría con eso? No podía cometer el mismo error nuevamente, tendría que asegurarse de eso en el futuro. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry se relajó en la butaca, esperando que el rubio despertase.

-xyz-

Draco estaba despierto hacía un tiempo, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. Fantaseó con aquella noche por tanto tiempo que temía descubrir que todo no pasaba de un sueño, aunque supiera que fue muy real por el dolor que sentía en una parte específica de su cuerpo. La cama no era tan cómoda como debería, el colchón era muy blando, la almohada demasiado dura y las sábanas no eran suaves y perfumadas como las que Draco estaba acostumbrado. Y estaba la claridad que insistía en molestar sus ojos. Aún así el rubio hesitaba en mostrarse despierto, ya que temía la reacción de Harry. Sintió cada movimiento que hizo al levantarse, sus pasos hacia el baño y después su caminar por la habitación. Draco sabía que no debía esperar la mejor de las reacciones, pero por lo menos, no parecía enfadado, aunque probablemente ya estaba arrepentido y listo para decir que aquel error no debería repetirse.

Pero el mayor miedo de Draco era una reacción de indiferencia.

Todo ocurrió de una manera totalmente diferente de los sueños y fantasías de Draco. No hubo el cariño deseado, fue una cosa mucho más instintiva, los toques inexpertos y el dolor fue mucho. Pero aunque supiera que sería así, el rubio habría cambiado cualquier fantasía por la realidad, nada se comparaba a la sensación de verlo desnudo, besarlo, tocar su piel y sentir su toque posesivo. Cuando Harry desabrochó su camisa la noche anterior, Draco vio sorpresa en su rostro al reconocer las cicatrices del hechizo que casi lo mató en el baño años antes, pero lejos de mostrar rechazo, el moreno se acercó y acarició toda la extensión de las marcas con la punta de los dedos. Draco había sentido el impulso de decirle que no lo hiciera, era incómodo, pero se contuvo al ver que el moreno tenía una expresión de puro remordimiento. Antes que Harry hiciera algo como deshacerse en disculpas, Draco se sacó totalmente la camisa, y con eso, la mirada del moreno fue atraída hacia la Marca Tenebrosa. El rubio tuvo miedo que el auror se detuviera, pero Harry lo sorprendió acariciando sus brazos y besándole de forma exigente.

Harry también era diferente que el imaginado por Draco, su cuerpo tenía más vello que el rubio jamás tendría, aunque no fuera nada exagerado. Los músculos eran más firmes que los del héroe de sus sueños, la piel menos dorada, más caliente, las manos menos suaves, más callosas, el toque menos delicado y mucho más intenso.

 _Draco jadeó por el dolor al ser tomado por primera vez, pero deseaba aquel dolor por demasiado tiempo y la recibió con satisfacción. Felizmente, Harry le dio tiempo para relajarse, acariciando sus muslos y su abdomen, pero Draco deseaba verlo perder el control, por eso, lo provocó para que se moviera con fuerza, hasta que cualquier pensamiento coherente los dejara y sólo desearan desesperadamente alivio. El moreno estaba frenético, apretaba sus caderas a punto del dolor, haciendo que Draco se inclinase hacia el frente, el rubio sintió primero la respiración rápida de Harry en su cuello antes de gemir con dolor cuando él le mordió y en el instante siguiente, sus sentidos fueron completamente envueltos por puro e intenso placer._

Draco estaba feliz por estar tendido de bruces y así permaneció por algún tiempo, intentando no pensar demasiado en aquello. No estaba seguro si Harry estaría dispuesto a revivir la noche anterior, ni si lo aguantaría en caso que no lo deseara. Puso atención en la ausencia de ruidos en la habitación y se preguntó si el moreno se había quedado dormido en la butaca, porque sólo mientras dormía Potter podía quedarse quieto tanto tiempo.

Cuando creyó que era hora de levantarse, se desperezó con lentitud, moviendo la almohada de su rostro para mirar la habitación. La claridad no era mucha, pero hirió sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara ligeramente con una mueca. Harry levantó la cabeza de su butaca para mirarlo, no estaba dormido entonces.

Draco giró en la cama y el auror desvió los ojos al percibir que él estaba desnudo. El rubio levantó una ceja, típico de un Gryffindor quedarse avergonzado de mirarlo a los ojos, aún después de haber tenido sexo. Así que se sentó, Draco se arrepintió profundamente. Debe haber hecho algún sonido o una mueca, pues oyó la voz insegura del moreno preguntar:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Voy a sobrevivir. - Draco dijo, de mala leche, ya preparándose para las excusas que seguirían.

Pero Harry no dijo que estaba arrepentido o otro tipo de comentario. Sólo se levantó, cogió las ropas de Draco y las tendió al lado del rubio. Todo eso evitando mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Draco se preguntó si sería vergüenza o remordimiento. Probablemente los dos.

Mientras el Slytherin se vestía, Harry fue hacía la ventana y la abrió con un girar de varita Inmediatamente alguna cosa pequeña y marrón voló hacia dentro como una snitch hecha de plumas, que chocó con el rostro de Harry, quién tuvo que desviarse. La cosa evitó chocarse con la pared, pero terminó estrellándose en la otra y terminó en el suelo.

\- ¡Pig! - Harry exclamó y corrió para coger lo que se reveló como una lechuza. - Caray, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí afuera? - Preguntó al sostener el ave y desatar el pergamino de su pata.

Aunque estuviese muerto por la curiosidad, Draco intentó hacerse el desinteresado mientras se ponía el cinturón. Así que Potter dejó la lechuza irse, ella levantó vuelo de manera inexperta y empezó a volar alrededor del moreno.

\- ¡Maldición! - Harry refunfuñó. - Me olvidé totalmente de avisar a Ron. - Y empezó a buscar en los cajones hasta encontrar pluma y tinta. Garabateó dos frases, que Draco se certificó de leer por encima de su hombro.

 _Trabajando. Te veo después._

Harry dispensó la lechuza histérica y volvió a cerrar la ventana. Draco terminó calmamente de hacer el nudo de su corbata y cogió su antigua varita antes de ponerse la capa. No había punto en ocultarla, ya que Harry ya la había visto, la guardó en su funda oculta en la manga de la capa.

-¿Por qué llevas dos varitas? - Harry preguntó al ver lo que el rubio hacía.

\- Porque no me gusta la idea de quedarme sin una arma en toda ocasión que necesito entrar en el Ministerio.

Draco dijo y se examinó en el único espejo de la habitación, que estaba sucio para ayudar aún más. No había dicho a nadie que había recuperado su antigua varita, ni siquiera a sus padres. Los tres Malfoy habían comprado varitas nuevas, entonces Draco terminó con dos que funcionaban perfectamente bien para él. En sus visitas al Ministerio, tanto para hacer las pruebas como para la entrevista, los candidatos eran obligados a dejar las varitas en la entrada, pero nadie se daba al trabajo de revisarlos para verificar si no cargaban una segunda varita.

Potter levantó una ceja, comprensivo, y pasó una mano por su pelo.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Draco sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, con miedo que si dijera algo su voz mostraría su decepción.

Potter abrió la puerta y miró los dos lados del pasillo antes de dejar que Draco saliera. Mantuvieron el máximo de espacio uno del otro rumbo a las escaleras, pero había una confusión en el pasillo, las voces alteradas llegaban a ellos. Potter cogió su varita.

-¿Qué pasa? - El auror preguntó, parado y mirando el ajetreo dentro del primer cuarto cerca de las escaleras.

Draco miró dentro de la habitación por encima del hombro del auror. Algunas brujas vestidas como empleadas hablaban con una mujer usando una bata elegante, que Draco reconoció como Madame Celestina. Había una tercera persona en la habitación, sentada en la cama, pero Draco no podía verla totalmente, sólo el pelo castaño y despeinado.

\- ¡Auror Potter! - Madame Celestina dijo, luciendo aliviada. – Que bueno que estés aquí. Mis empleadas acabaron de llamarme porque encontraron a Trinity atada dentro del baño de esa habitación.

Potter se adelantó y Draco finalmente pudo ver a la mujer sentada en la cama, que estaba muy conmocionada.

-¿Cómo exactamente la encontraron? - Potter preguntó y se arrodilló para examinar a la chica.

Una de las empleadas se adelantó torciendo las manos. Las otras parecían muy choqueadas, pero Draco no sabía decir si por el estado de la chica o si porque estaban viendo a Harry Potter en persona.

\- Nosotras vinimos a limpiar la habitación esta mañana y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Pensamos que estaba atascada cuando no abrió, entre las tres forzando, logramos derribarla y Trinity estaba ahí, desmayada en el suelo. Corrí para llamar a Madame Celestina mientras las dos se quedaron para despertarla.

\- ¿Trinity? ¿Puedes oírme? - Potter preguntó, pasando la mano frente a sus ojos. La chica se mecía hacia el frente y hacia atrás con la mirada perdida. - ¿Trinity?

\- Déjeme intentarlo, señor Potter. - Madame Celestina tomó el frente y se sentó junto a la chica, calmándola como haría una madre con su hija, sólo después hizo un gesto para que el auror continuase.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? - Harry preguntó, con voz suave.

Draco pensó en irse sin esperar al moreno, pero estaba demasiado curioso por saber qué había pasado. Se inclinó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, mirando en silencio como Potter trabajaba.

\- Un poco. - Trinity contestó con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- Un hombre alto y delgado. Se llamaba Peter o John, no me acuerdo. Dio su nombre al mesero del bar antes de subirnos al cuarto.

Madame Celestina hizo un gesto hacia una de las empleadas, que salió de la habitación rápidamente para llamar al mesero.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? - Harry preguntó, lo más suavemente que pudo.

\- No, sólo tiró de mi pelo después de ponerme el bozal.

\- Cuéntame exactamente qué pasó.

\- Él parecía apresurado por venir al cuarto. - Trinity dijo, frunciendo el ceño. - Miraba alrededor todo el tiempo y así que entramos en el cuarto sacó la varita y me ató, después me arrastró hacía el baño por el pelo y debe haberme lanzado un desmaius porque no me acuerdo de nada más.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del horario que eso ocurrió? - Harry preguntó. - ¿Fue mucho después de habernos dejado al señor Malfoy y a mí?

La chica lucía confundida.

\- ¿Cómo?

Potter lucía preocupado al tener que detallar.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de haber acompañado al señor Malfoy? - Hizo un gesto en dirección al rubio. - ¿Fue al cuarto 203 ayer por la noche?

\- No, señor. - Trinity dijo después de mirar a Draco con atención.

\- ¿Cómo que no, Trinity? - Madame Celestine intervino. - ¿No te acuerdas de los dos discutiendo? Te ofrecí ayuda para lidiar con el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Potter.

\- Ni siquiera hablé con esos dos, Madame. - Trinity dijo a la mujer. - Y estoy segura que el rubio había acabado de llegar cuando mi cliente se acercó. No era noche, era un fin de tarde.

Draco miró con sorpresa a Harry, que le lanzó una mirada de aprehensión antes de volver a la prostituta.

\- ¿Dijiste que tiró de tu pelo? - Trinity asintió. - ¿Llegó a arrancar hilos?

\- Es posible. - La chica asintió.

\- Madame. - Potter dijo a la dueña del burdel. - Tendré que llamar refuerzos, todo indica que alguien usó la mutijugos para pretender ser su funcionario ayer por la noche.

\- Por todos los cielos. - Madame Celestina lucía unos años mayor. - Haremos todo lo posible para ayudar en las investigaciones, señor Potter. Una de mis chicas fue utilizada por un criminal.

Potter se puso de pie rápidamente y apuntó su varita a la ventana abierta. El patronus de Potter saltó brillando por los cielos y el auror miró a Draco de manera dura.

\- Tú quédate donde pueda verte.

\- No voy a ninguna parte, Potter. - Draco intentó sonar aburrido, pero la verdad era que estaba conmocionado. Casi se había encerrado en un cuarto con un desconocido, probablemente un antiguo mortífago que estaba loco por apuntarle la varita a su cuello.

Si no fuera por Potter... Draco no quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

El mesero llegó en seguida, aparentemente había sido sacado de la cama en aquel momento y llevaba la túnica sobre el pijama. El hombre confirmó la versión de Trinity que el desconocido, que se identificó como Matthew Hilton, la había llamado poco antes de las seis horas. Fue en ese momento que empezó el ruido en el primer piso y dos magos entraron en el cuarto, haciéndolo parecer aún más pequeño. Al más viejo Draco no lo conocía, pero el menor hizo que sus ojos se estrechasen. Era el chico de piel negra que acompañaba a Potter en su primera visita a la mansión después de la amenaza.

\- Gracias por venir, Willamson, Mabbott. - Potter apretó las manos de sus compañeros. - ¿Tienen las fotos de los sospechosos? Excelente. Williamson, ayúdame con la investigación. Mabbott, lleva a Draco a la mansión y sólo vuelve después de haberle dejado con seguridad. Hablaré con él después de terminar aquí.

\- Sí, señor. - El auror menor concordó, con entusiasmo, y hesitó un poco antes de acercarse al rubio. - Hum, señor Malfoy, ¿querrá acompañarme, por favor?

\- No gracias. - Draco habló, mirando al auror con altanería. - Quiero quedarme.

\- Err... - Mabbott buscó la mirada del líder de la misión.

\- Te vas ahora, Malfoy. - Potter dijo con tono autoritario y ojos duros. - Eso no está en discusión. - Y cuando Draco no se movió, se acercó de manera que sólo el rubio, y tal vez Mabbott, pudo oírlo. - Hablamos después. Di a tu padre que llevaré noticias así ni bien terminemos por aquí. Ahora, por favor, ve con Mabbott.

Draco no suavizó ni un poco su expresión de arrogancia, pero la verdad era que el tono que Harry usó le dejó con piel de gallina al hacerlo recordarse del moreno susurrando en su cuello la noche anterior y Draco creyó que era mejor no discutir. Dejó la habitación sin ninguna palabra y Mabbott tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Así que aparecieron afuera de la mansión, Mabbott se puso a su lado y limpió la garganta.

\- Tengo una novia. - El auror dijo y Draco lo miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

Mabbott sacudió los hombros.

\- Creí que te gustaría saberlo.

Mabbott no podría estar más en lo correcto, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo para contestarle, ya que Narcissa Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, visiblemente aliviada. El rubio no dejaba de pensar en qué explicación daría a sus padres sobre la noche anterior.

-xyz-

\- ¿Entonces la chica reconoció el atacante? - Lucius preguntó.

\- Sí. - Harry confirmó, luciendo cansado. - Pero infelizmente estaba usando la mutijugos, ella vio a un muggle que ya murió hace unos años, como ocurrió la última vez. Hicimos que Trinity viera todas las fotografías de mortífagos cinco veces, pero ella estaba segura que no era ninguno de ellos, fue cuando le enseñamos la fotografía del muggle que identificamos anteriormente. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¿Pero, cómo es posible? - Narcisa preguntó.

\- Violan tumbas. - Harry explicó. - Hay un equipo de aurores investigando el cementerio ahora mismo, pero apuesto que no encontrarán nada. - Se volvió a Draco. - ¿Te acuerdas de alguna cosa que la chica dijo que pareciera sospechoso?

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- No creo. Ella me llamó la atención por recordarme a Pansy, aunque tuviera el pelo castaño. Me dijo algunos chistes sobre escoceses, cosa que me hizo reír por el acento francés falso. Fue cuando me dijo que subiésemos. - El rubio enderezó los hombros. - Sabía que no era francesa, pero todas las mujeres allí intentan lucir algo que no son, entonces, no habría por qué desconfiar.

Harry asintió. Era raro pensar en la manera fácil que se puso en "plan profesional" y fingir que nada importante ocurrió, como por ejemplo, haberse acostado con una de aquellas personas frías y calculadoras con quién dividía espacio en aquel preciso momento.

\- Sólo no entiendo por qué desistió de atacar a Draco. - Lucius dijo, con intranquilidad.

\- Al parecer todas sus acciones son muy bien planeadas. - Harry explicó. - Por eso nunca encontramos evidencias o fallas. Por alguna razón el criminal desconfió que Draco iba a estar sólo en aquel burdel ayer por la noche, y cuando llegué hubo un desvío en el plan, un factor que no estaba programado, por eso desistió. Madame Celestina, la dueña, dijo que vio a Trinity alejarse de Draco, que ya había pagado la cuenta y pagado por su tiempo, luego que llegué y por eso fue tras ella. La falsa Trinity dijo que nosotros peleábamos, por eso la Madame se ofreció para arreglar la situación, por eso él se vio obligado a volver con nosotros para no ser descubierto.

\- ¿Y cómo se libró después de eso? - Lucius preguntó, curioso. - Por lo que me dice, Draco no pasó la noche con ella.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, aunque no supiera que decir, pero fue Draco quien habló primero:

\- Desistí después de saber el procedimiento que Potter tendría que realizar para dejarme sólo con la chica. - Dijo, sentándose al lado de su madre en el sofá. - Como ya había dejado el cuarto pago, terminé por dormirme allí, aunque dispensé a la chica.

Lucius y Narcissa no lucían molestos ni contrariados al saber que su hijo había pagado por una prostituta. No que Harry estuviera reclamando, claro, ya que cuanto menos tuvieran que hablar del asunto, mejor. El auror limpió su garganta y cambió de tema:

\- Como dije, creo que el criminal está muy bien informado acerca de la rutina de esta familia. Esa táctica de usar la mutijugos con muggles sólo ayuda para que esté siempre un paso adelante de nosotros, pero en mi opinión, sabía que Draco iba a estar sólo ayer. ¿Tienen idea de cómo obtuvo esa información? ¿Comentaron eso con alguien? ¿Evidencia de espionaje en sus cartas?

\- Habla como si descartara la posibilidad de que el criminal estuviera dentro del Ministerio, señor Potter, pero si es así, está muy bien informado, ¿no cree? - Lucius dijo, con voz cargada de sarcasmo, pero antes que Harry pudiera contestar, Draco volvió a hablar:

\- Espera un poco. - El rubio dijo, inclinándose hacía el frente. - Ahora que hablaste de eso... la lechuza que vino a traerme la convocación para la entrevista estaba un poco lastimada. Podría haber sido capturada, ¿cierto?

Los otros tres soltaron exclamaciones cuando oyeron esa información.

\- ¡Es obvio que sí! - Harry habló, incapaz de contener su irritación. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?

\- Estaba más preocupado con el contenido de la carta que con la lechuza, Potter. - Draco dijo, con arrogancia. - Sólo me acordé de ese detalle ahora.

\- Sé que fue descuidado por parte de él. - Narcissa intervino. - Pero mi hijo estaba muy nervioso por la entrevista, es natural que no haya puesto atención en eso.

Harry pasó las manos por su pelo.

\- Señor Malfoy, sé que confía en la protección de su casa, pero me gustaría chequear personalmente la propiedad para verificar que no haya fallos.

\- Muy bien. - Lucius dijo después de una pausa. - Draco, acompaña el señor Potter, ¿sí?

\- Claro, padre. ¿Me acompañas, Potter?

\- Con permiso. - Harry dijo hacía los mayores y siguió a Draco para fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Quieres ver las protecciones en las divisas, cierto? - Draco preguntó en tono de negocios, mientras caminaban por el jardín.

Harry miró hacia atrás para certificarse que estaban a una buena distancia de la mansión antes de coger al rubio por el brazo.

\- Draco, ¿entiendes la gravedad de la situación? ¿Entiendes que no estoy insistiendo en tu protección por capricho, sino por tu seguridad?

\- Sí, ya entendí. - Draco contestó, soltando el brazo. - No voy a salir solo nuevamente, ¿contento?

Harry suspiró y colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras se miraban. El moreno podía oír el ruido del agua en la fuente.

\- No le dijiste a tus padres. - Harry dijo y el rubio desvió la mirada.

\- Y tú no dijiste nada a nadie, o habrías sido alejado del caso.

\- Sí, ¿pero de que serviría? Quien está detrás de la amenaza hacía tu familia vio lo que ocurrió y puede usarlo contra nosotros. - Harry dijo, pasando los dedos por el pelo con irritación. - Mira, olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿está bien? - Harry pidió, luciendo avergonzado. La situación le hacía sentirse tan abochornado. - Fue un error, no va a suceder nuevamente... - La voz del moreno se extinguió al mirar los ojos del rubio.

\- Como desees, Potter. - Draco habló y le dio la espalda, alejándose con pasos apresurados. El rubio tenía las manos cerradas en puños, Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente antes de alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Draco, espera! - El rubio había girado en un pasillo del jardín y Harry lo siguió. - Draco, asumí una responsabilidad con tu familia. No puedo tener ningún tipo de... relación que no sea profesional...

Harry continuaba tras Draco, pasando por el bello jardín, las flores lucían muy bien, y mejores que las de su tía Petunia. Continuó siguiendo a Draco al girar en otro pasillo y se quedó congelado por la visión. Ahí estaba una hermosa fuente en forma de quimera, rodeada por lirios. El cuerpo de la quimera estaba inclinado, la parte de dragón parecía amenazadora pero linda. Las plantas alrededor de aquel lugar garantizaban que no eran vistos por nadie más.

\- ¿No estoy reclamando, lo estoy? - Draco había dejado de caminar y lo esperaba algunos pasos adelante, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los labios apretados con desprecio.

\- Pero también no luces para nada feliz. - Harry dijo, acercándose. - Continúo sin saber qué quieres de mí. Si... si sexo es todo, puedes tenerlo con cualquier persona, más fácil si estás dispuesto a pagar.

El moreno se interrumpió ante la reacción del otro. Draco acabó con la distancia que los separaba y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que sus narices casi se tocaran.

\- No deseo otra persona. - El rubio dijo, su respiración tocando los labios de Harry. - Te quiero a ti, ¿es difícil entenderlo?

Harry tragó duro y cerró los ojos para no tener que encarar la boca de su antiguo rival.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea entonces? ¿Quieres otra persona cuidando de tu seguridad? Porque no puedo...

\- Nadie va a saber. - Draco habló, ahora con su boca en el cuello del auror, como si lo estuviera oliendo.

\- Alguien ya sabe. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos lo sepan.

\- Entonces, no tiene sentido parar ahora. - El rubio susurró y lo besó profundamente. Los dedos pálidos dejaron su rostro y fueron hacía el pelo del moreno, sacando las gafas de su lugar habitual. Harry tiró de él, acercándolos aún más, por un momento, el auror imaginó acostar a Draco en el suelo, al lado de la fuente, y esa fantasía hizo que volviera a la realidad. Alejó a Draco y compuso sus gafas y su pelo.

\- Esto es una locura. - Harry dijo en voz alta. – Ni siquiera podemos hablar sin discutir, esto jamás funcionará.

\- Pareció funcionar de maravilla ayer. - Draco dijo, amargado.

Harry sintió su rostro calentarse y el cuerpo reaccionar a los recuerdos que las palabras del rubio provocaron. Antes que Draco pudiera continuar, el auror sabía que iba a ceder, que deseaba ceder.

\- Tú eliges el día y el lugar. - Draco dijo, como si lo desafiara a rechazar la propuesta.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

\- En mi casa. - El moreno dijo. - Cualquier día, sólo tienes que llamarme, pero hay una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tienes que aceptar mi ayuda con el cargo en el Ministerio.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Que sea.

\- Cierto. - Harry dijo, enderezando su postura y su ropa. - Aún tengo que chequear las protecciones de la mansión, por favor, muéstrame el camino.

Los dos no intercambiaron muchas palabras después de aquello, pero varias veces, Harry se vio perdido en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba a su guía. ¿Cómo no percibió antes que se sentía atraído por él? En algunos momentos quiso tirar del rubio para besarlo, pero la posibilidad de alguien pudiera verlos lo traía a la realidad antes que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-xyz-

En las semanas siguientes, por lo menos una vez por semana Draco llamó al moreno para llevarlo de la mansión. El rubio decía a sus padres que estaba de salida, Narcissa ofrecía una sonrisa o un apretón cariñoso en su brazo. Lucius levantaba una ceja y disfrazaba lo mejor que podía la satisfacción, pero su hijo aún la podía ver. Sus padres nunca preguntaban dónde iba, con quién se encontraba, o qué hacía. Draco se cercioraba de no volver muy tarde, evitando pasar la noche en la casa de Potter.

O mejor, en la antigua casa de los Black.

Draco no había puesto mucha atención en la casa en su primera visita. La verdad era que él y Harry casi no llegaban al salón antes de comenzar a besarse locamente, ese primer día, terminaron abrazados y sudados en el sofá de la sala, y Draco trató de marcharse luego que sus piernas dejaron de temblar. En su segunda visita él y Potter lograron llegar al cuarto aún con parte de las ropas, pero Draco también no tardó en marcharse. Parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencioso y buscaban cambiar el minino de palabras.

En la tercera vez, Draco estaba dispuesto a aprender más sobre la casa, pero sólo después de dar la debida atención a Potter, claro.

\- ¡Ouch! - Reclamó.

\- Perdón. - Harry susurró, besando su cuello y aunque eso no aliviaba el dolor en el pie que el moreno pisó, por lo menos distrajo a Draco.

Los dos mal habían cerrado la puerta del cuarto y ya estaban luchando para librarse de las ropas sin tener que soltar los labios unos de los otros, cosa que fue difícil. Draco casi perdió el equilibrio mientras Harry lo empujaba hacía la cama, desabrochaba su camisa y lo besaba al mismo tiempo.

El moreno deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Draco, aparentemente incapaz de esperar para que el rubio sacara la prenda. Felizmente, ellos ya habían llegado a la cama cuando Harry desabrochó su cinturón. Los pantalones del rubio se juntaron a su camisa en el suelo mientras Draco chupaba y lamía los labios del moreno hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojizos. Draco se alejó un momento para admirar su trabajo, se miraron por unos segundos antes que los dos se unieran en la tarea de desnudar al auror.

Con algo de trabajo lograron librarse de los calcetines antes de caer en la cama. Draco cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir el peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo, aquello era muy bueno. El rubio sacó las gafas de Harry y éste le besó alrededor del cuello y hombros. Por un momento, Draco deseó que dejara otra marca allí, alguna cosa que pudiera admirar orgullosamente al mirarse en el espejo después.

Draco cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios al sentir como el moreno hacía un camino descendiente por su pecho. Cuando sintió la lengua explorando más íntimamente, no resistió, tuvo que mirar, ¿quién diría que Harry Potter podía ser así de atrevido? El moreno estaba visiblemente inseguro, pero hasta su falta de experiencia era excitante. Draco también no era ningún _experto_ en el tema, pero si no hubiese intentado con ganas desde el comienzo no habría quedado más habilidoso, y estaba el hecho que Harry nunca reclamó de sus performances.

El moreno pareció percibir que era observado y buscó la mirada del rubio pidiendo aprobación. Draco sacudió la cabeza con un ademán de deseo, ganó uno o dos rasguños de dientes, pero en general, Harry estuvo muy bien. Antes que Draco necesitara hacerlo parar, el moreno lo soltó y volvió a cubrirle con su cuerpo, uniendo sus cuerpos y se movió con una cadencia tentadora. Sólo entonces Draco se acordó que había traído lubricante aquella vez y buscó su varita para convocar el bote. El Slytherin los untó con la sustancia perfumada y eso hizo que las caricias tan intimas se tornaran aún más deliciosas. Mientras las manos de Draco insistían en deslizarse por encima y por abajo en el cuerpo de Harry, el moreno hizo mención de prepararlo, pero Draco sostuvo su muñeca, impidiéndole.

\- No es necesario. - Dijo, con la respiración agitada.

\- Pero...

\- No es necesario, anda, hazlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - El moreno preguntó, mirándolo desde arriba, sus ojos parecían más pequeños sin la gafas, pero no menos impresionantes, Draco asintió con seguridad.

Harry no pareció muy convencido, ya que puso más lubricante en sí mismo. El auror se posicionó entre las piernas de Draco, sosteniendo sus muslos con manos firmes. Se empujó con cuidado mientras observaba la reacción del rubio atentamente, los dos se miraban como si fuera una competición para saber cuál se quedaba más tiempo sin parpadear.

Draco sintió la sensación ya conocida al ser invadido, pero trató de relajarse y mantener su expresión inalterada. Si aquello era una competición, Harry iba a perder al cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer.

El león se volvía aún más lindo cuando se entregaba a las sensaciones de esa manera. Draco se imaginó diciendo aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero ellas continuaron repitiéndose sólo en su mente, sin que él pudiera darles voz, de la misma manera que las palabras "mi héroe" casi saltaban de su lengua, amenazando con salir, pero sin jamás pasar de eso.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron nuevamente, sus pupilas agrandadas de puro placer. Draco puso las piernas alrededor del moreno, incentivándolo, y soltó un gemido de satisfacción cuando Harry empezó a moverse despacio, pero con ritmo. Draco iba al encuentro de sus envestidas en un baile perfecto, y luego sintió las olas de placer al tener al moreno tocándolo en el punto exacto para llevarlo a la locura.

Los dos se estaban volviendo muy buenos en aquello.

Harry deslizó los labios sensualmente por la piel de Draco, haciéndole temblar, cuando sintió la mano del moreno agarrarlo, tuvo ganas de detenerlo, no deseaba terminar, quería que tardase, que fuera para siempre...

Y para su suerte, el auror tampoco tenía prisa, mantuvo el ritmo lento, volvieron a la competición de miradas, y fue Draco quien perdió aquella vez. El rubio a veces intentaba leer a Harry, como hacían los poetas, las emociones que aparecían en aquellos ojos, pero sólo encontraba más dudas. ¿Será que Harry sólo actuaba por instinto cuando era afectuoso? ¿Tal vez Draco sólo viera al cariño porque era lo que deseaba ver? A veces, Draco se sentía demasiado vulnerable, tenía mucho miedo de tener respuestas a esas preguntas.

Por eso mantuvo los ojos cerrados, concentrado en la sensación que se formaba dentro de él, como si fuera una explosión esperando para liberarse. Al mismo tiempo en que deseaba alivio, Draco intentaba combatirla, retrasarla al máximo. Harry también parecía luchar por lo mismo, pero desistió primero. Sin ningún aviso, el moreno aceleró el ritmo en que envestía contra Draco hasta volverse violento, sin control. El rubio habría sonreído, si no estuviera tan concentrado en las sensaciones que el moreno le causaba. Draco sintió la tensión aumentar rápidamente hasta que no pudo retrasarla más, entonces vino el alivio. Draco abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver la expresión de completo placer de Harry mientras él también llegaba al final y se dejaba caer sobre el rubio, completamente exhausto.

Por unos momentos, Draco se dejó llevar por la nube de placer que sentía, hasta que el esfuerzo de sus pulmones para respirar debido al peso de Harry hizo que lo sacara de arriba con una sacudida en el hombro. El auror entendió y se movió para el lado, con la respiración alterada.

Los dos permanecieron en aquella posición por algún tiempo, mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos bajaba, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Y si Harry sintiera por lo menos un tercio de lo que Draco sentía? ¿Qué podrían ofrecer uno al otro si no aquel deseo que ya compartían? Draco no veía un futuro para ambos. Potter tenía una imagen que cuidar, Draco un padre controlador. Esperaban de ellos lo tradicional, que tuvieran esposas e hijos, y que sus vidas se alejaran lo máximo posible.

Draco sintió un movimiento en la cama y abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Harry estaba de bruces, con el rostro en su dirección, el moreno deslizó su mano hasta tocar suavemente el brazo del rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? - Harry sugirió, medio dormido.

Draco no se dio el trabajo de contestar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que estaba prácticamente dormido, imaginó que aquella mirada en el rostro de Harry no era sólo cansancio y placer, sino también cariño.


	8. Mi Camino

Razón utilizada: 39. Porque aquella pregunta, "¿Ahora tienes novia, Potter?", fueron puros celos.

Draco se despertó con un ruido y abrió los ojos buscando a Harry en el mismo momento. El auror que estaba a su lado derecho aún dormía. Draco irguió la cabeza para encontrar de dónde venía el ruido y vio a un viejo elfo domestico mirándolo al poner una bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita. El elfo hizo una reverencia exagerada y puso el dedo sobre los labios para indicar que no debía hablar para no despertar a su señor, con otra reverencia, el elfo salió por la puerta cuando podía desaparecer.

Draco volvió a relajarse, ni siquiera sabía que Potter tenía un elfo domestico, pero no era una sorpresa, ya que tenía una casa tan grande y antigua como aquella. El pensamiento hizo que Draco se recordara que quería explorar la casa en la noche anterior, y pensar en eso también le hizo percibir que ni siquiera había avisado a sus padres que pasaría la noche fuera de casa, y tenía la impresión que Potter también se había olvidado.

Maldiciendo, Draco percibió que el sueño ya se le había pasado. Se levantó con cuidado y buscó su ropa, que estaba doblada y limpia, cosa que le indicó que el elfo ya había estado allí más temprano. El sueño de Harry debería ser muy liviano si el elfo había sido tan silencioso al entrar y salir, pero aquella mañana el moreno dormía a pierna suelta.

El rubio se aprovechó de eso y después de servirse unas tostadas, salió para conocer la casa.

-XYZ-

\- Ahí estás. - Draco se asustó al oír la voz aliviada de Harry y sacó los ojos del tapiz para mirarlo. - Imaginé que la casa te parecería interesante.

\- Sí, pero tu elfo también me cree muy interesante. - Draco dijo, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. - No dejó de ir y venir murmurando sobre la familia de mi madre y trajo las cosas más raras que no tuve valor de siquiera tocar. Le dije que pusiera todo allí. - Indicó con la quijada a la pila de cosas.

Harry frunció el ceño hacia aquello y entonces empezó a reír. Draco se limpió la garganta y volvió a mirar el tapiz con falsa concentración.

\- Perdón. - El moreno dijo, esforzándose para quedarse serio. - Kreacher es un poco fanático con las cosas de su antigua señora.

\- Un poco... hunf. - Draco murmuró.

\- Lo siento, pero, tengo un compromiso hoy. - Harry dijo, un poco avergonzado de dejarlo. - Voy a almorzar en La Madriguera... digo, donde los Weasley.

Después de eso fue Draco quien no pudo contener la risa.

\- Espera un poco, sólo dijiste, ¿qué vas a La Madriguera a almorzar con los weasels? - Draco preguntó, riendo.

Harry puso mala cara.

\- Oye...

\- Ya, vale. Y ya me habría ido si no supiera que me darías un sermón después. - Draco dijo, con acritud. El resultado era siempre una discusión si intentaban charlar normalmente. - Vamos por la chimenea.

El rubio lideró el camino y encontró al elfo en el pasillo, Kreacher empezó a decir algo sobre una fotografía cuando percibió que su señor venía atrás de Draco y ocultó el objeto a sus espaldas. Potter no dijo nada, sólo fue hacía la chimenea y le ofreció polvos Flú.

La escena que encontraron en el salón no era nada como Draco imaginó, y había pensado en muchas posibilidades. Narcissa estaba disponiendo flores en un vaso mientras Lucius leía el periódico tranquilamente en el sofá. Su madre les ofreció una sonrisa y su padre se limitó a mirarlos por encima del periódico antes de doblarlo y ponerlo de lado.

\- Ahhh... buenos días, señores. - Harry dijo, luciendo un poco perdido.

Narcissa le devolvió el saludo y ofreció té, que Harry rehusó, informando que había desayunado. Lucius le invitó a sentarse, pero Harry dijo que tenía un compromiso, lanzó una mirada a Draco antes de disculparse y salir por donde entró.

Draco miró a sus padres y esperó. Ciertamente los dos estaban esperando que el auror se fuera antes de darle una charla sobre su irresponsabilidad. Cuando Narcissa volvió a sus flores y Lucius a su periódico, Draco se puso nervioso.

\- ¿No van a decir nada?

\- ¿Decir qué cosa, cariño? - Narcissa preguntó.

\- ¿Llenarme de preguntas o exigir saber dónde estuve, decirme como fui irresponsable por no avisar que pasaría la noche fuera?

\- ¿Hay algo que debería preocuparnos, Draco? - Lucius preguntó, con una ceja en alto antes de cambiar una mirada con su esposa. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

\- No, pero... - Draco se molestó, suspirando. - No.

\- Entonces todo está bien. - Lucius dijo. - Tienes edad suficiente para cuidar de tu vida. Nos preocupamos con tu seguridad, pero ya tomamos las medidas necesarias al hacer que salgas con un guardaespaldas. Por eso, a menos que nos digas que hay algo para preocuparnos, tu madre y yo respetaremos tu privacidad.

Draco abrió la boca para decir que sólo podía ser broma la cosa de cuidar de su propia vida, pero desistió.

\- Claro. - Dijo con educación. - Gracias por la confianza. Y no, no hay motivo para preocupación. Ahora, con su permiso...

\- ¡Ah, Draco! Sólo un momento, hijo. - Narcissa lo interrumpió y Draco podía jurar que su madre le diría que toda la charla era broma, pero ella le tendió un pergamino que estaba en la mesa. - Llegó luego que saliste. La lechuza estaba un poco reluctante en entregármela, pero la dejó después del trozo de pan. La chequeamos, no parecía haber sido interceptada. - Narcissa dijo, luciendo un poco ansiosa. - Tiene el sello del Ministerio.

Draco hesitó antes de agarrar el pergamino. Lanzó una mirada en la dirección de su padre y tuvo la seguridad que él tenía una luz de curiosidad en los ojos antes que Lucius levantara el periódico nuevamente.

\- Ábrela. - Narcissa lo incitó.

Draco soltó el aire por la nariz antes de abrir la carta, pensando que sus padres eran dos perfectos actores. Mientras leía, su boca se abrió con sorpresa. No podía creer, Draco estaba seguro que no había dicho a Harry sus deseos. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido?

\- ¿Y entonces? - Lucius preguntó, con ansiedad.

\- Me llaman para otra entrevista.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Narcissa sonrió con altanería. - Potter debe haberlos convencido a hacer una segunda entrevista. Está claro que no fue nada justo la manera como ellos se rehusaran a contratarte después de haber aprobado en la prueba.

\- ¿Fue eso mismo lo que ocurrió, Draco? - Lucius no lucía tan satisfecho como la esposa.

\- No es una segunda llamada para la primera entrevista. - Draco explicó, aún choqueado. - Es del Departamento de Misterios. Fui sugerido para volverme inefable.

Si Draco hubiera parpadeado, tal vez se hubiera perdido el brillo de victoria en la mirada de su padre, pero no lo hizo, y entonces las cosas tuvieron sentido.

\- ¡Fue usted! - Draco lo acusó. - Se lo dijo a Potter.

Lucius sacudió los hombros.

\- Sí, lo hice. Y no me mires de esa manera porque no me siento ni un poco culpable. Sabes que no lo lograrías de otra manera. Ni entrar en otra posición cualquiera pudiste sólo con tus esfuerzos. Podrían ponerte en el equipo de limpieza, por el amor de Merlín...

\- ¡Lucius! - Narcissa lucía más escandalizada que Draco.

\- ¿Estoy diciendo alguna mentira? - Lucius se defendió. –Muy al contrario, estoy siendo realista. Tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste, Draco. Ya es hora de reconocer la derrota.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y salió del salón con el máximo de dignidad que pudo reunir. Lo que no era mucha, pues su padre tenía toda la razón.

-XYZ-

\- ¡Harry! - Ron hizo cara de sorpresa. - ¿Tú por aquí? Pensé que tendría que invitar a Malfoy para que vinieras a visitarnos.

\- ¡Ron! - Hermione lo riñó, levantándose del sofá para abrazar a su amigo. - No le pongas atención, sabes que sólo está celoso. - Ella ignoró cuando él protestó que no tenía celos de un hurón albino. - Es bueno verte, Harry.

\- Es bueno verte a ti también, Hermione. - Harry dijo con toda la sinceridad. Si ella hubiera estado cerca últimamente, tal vez Harry no hubiera hecho tonterías las últimas semanas. - ¿Viniste para las pascuas?

\- Sí, llegué ayer por la noche.

\- ¡Finalmente! Creí que tendría que lanzar otro invento sin tu presencia, socio. - George habló, entrando y casi empujando a Hermione para poder apretar la mano de Harry.

\- Ah, bueno... - Harry dijo, no muy animado.

\- Pero no te preocupes, Ron y yo tenemos todo bajo control. Nosotros no vamos a retrasarte. ¿Verdad, Ron?

\- Bien, tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, George. - Ron empezó, pero George le dio un pisotón en el pie, haciéndole maldecir.

\- ¿Retrasarme para qué?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? - George se sorprendió.

Harry miró los rostros solidarios de Hermione y Ron.

\- Ginny vuelve a la ciudad hoy con las Harpías, debe llegar después del almuerzo. - Ron informó.

Harry sacudió con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, ganándose unos golpecitos en la espalda por parte de George.

\- Sé qué cosa puede distraerte, Harry. - Dijo, llevando a su socio para el jardín de La Madriguera.

La distracción de George era algo que Harry temía.

\- ¿Ron, no crees que debes avisar a tu madre primero? - Hermione habló y Ron ya estaba listo para decir que era mejor que lo dejaran para otro día, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

\- Queremos que sea una sorpresa para mamá, debido a que nuestro invento es bueno para ella... e indirectamente para nosotros, ¿verdad, hermano?

\- En la teoría sí. - Ron dijo por lo bajo.

\- La cosa es esta. - George habló, sacando del bolsillo algo que parecía un ventilador muggle pequeñito. - Lo llamé desgnomizador. No necesito decir el por qué, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cómo funciona? —Hermione preguntó, con cuidado.

\- Hay que ponerlo en el centro del jardín. - George miró alrededor. - Creo que ese es el punto ideal. Y pulsar ese botón dónde está escrito encender.

\- ¡Espera! - Ron gritó.

\- Ups. - George levantó las manos después de haber presionado el botón, todos miraron como la pequeña cosa continuaba sin hacer nada, aunque una luz roja parecía haberse encendido.

\- Creo que no funcionó. - Ron dijo, incapaz de contener el alivio en la voz, pero George sonreía de una manera que le inspiró todo a Harry, menos alivio.

\- El dispositivo tiene un momento de espera para que nos pongamos a una distancia segura.

\- ¿Qué es una distancia segura?

\- Unos cinco metros más o menos. - George explicó mientras todos buscaban refugio. - Pero eso es más por seguridad, el dispositivo es inteligente. Crea un remolino de viento que...

\- ¿Qué crea qué cosa? - Hermione preguntó agarrando la camisa de Ron.

\- ... que sólo atrae objetos que tengan el peso y el tamaño correspondientes a los gnomos. Miren, empezó.

Todos oyeron el ruido de la hélice ganando velocidad y Harry se agarró a árbol cercano sólo por seguridad. Una brisa empezó a agitar las hojas de árbol mientras el ruido pasaba rápidamente a ser más alto. Por un momento pareció que nada más iba a suceder además del viento fuerte que hacía que las hojas bailasen alrededor del dispositivo. Hermione desistió de mirar y ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron, su pelo castaño flotaba alrededor de los dos.

\- Ahí viene el primero. - George apuntó, animado. Había alguna cosa intentando agarrarse a una planta, mientras Harry miraba, los dedos gorditos resbalaban y él fue atraído hacía la hélice, donde rodó algunas veces cada vez más rápido antes de ser tirado hacía lo lejos por el cielo. - Funcionó. - George conmemoró y Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Luego el cielo se quedó lleno de gnomos lanzados por el dispositivo a los gritos, algunos se chocaron en el aire y algunos tenían los pantaloncitos rasgados en la parte de atrás, de cuando resbalaron en la hélice.

El ruido alertó a otra persona para saber qué pasaba.

\- Qué pasa... ohhhh. - Molly Weasley iba saliendo de dentro de casa cuando vio al remolino en el centro de su jardín, el en instante siguiente, tuvo que bajar el cuerpo cuando un gnomo fue lanzado en su dirección, pero vieron que no era un gnomo, ya que cuando se estrelló en el suelo hizo un sonido húmedo. El grito que la matriarca dio hizo que Harry se sintiera helado. - ¡Mi plantación de calabazas!

\- Ops. - George dijo, mientras identificaban más calabazas volando junto a los gnomos.

\- ¿George, cómo hacemos esa cosa parar? - Ron gritó.

\- No lo hacemos. - George dijo, palideciendo. - Para automáticamente cuando no encuentra nada más para lanzar.

\- ¿Qué? - Ron preguntó, palideciendo también.

\- ¿No hay un botón de emergencia? - Hermione preguntó, ariscando la cabeza y sacando su cabello de la boca.

\- Hay, pero... no tenemos como llegar hacía él, tal vez...

Harry no oyó nada el final de la frase, porque ya corría en dirección al remolino.

-XYZ-

\- Ouch. - Harry reclamó cuando Molly puso una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

\- Lo siento, querido, pero tienes que sostener eso si no quieres que la cosa empeore. Pobrecito, justo hoy que Ginny está regresando. - La señora Weasley ya le había curado la mayor parte de los cortes de las hojas de árbol en su rostro y manos, pero una calabaza le había acertado en la frente y dejado un bello moretón. Molly giró hacia sus dos hijos que también habían ganado algunos cortes al seguir a Harry. - Y ustedes! Irán ahora mismo a limpiar mi jardín o se quedaran si almuerzo.

\- ¿Pero... y nosotros? - Ron preguntó, apuntando a su corte en la mejilla.

\- Debería dejarlos curarse solitos. Harry, ¿por qué no te sientas en la sala por un momento? - Molly dijo, sin sacar los ojos de su hijo. Iba a curarlos, pero no sin antes sermonearles hasta quedarse satisfecha.

Harry se juntó a Hermione en el sofá y los dos suspiraron.

\- Lo siento, pero no sé curar moretones. - Ella se disculpó nuevamente.

\- No hay problema, no me duele. - Harry habló, aunque sentía su frente pulsar de dolor.

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros para encontrar a Ginny? - Hermione cambió de tema.

\- Creo que sí. - Dijo, encogiendo los hombros. - La señora Weasley se quedaría triste si no fuera.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, antes que Harry tuviera valor para preguntar una cosa que le estaba incomodando desde hace unos días.

\- Mione, ¿cómo es la reacción de los magos con la homosexualidad en general?

Hermione pensó por un momento.

\- No tan diferente de los muggles, creo. Quiero decir, algunas personas la aceptan, otras no. Es difícil generalizar. Por lógica, las familias de sangre pura tendrían menos prejuicio que las mestizas, porque también fueron una minoría perseguida por la iglesia. Los magos que nacieron entre muggles generalmente son los más llenos de prejuicio, porque no sufrieron esa persecución y no tuvieron contacto con nuestro mundo por las leyes de ocultación. Pero, tienes que llevar en consideración el tema de la continuación de la sangre mágica, que hace que muchas familias de sangre pura sean más resistentes a eso, y hay muggles que empiezan a respetar las diferencias. Es como dije antes, no se puede generalizar. Es una cuestión individual.

Harry se limitó a levantar las cejas con aquella explicación llena de informaciones, que terminó por no solucionar sus problemas. El auror continuaba sin saber cuál reacción esperar. Y Hermione estaba mirándolo de una manera que lo hizo saber que tendría que dar explicaciones, o por lo menos inventar alguna cosa muy convincente.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Harry?

\- Por nada, fue curiosidad. - Contestó, pero como imaginó, su amiga no se quedó satisfecha.

\- Harry, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa a Ron o a mí. Siempre.

\- ¿A Ron? ¿Estás segura? - Harry preguntó, y percibió por la sonrisa satisfecha de Hermione, que había perdido la oportunidad de negar todo.

\- Bien, claro que no puedo hablar por él, pero creo que los Weasley están entre las familia de sangre pura que prefieren no discriminar a nadie.

\- ¿Pero, y Ginny? Los señores Weasley tienen la seguridad que vamos a casarnos un día.

\- ¿Y tú, Harry? La última vez que nos vimos en Hogsmeade, tuve la impresión que tenías la misma opinión. - Dijo suavemente. - ¿Qué cambió en ese tiempo?

El moreno se movió con inquietud, sacando el hielo de su frente, ya que sentía la piel quemando. Miró la bolsa por unos momentos, mientras pensaba en una respuesta sincera, pero poco reveladora.

\- No sé qué cosa cambió, Hermione. Para decir la verdad, yo mismo no entiendo. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi pensamiento antes que Voldemort me lanzara la maldición de la muerte? ¿Cuándo creí que estaba sacrificando mi vida? - Hermione negó. - Pensé en Ginny y en como jamás podría besarla nuevamente. Aquel día creía que sería feliz con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero entonces sobreviví, el peligro se fue... y con el tiempo empecé a cuestionarme a mí mismo sobre ese tema. Era bueno quedarme con ella, me sentía bien, pero faltaba algo. Hoy sé qué era ese algo, era pasión, deseo. Una necesidad que hace que no sea suficiente tocar y besar a una persona, que te hace desear siempre más, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, Harry. Te entiendo. - Hermione dijo, sonrojada.

\- Creí que sabía que era pasión, pero no. - Harry suspiró. - Ahora me quedo imaginando si no estaba engañado, y aunque me hubiera hecho esa pregunta antes, creo que no iba a arriesgar lo que tenía con Ginny sólo por ese detalle, ya que estábamos bien en todos los otros sentidos de nuestra relación. Ahora, ese tiempo que estuvimos separados cambió algunas cosas.

\- ¿Descubriste qué es pasión? - Hermione preguntó, para hacerle hablar.

\- Tal vez. - Harry confesó. - No creía que lo fuera cuando comenzó. Creía que era algo más sencillo, pero... no sé. Me gustaría que mis sentimientos vinieran con nombre o algo así.

Hermione sonrió.

\- No es difícil sólo para ti, Harry. Identificar sentimientos es difícil para todo el mundo. Ve mi caso con Ron, por ejemplo. Nos llevó siete años ver lo que sentíamos.

\- ¡Y aún no llegaron a un acuerdo! - Harry pinchó y ella sonrió.

\- Pero es eso lo que hace las cosas interesantes. - Hermione argumentó. - No me quedaría mucho tiempo con alguien que dijera sí para todo lo que yo quisiera, me aburriría.

Harry volvió a poner el hielo en su frente, sólo para tener la disculpa para huir de los ojos de su amiga. Claro que Harry ya sabía de aquello. Cualquiera que viera a Ron y Hermione juntos podía ver como se equilibraban, pero lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo instante con él y Draco no era tan diferente. La diferencia tal vez era que ellos no intentaban lidiar con los conflictos, prefiriendo evitar peleas. Hermione continuó, sin notar su confusión.

\- De cualquier manera, tienes que buscar las respuestas en ti mismo. Sin preocuparte con lo que los otros van a decir, ya te sacrificaste lo suficiente por el "bien mayor". No es justo que dejes de buscar lo que deseas por la opinión pública, porque jamás podrás agradar a todo el mundo. ¿Y qué si el Profeta lo pone en la portada? Eso ocurre naturalmente.

\- Bien. - Harry sobó el pelo. - Creo que tienes razón en ese punto, pero no es sólo con el Profeta que estoy preocupado.

\- Ron y los demás Weasley tendrán que entender, Harry. Te consideran miembro de la familia, independiente del hecho que te quedes con Ginny o no.

Harry asintió, aunque no se sentía totalmente seguro de eso.

\- Creo que el sermón de los chicos se terminó. - Dijo, mirando en dirección a la cocina que se quedó quieta. - ¿Vamos a ayudarlos con la limpieza?

\- Buena idea. - Hermione dijo, y ellos fueron al jardín nuevamente.

Ron estaba maldiciendo mientras analizaba una calabaza para saber si estaba entera.

\- Tenemos que ajustar el dispositivo para no atraer las calabazas. - El pelirrojo habló cuando los vio acercarse. - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe plantar esas cosas? ¿O ponerlas de vuelta?

\- Creo que no hay mucho que hacer, pero puedo intentar. - Hermione dijo, y sacó su varita.

Antes de empezar a limpiar, Harry buscó a George y vio sólo su sombra, estaba medio oculto tras un árbol.

\- Creo que se quedó muy mal. - Ron dijo, limpiando el sudor de su frente. - Dijo algo sobre ser Fred quien siempre pensaba en los detalles.

Nadie más hizo ningún comentario hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-XYZ-

Harry parpadeó con un flash y suspiró. No había tenido esperanzas de no ser percibido en medio a la muchedumbre que estaba allí, pero no dejaba de ser molesto.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Cómo se siente con el retorno de tu novia? - Un periodista preguntó antes de ser empujado por otro.

\- ¿Es verdad que jamás han roto de verdad? - El segundo periodista preguntó, mientras más flashes hacían que Harry viera sólo borrones de claridad.

\- Él no va a comentar nada por hoy, lo siento. - Ron habló abriendo camino, mientras Hermione aprovechaba el tamaño de su novio para llevar a Harry para dentro de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch.

Cuando Harry entró, hubo una ola de miradas y las personas le abrieron camino, apuntando y dando golpecitos en sus espaldas, gritando cosas para darle valor o intentando hacerle desistir de ir hacía la ex-novia.

\- Gracias por abrirnos el camino. - George guiñó un ojo a Harry como si no hubiera quedado mal por la mañana. - Siempre supe que sería genial tener una celebridad cerca.

Infelizmente, dentro de la tienda había aún más periodistas que fuera. Las Harpías estaban en una rueda de prensa con un nuevo modelo de escoba al lado de la capitana, que hablaba con cara de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse en Londres? - Preguntó una periodista, de quien Harry sólo podía ver el pelo rubio.

\- Dos semanas, a lo máximo. - Contestó la mujer. - Tal vez menos, dependiendo del resultado del próximo juego.

\- Allí está ella. - Dijo la señora Weasley en una voz que debería sonar normal, pero que coincidió con el momento que todos los periodistas pararon de hablar y hacer fotos, haciendo que todos miraran en dirección a ellos, incluso Ginny.

Harry se encogió tras Ron, aunque vio la sonrisa enorme de Ginny para su familia. Sintió una alegría teñida de culpa al verla, la echó de menos, después de todo. Todos los pelirrojos alrededor de él también, entonces, ¿qué hacían los sentimientos de Harry diferentes del resto de la familia? ¿Sería el mismo tipo de añoranza?

Varias preguntas después, la rueda de prensa finalmente terminó y Ginny corrió para abrazar a sus padres, sin jamás dejar de sonreír. Harry se acordó de la niña que había salvado en la Cámara de los Secretos años atrás y sonrió. Después que ella abrazó a los sus hermanos, Fleur y Hermione, no tuvo más como evitar el encuentro.

\- Ey. - Harry dijo, completamente avergonzado.

\- Ey. - Ginny sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de lanzarse en los brazos de Harry, acariciando su pelo como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. - Estoy tan feliz porque viniste, Harry. Fui horrible contigo. - Ella dejó de acariciarle para mirarlo y Harry podía ver todas las pecas en su rostro.

Alguna parte del cerebro de Harry registró los flashes que empezaron tímidos, pero luego era como si hubiera una luz fuerte encima de ellos debido al número de fotografías que eran sacadas al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que todo bien. Imagino que estuviste muy ocupada. - Harry habló, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Alguien luego atrás de él tropezó y casi hizo que chocara su nariz contra el rostro de Ginny. Harry se soltó despacio de ella para evitar otro momento vergonzoso. - Estás muy bien. - Comentó, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos por no saber qué hacer con ellas.

\- Los tortolitos podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido después. - George los interrumpió, y Harry no podía haber quedado más aliviado. - ¿Qué piensan? ¿Nos vamos? Esto está demasiado lleno.

Todos los Weasley rieron y asintieron. Una pared de pelirrojos se puso entre Harry y los periodistas para que salieran sin mayores problemas.

-XYZ-

En La Madriguera, abrieron una botella de hidromiel que el señor Weasley tenía para una ocasión especial. Felizmente, los Weasley tenían muchas cosas para hablar con la menor y Harry se vio intentando quedarse alejado y oculto. Reía cuando veía a los otros riendo, pero a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- Harry. - Ginny se había acercado durante uno de sus momentos de distracción. - ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

\- Ah, claro. - Harry puso su copa en la mesa y siguió a la pelirroja mientras todos fingían no poner atención en ellos.

Salieron hacía el jardín y empezaron a caminar lado a lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Entonces... - Ginny empezó. - Lo siento por no haber escrito más. Sé que no hay justificativo, pero estuve muy ocupada. Casi no tengo tiempo para descansar y cuando logro quedarme sola, estoy demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier cosa. Juro que intenté escribir unas dos veces en las últimas semanas, pero terminaba viendo todo doble y desistí.

\- No hay problema. Debe ser muy duro, es mucho trabajo. Quiero decir, no es por diversión como en la escuela.

\- Sin duda que no. Los entrenamientos son difíciles, Oliver Wood es tranquilo en comparación a mi capitana.

\- Ella parece muy simpática. - Harry bromeó y Ginny dio aquella carcajada limpia que sólo ella podía dar. Harry no la acompañó, se acordó de Draco, la verdad era que no salía de su cabeza en las últimas horas, y de cómo le gustaría que riera así para él.

\- ¿Pero, y tu vida? ¿Cómo fue? - Ginny preguntó, interesada.

Harry notó que sus brazos se estaban tocando.

\- Nada interesante, pero muy ocupada también. - Dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¡Bromeas! Eres un auror, debe ser mucho más interesante que nada.

\- Un poco, sí. - Harry admitió, pero fue obligado a parar de andar cuando ella tocó su brazo con gentileza.

\- Sé que no tengo mucho derecho de decir esto después de tanto tiempo, pero te eché de menos, Harry. - Ginny dijo y se acercó despacio. Harry se quedó estático, por un momento, pensó que no podría moverse, pero terminó por desviar en el último momento cuando ella casi lo estaba besando.

Ginny no podría parecer más avergonzada después de eso. Los dos se miraron por un tiempo sin saber qué hacer hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con otra persona?

Harry se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza, tragando las ganas de disculparse. Ginny irguió las cejas y volvió a poner las manos en los bolsillos. Su boca se abrió y pareció entender.

\- Bien, creo que fue mi culpa. - Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. - Fui la que sugirió nuestro corte.

\- ¿Y tú? - Harry preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado. - No te quedaste sola todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ginny desvió la mirada antes de negar. Ellos observaron en silencio un gnomo volver al jardín.

\- Creo que es mejor así. - Ginny habló después de otro silencio. - A final no debo quedarme más de dos semanas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te parece si volvemos?

\- Claro.

Caminaron hacía la casa. Harry tuvo la impresión que fueron muchos kilómetros y recibió con alivio el ruido animado de la casa.

-XYZ-

Draco sacó su capa y la puso en el armario antes de dirigirse hacia el salón sin esperar por Harry. Se quedó mirando los detalles del papel de la pared, de la chimenea, los cuadros, los móviles antiguos, las estanterías cuyo contenido estaba oculto por el elfo domestico. Oyó el ruido de la chimenea encendida, pero ni así se volvió para mirar al moreno.

\- ¿Quieres beber alguna cosa? - Harry ofreció, dubitativo.

\- Whisky de fuego, si no te importa. - El rubio dijo y oyó los pasos de Harry cuando salió.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, pensando en cómo Potter era raro para ser un mago. ¿Por qué insistía en actuar como si no tuviera un elfo?

El Slytherin tardó en ver el Profeta, pero encontró el periódico medio oculto al lado de la chimenea, sobre una pila intocada de otras ediciones. Miró los titulares del domingo con mala cara.

Harry volvió con una botella, que depositó en el centro. Sirvió dos copas y entregó una a Draco. Su mirada se perdió en las llamas de la chimenea mientras bebían.

\- ¿Más? - Harry preguntó cuando Draco se quedó sosteniendo la copa vacía.

Sin darse al trabajo de contestar, Draco se sirvió una dosis más de whisky.

\- Supe que fuiste bien en la entrevista. - Harry comentó, con suavidad.

\- Hunf. - Draco le lanzó una mirada airada antes de sorber el contenido de la copa de una vez.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Draco encogió los hombros.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - El moreno se agitó.

\- No mientras te quedes intentando hacer conversación. Pregunta a tus amigos del Ministerio si quieres saber cuánto fui humillado, como me miraron por encima, haciendo cuestión de dejar claro que debería besarte los pies por tu nobleza, que ciertamente no merezco. Sólo porque acepté tu ayuda, no significa que me gusta la idea, y no me mires con ese aire de lástima.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy imaginando una conspiración después de aprobar dos veces en la prueba y ser rechazado?

\- No dudo de lo que dices. - Harry afirmó. - Sólo creo que aumentas las proporciones de todo. Es como la cosa de Buckbeak.

\- ¿El hipogrifo? Aquella criatura rompió mi brazo, tu...

\- Tonterías, estabas fingiendo. Y la culpa fue tuya por no poner atención en lo que Hagrid decía y...

\- ¡Si soy dramático, tú eres hipócrita! Después de toda aquella historia de olvidar y comenzar de cero, mira quien está trayendo las cosas del pasado para tirarlas en mi cara.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y se calló. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio el moreno se movió en el sofá.

\- ¿Entonces... quieres subir? - El moreno ofreció con voz de derrota.

\- ¿Quieres que yo suba? - El rubio preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta ahora? - Harry lo encaró con una mirada enfada y confusa a la vez.

En vez de contestar, Draco tiró el periódico en el regazo del auror y esperó. El titular de mayor destaque anunciaba el retorno de Ginny y decía también que Harry Potter había ido a la rueda de prensa de las Harpías para dar la bienvenida a la ex-novia, que probablemente no era tan ex como todos imaginaban. La foto que iba con el artículo tenía a los dos besándose y abrazándose desde muy cerca. Harry tenía el moretón en su frente y lucía tímido y avergonzado, pero la intimidad entre ellos era visible, y la sonrisa en la menor de los Weasley decía que estaba muy feliz.

Potter emitió algunos sonidos agudos antes de soltar el aire por la nariz.

\- Creíste que... - Dobló el periódico y lo tiró en la mesita. - Escucha, Ginny... se terminó, de verdad. No pasó nada.

\- ¿Y esa foto? ¿También es mentira? - Draco preguntó.

\- Claro que no, sólo estoy diciendo que no es lo que parece. - Harry soltó el aire por la nariz y pasó la mano por su pelo. - Ginny es como una hermana para mí, ¿entiendes? Además, estamos juntos... ¿estamos? ¿Tú y yo?

Draco volvió a encoger los hombros.

\- No recuerdo de habernos cambiado promesas de amor, promesas de fidelidad o cosas así.

\- Pero no iba a salir con otra persona mientras estoy contigo. - Harry se enfadó, entonces se calló. El sofá hizo ruidos mientras se movía. - ¿Tú saldrías? ¿Es decir... estás saliendo con otras personas?

\- Porque mi vida es tan movida, últimamente. - Las palabras de Draco escurrían sarcasmo. - Tal vez perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas salí esta semana.

\- Pero aún puedes recibir visitas en la mansión. Oí a tu padre charlando con el padre de Daphne Greengrass, ¿están comprometidos o cosas de ese tipo?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Comprometido con Daphne?

\- ¿De nadie, entonces?

\- No, aún no. - Draco murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Aún... - Harry repitió y dio una risa sin humor. - Que bella pareja formamos. A veces creo que...- La voz del moreno fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Draco no descubrió lo que el auror pensaba y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le importaba y quería saber.

Pero el rubio tenía una idea de lo qué Harry quería decir. Aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Harry no estaba satisfecho, si Draco tuviera tanta autoestima como creía tener, pondría un fin en aquella situación, porque si no lo hacía él, lo haría Harry tarde o temprano.

Draco ya estaba preparado para levantarse y sugerir que debería volver a su casa cuando sintió los movimientos de Potter a su lado y se sorprendió al sentir el aliento de él contra su cuello. Draco cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para darle más acceso. El moreno deslizó su nariz por la extensión de la piel de su cuello, hacía la oreja, lamiendo el lugar sensible. Draco sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda y permitió que Harry girara su rostro para besarlo suavemente.

Draco se vio buscándole a él para otro beso más exigente que el primero.

\- Calma. - Harry lo sostuvo, acariciando su cuello con movimientos lentos y besando su cara con suavidad. Cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, Draco lo deseó con más fuerza, con desesperación, pero Harry lo calmó nuevamente, dejando claro que las cosas iban a ser a su manera aquella vez, sin que el rubio lo apresurara. Nunca se habían besado por tanto tiempo, y era tan bueno. Luego, Draco estaba sentado en el regazo del moreno, sus ropas arrugadas, sus frentes apoyadas y los latidos de los dos corazones muy rápidos.

\- Deberíamos irnos a la cama. - Harry dijo, desabrochando la camisa de Draco y poniendo las manos en la piel de la cintura del rubio antes de tirarlo para otro beso que les quitara la respiración.

Había muchas cosas que deberían hacer, pero ni por eso uno de ellos iba a desistir y perder el juego. Terminaron por quedarse allí mismo, incapaces de alejarse el tiempo suficiente para nada. Y aunque casi ninguna palabra fue intercambiada entre ellos, por primera vez fue más que sexo, para los dos.

-XYZ-

Cuando fue anunciado que Ginny había partido nuevamente, Harry sintió una mejora en el comportamiento del rubio. Se volvió menos hosco y más relajado. El hecho que Draco hubiera empezado su trabajo en el Ministerio también ayudaba, pues ahora ya no tenía tiempo para lamentarse y tener lástima por él mismo. Harry lo encontraba todas las mañanas en la mansión y lo dejaba de regreso al final de la tarde, muchas veces era invitado a la cena, rehusando cordialmente. Aquella noche en especial, el rubio había ido del Ministerio directamente a la casa de Harry.

Los dos aún continuaban sin cambiar más palabras que las necesarias, evitando temas delicados para no alterar los ánimos, pero algunas cosas habían cambiado. Y aquello decía más que las palabras.

Harry estaba mirando al techo de su cuarto e intentando no moverse mucho para no incomodar a Draco, que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en su pecho. El auror creía particularmente difícil lucir calmado cuando por dentro estaba dando brinquitos de ansiedad. Había abandonado la investigación en un punto crítico debido a su compromiso de acompañar a Draco. Sentía que estaba dejando alguna cosa pasar, pero sabía exactamente qué era. Cuando percibió, su mano se movió por propia voluntad en dirección al pelo suave del rubio. Se paralizó cuando tuvo consciencia de lo que estuvo cerca de hacer, terminó por dejar caer su mano y suspiró lleno de dudas.

Su suspiro hizo que Draco se moviera, sacando el peso del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo al sentarse en la cama y mirarlo con los ojos pequeños de sueño.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? - Harry ofreció.

\- No. Dije a mi padre que volvería antes de la cena. - Draco se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse con cara de sueño.

Harry se levantó con lentitud, un contraste con su agitación interna. Las investigaciones estaban yendo muy rápido, segundo sus estimativas las sospechas estaban quedándose sin ingredientes para la poción multijugos, cosa que los haría tomar medidas desesperadas muy pronto. Harry no informaba en sus relatos las horas que pasaba con Draco, pues no creía que era justo ganar por ellas. Uniendo eso con el hecho que necesitaba llevar y buscar a Draco en el Ministerio todos los días, terminaba no teniendo muchos días libres, pero con tanto tiempo para trabajar, sentía que no daba el máximo de su capacidad para la investigación.

El auror percibió que Draco lo miraba con disimulo mientras cogía sus ropas tiradas por el cuarto. Su pierna había quedado sin mucha sensibilidad debido al peso de Draco que se quedó apoyado en ella, cuando intentó ponerse sus pantalones perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero, haciendo que Draco riera a carcajada limpia. Harry se vio encantado con la risa despreocupada. "¿Yo hice eso?", se preguntó, y entonces se contestó: "Sí, lo hice sonreír".

\- Eres un desastre. - Draco habló con una media sonrisa al rehacer el nudo de su corbata, su mirada viajando entre el espejo y el moreno.

\- No parecías pensar así unos minutos atrás. - Harry provocó y el reflejo de Draco le hizo una mueca antes de sentarse en la cama y cruzar los brazos.

Harry se puso sus gafas y terminó de vestirse distraído con sus pensamientos. Había una cosa que lo incomodaba desde la charla que tuvo con Hermione. Deseaba abordar el tema aquella noche, pero hesitó al ver como Draco estaba a gusto. Sabía que la calma se iría al traste si sacaba el tema, pero no podía retrasar más eso. Tarde o temprano, terminaría hablando, tal vez fuera mejor ahora, con la cabeza fría.

\- Mira, estuve pensando... - Harry empezó, antes que se arrepintiera, sentándose al lado de Draco en la cama.

\- Eso nunca es buena señal. - Draco lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, el sarcasmo volvía a ser su protección. - Me gustaría saber qué piensas, pero realmente necesito irme.

\- Espera, escúchame. - Harry pidió. - Quiero asumir nuestra relación.

Draco lo miró con la cara en blanco antes de cerrar un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Lo que oíste. - Harry suspiró. - Estoy cansado de ocultarme, de quedarme con miedo que nos descubran. Estoy cansado de esa situación. Quiero que todos lo sepan.

\- ¿Te volviste completamente loco? - Draco preguntó, enfadado. - ¿Siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias o sólo actúas por impulso como un loco Gryffindor típico?

\- Es obvio que pensé. Y no me importa enfrentarlas, no quiero pasar toda la vida haciendo sólo lo que esperan de mí. Quiero trazar mi propio camino, ir tras mis sueños.

\- ¿Quieres insinuar algo con eso, Potter?

\- No, hablo de lo que quiero para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes culpable? - Fue el turno de Harry sonar sarcástico.

\- Escucha. - Draco se acercó, apuntando el dedo en dirección al auror. - Es muy fácil para ti juzgarme, no tienes padres para preocuparte.

\- No, sólo tengo todo el puto Mundo Mágico. - Harry replicó, apartando el dedo de Draco con gesto enfadado. - Y mis amigos, quienes son mi familia. Mi situación no es más fácil que la tuya, Draco, pero quiero arriesgarme igualmente.

Listo, Harry ya estaba enfadado. Era increíble como Draco lograba hacerle eso tan rápido.

\- No es lo mismo, Potter. Soy hijo único... - Draco empezó, pero se interrumpió.

\- Ah. - Harry habló. - ¿Te recordó a alguien en la misma situación?

Draco pasó a caminar de un lado al otro, pasando la mano por el pelo mientras la otra estaba apoyada en su cintura.

\- ¿Y cuánto a la guardia personal? - El rubio cambió de tema. - No van a dejarte continuar protegiéndonos si cuentas todo.

\- Lo sé, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Seguro que puedo hacer que no me alejen del caso, así tendré más tiempo para la investigación.

\- Ah, ese es el problema entonces. Estoy tomando demasiado tiempo. - Draco apretó los labios. - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

\- Draco, sabes que no es lo que quise decir.

\- ¿Será lo mismo? ¿Y si no podemos vernos? ¿Ya pensaste en esa posibilidad? ¿O es un precio que también estás dispuesto a pagar para tener la consciencia limpia?

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró. Había aprendido que no adelantaba argumentar cuando Draco se quedaba defensivo de aquella manera, pero por la expresión traicionada del rubio, percibió que era demasiado tarde y había hecho la elección errada. Draco malinterpretó su silencio.

\- Draco... - Harry intentó, con suavidad, pero el rubio le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto sin esperar por él. El auror se apresuró a seguirlo, pero no hizo otra tentativa de hablar. Volvería al tema en otro momento con más calma.

Después, Harry percibiría que fue la elección errada nuevamente. Pero era demasiado tarde otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Razón utilizada: Porque ellos pueden continuar odiándose aunque se amen.

Harry examinó el mapa en su mesa nuevamente. Mabbott lo había dibujado y marcó con una "x" roja la localización de los dos túmulos violados cuyas identidades habían sido identificadas. El primero, Duff Ranald había sido utilizado en el Callejón Diagón para enviar la lechuza con la amenaza a Lucius Malfoy. El segundo, Matthew Hilton, había sido utilizado en el prostíbulo. El cementerio estaba vigilado día y noche, porque era la única conexión con el criminal.

\- ¿Algún problema? - Mabbott preguntó haciendo que Harry diera un pequeño brinco.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé. - Mabbott dijo, encogiendo los hombros. - Estabas haciendo una cara tan rara para el mapa que pensé que había hecho algo malo.

\- Pues... - Harry volvió a mirar el pergamino con la mano en su quijada. - Hay algo malo en el cementerio.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- No lo sé. Es como si algo estuviera perdido o sin aparecer, pero no logro saber qué cosa. - Harry suspiró.

\- Intenta no pensar mucho al respecto. - Mabbott aconsejó. - Siempre hago eso cuando no logro acordarme de alguna cosa y cuando menos esperas... puff. Te acuerdas.

Harry, asintió concordando y volvió a sentarse en frente de la mesa, sólo entonces vio el sobre que el otro auror tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Estás con los archivos?

\- Sí, jefe. Aquí los tienes. - Mabbott dio un golpecito en el sobre antes de entregarlo y sentarse frente a Harry.

\- No soy tu jefe. - Harry dijo, frunciendo el ceño hacia su amigo.

\- No aún. - Mabbott dijo, en tono de conspiración. - Pero, como anda la cosa, tendrás el cargo en el momento que Robards salga de aquí, aunque sé que él no hará eso por propia voluntad ya que... - El otro se interrumpió antes que Harry dijera algo. - Pero siempre puede tener artritis, Alzheimer, si tenemos suerte un accidente de trabajo.

\- Cierra la boca. - Harry dijo, mirando alrededor, pero sin contener una sonrisa. - Cualquier día de estos, él te oirá y estarás fuera del Departamento antes que yo pueda ser tu jefe.

\- No digas cosas así, jefe, digo, Harry. - Mabbott se corrigió cuando Harry le envió una mirada fatal. - Bien, la buena noticia es que ese es el cementerio más reciente, la mala es que no conseguí las fotos de todas las personas enterradas allá.

\- Tendrá que ser suficiente.

Harry esparció las fotos recuperadas de registros antiguos. Por lo menos veinte túmulos del cementerio tenían señales de violación, pero Harry sospechaba que el local fue usado por mucho tiempo como fuente de identidades irreconocibles y ya podían haber perdido muchas huellas.

\- ¿Crees que él ya tuvo tiempo de sacar mucho material genético? - Mabbot preguntó. - Porque estamos vigilando el cementerio ya hace unas semanas y nadie se movió por allí.

\- Creo que tiene un buen stock, sino, ya habría elegido identidades de cementerios diferentes para que fuera más difícil rastrearlo. Haremos esto. - Harry habló mirando al otro auror. – Vamos a hacer una lista con los nombres de todas esas personas y las entregaremos en todos los estabelecimientos más obvios: correos, estaciones, embajadas, etc. Y vamos dar una lección de caza para todos los aurores: memorizar estos rostros.

\- Entiendo.

\- Empezaré con la lista. Tú puedes empezar a hacer copias de las fotos y... - Harry se interrumpió cuando el despertador sonó para avisarle que el turno de Draco había terminado. - Mierda. - Dijo, pasando las manos por el pelo. - ¿Lo ves? Es de eso de lo que hablo cuando digo que no puedo trabajar.

\- Lo siento. - Mabbott encogió los hombros. - Si quieres, puedo ir en tu lugar hoy.

\- Gracias. - Harry le sonrió a su amigo. - Pero no, gracias. Fui yo mismo quien aceptó la responsabilidad, estabas allí, lo viste.

\- Puedo pedir que Kristy que me ayude con la lista. Ella estaba buscando algo que hacer.

\- Está bien. - Harry se levantó. –Deja las copias en mi mesa antes de irte, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde, tienen que descansar también. Volveré en cuanto deje a Draco en casa.

\- Hmm... Robards no va a quedarse feliz con eso.

\- Con suerte él no sabrá nada. - Harry habló.

Harry una vez más recordó el motivo por el que jamás salía a la hora exacta si podía evitarlo. Los elevadores estaban llenos y todo el mundo hacía cuestión de saludarlo y preguntar cómo fue su día.

\- Óptimo, gracias. - Harry contestaba con educación.

Para completar su día, Harry recibió un mensaje de Lucius Malfoy diciendo que él y la familia cenarían en la casa de los Bulstrode. Harry cerró los puños y respiró profundamente algunas veces. A lo que todo indicaba, no pondría las manos en esas fotos tan temprano.

Draco lo esperaba en la entrada del Ministerio. El rubio lanzó una mirada en su dirección a la chimenea haciendo que Harry se apresurara para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de esperar? - Pidió, molesto.

\- Sólo descubrí que tengo una cena formal ahora, Potter. - Draco devolvió con el mismo tono.

Al parecer, Lucius Malfoy había logrado volver a la sociedad, aunque fuera un paso quítalo cada vez. Harry abrió la boca para hacer el comentario en voz alta, pero eligió no hablar del tema.

\- Sobre esa cena. ¿Será algún tipo de fiesta, o alguna cosa más sencilla? - Harry preguntó mientras esperaba en una cola larga para usar el flu.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber?

\- Millicent Bulstrode era tu compañera de casa. Y si no me engaño hay una Bulstrode en el árbol de la familia Black. Sólo supuse que...

\- Bien, supusiste mal. - Draco le interrumpió.

\- Genial. - Harry rodó los ojos.

Draco no estaba exactamente receptivo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado y Harry no estaba con la mínima paciencia para ceder. Aunque las respuestas para las personas en el ascensor fue que su día estuvo bien, Harry había tenido un pésimo día y se sentía en el derecho de ponerse de mala leche. Sabía que tendría que ceder en algún momento para volver a las buenas gracias de Draco, pero sentía que sólo iba a empeorar las cosas si intentaba hacer más conversación en aquel momento.

Generalmente, Harry acompañaba a Draco sólo hasta la entrada de la propiedad de los Malfoy y lo miraba entrar en la mansión, pero aquella vez lo acompañó hacía un salón en un silencio cargado e incómodo. Cuando llegaron, el rubio fue directo por el pasillo sin ninguna palabra, siquiera para su madre.

\- ¡Draco! - Lucius reprobó, pero pareció comprender qué pasaba al ver Harry en el salón con mala cara. - Narcissa, ve que Draco no tarde mucho en prepararse. - Instruyó antes de volverse hacía el auror. - Perdón por las malas maneras de mi hijo, señor Potter. Siéntese, por favor.

\- Gracias. - Harry aceptó, y Lucius se sentó majestuosamente en su butaca.

\- Lo siento por no haber avisado antes, pero la invitación fue muy repentina.

\- ¿Alguna ocasión especial? - Harry preguntó. Jamás admitiría para Draco, pero estaba curioso. Ya se estaba preguntando si aquella cena era algún tipo de disculpa para que los Malfoy se encontrasen con los Greengrass para hablar del futuro matrimonio de sus hijos y sólo esa posibilidad ya dejaba al moreno lleno de rabia.

\- No, nada especial. - Lucius dijo, casualmente. - Sólo una cena amigable para recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- Me gustaría saber antes quién estará presente, si no es incómodo. - Harry continuó. - Necesito estar preparado para el caso de haber alguien desconocido.

\- Claro. - Lucius concordó. - Por lo que el señor Bulstrode comentó, será una cena pequeña, creo que sólo estarán él, su esposa y los dos hijos. Debe conocer a la hija menor, Millicent. Ellos tienen un chico mayor también, estudió en Durmstrang y trabaja en el exterior.

Lucius Malfoy le ofreció toda la información sobre la familia mientras aguardaban. Harry perdió el interés después de tener sus dudas contestadas, se preguntó si Lucius sólo estaba interesado en evaluar opciones de esposas para su hijo. Mientras asentía y concordaba cuando creía apropiado, Harry se imaginó diciendo de diferentes maneras al hombre arrogante a su frente lo que hacía con su hijo entre cuatro paredes. En algunas versiones, le decía con osadía, en otras lo dejaba escapar accidentalmente. La reacción de Lucius Malfoy variaba entre sorpresa e incredulidad, pero en todas sus fantasías, el moreno sentía gran satisfacción al probarle al patriarca que no podía controlar todo a su alrededor. Y principalmente, que no tenía tanto control sobre Draco como suponía.

-xyz-

Harry soltó un suspiro de pura frustración y dio un golpecito en la fotografía que tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Algún problema, Harry? - Kristy preguntó, probablemente pensando que había algo errado con las copias que hizo de las fotografías.

\- No, no hay un problema con las copias, es sólo que... - Harry volvió a mirar la foto. - Estoy seguro que ya vi ese rostro en algún lugar.

\- ¿Eso crees? - Kristy se acercó. - También tuve esa impresión, pero creo que él sólo se parece al baterista de las The Wyrd Sisters.

\- ¿En serio? - Harry frunció el ceño. - No podría reconocer siquiera el cantante, menos el baterista.

\- Oh. - Kristy dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¿Crees que puedes haber visto un mortífago con multijugos?

\- No lo sé... diablos. - El auror se frotó los ojos. - Creo que no descansé lo suficiente en los últimos días. No es la primera vez que me quedo a un paso de recordar una cosa y no logro hacerlo.

\- Ah, ya veo, si estás así, no tuviste suerte con la historia del cementerio, ¿verdad? - Mabbott preguntó, al acercarse con pergaminos para dejar sobre la mesa de Robards.

\- No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso desde ayer. - Harry mintió. La verdad era que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la cena de los Bulstrode, pero sencillamente no podía sacar los ojos de Draco mientras el rubio hablaba sin ánimo con Millicent. La chica también no lucía muy interesada en lo que Draco decía, pero Harry desconfió incluso de ese aire desanimado de la chica.

Sus desconfianzas se mostraron vanas al final. Los Bulstrode siquiera mencionaran cualquier deseo de unir las dos familias. De hecho, se pavoneaban de un pretendiente alemán y noble para su hija, que forzó una sonrisa cuando los padres dijeron eso, pero hizo una mueca luego que ellos dejaran de mirarla. Por lo general, la charla de los mayores fue sobre política y la de los jóvenes no pasó de chismes sobre los antiguos compañeros de casa.

\- Bien, continúa pensando sobre eso y en algún momento te acordarás. - Mabbott parpadeó y ya iba salir nuevamente cuando alguna cosa brillante y rápida pasó por al frente. Todos se quedaron alertas al reconocer el patronus de Robards, un pavo de piernas largas y una bella cola brillante.

\- Atención, Harry. - La voz de Robards sonó. - Necesito refuerzos. Hubo otra invasión en Garras&Colas. Hay un incendio en la tienda y los testigos dicen que hay alguien allá. Vengan inmediatamente.

El pavo se evaporó en el aire al terminar el mensaje, pero Harry ya estaba distribuyendo órdenes antes que desapareciera completamente.

\- Mabbott, Erarle y Savage, espero que ustedes no tengan nada urgente que hacer ahora. - Harry habló, mientras cruzaba la sala con pasos largos sin siquiera notar el ruido incómodo que venía de su propia mesa.

\- Harry, espera. - Mabbott llamó, apuntando hacía el despertador que sonaba.

\- ¡Mierda, no puedo creer en esto! - Harry golpeó la mesa más cercana, haciendo que Earle se asustara.

\- No te preocupes, Harry. Yo me quedo. - Mabbott se ofreció, con los ojos muy abiertos por la explosión de Harry. - Yo llevo a Malfoy esta vez, eres más útil allá que yo.

Harry ni siquiera pensó en cuestionar, sólo asintió con la cabeza y convocó a Dawlish para acompañarlos en el lugar de su amigo, después le diría a Mabbott lo agradecido que estaba por la ayuda. Jamás podría perdonarse si permitiera que el sospechoso robase más ingredientes para la multijugos, y había la posibilidad que el ladrón estuviera preso en las llamas.

Harry necesitaba poner fin a aquello lo más rápido posible para poder arreglar su relación con Draco de una vez por todas.

-xyz-

-Entre, señor Potter.

Draco levantó la mirada de la copa de hidromiel al oír las palabras de su padre y refunfuñó al ver a Harry en la puerta. Cogió su periódico rápidamente y fingió estar poniendo atención en la lectura antes que el moreno pudiera sorprenderlo.

Draco estaba más que molesto con el auror. Estaba furioso. Mabbott había terminado de dejarlo en la mansión y explicó que Potter había tenido un problema, pero Draco sabía que el moreno se agarraría a la primera oportunidad de pasar la responsabilidad de escoltarlo para otro. Como si la conversación que tuvieran en la casa de los Black no fuera suficiente, Harry estaba probando su punto al dejar que otro auror cuidara de su guardia aquella noche. Draco sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano, y pese a su terquedad, sus oídos no dejaron de acompañar atentamente la conversación del otro lado del salón.

\- Estaba hablando ahora mismo con Narcissa sobre invitarlo para la cena. - Lucius dijo. - Que bueno que no fue necesario. Siéntese.

\- Gracias. - Harry agradeció y Draco oyó el ruido del cuero del sofá cuando él se sentó.

\- El auror negro comentó que hubo otra denuncia, pero no dio detalles. Dijo que probablemente aparecería para darnos información después. - Lucius dijo, con seriedad.

\- Sí, hubo un intento de robo de ingredientes controlados, pero no tenemos como saber si lo lograron o no. - Potter informó. Podía ser su impresión, pero Draco creyó que el auror estaba un poco ansioso. - La tienda fue quemada con el propietario dentro. - Potter hizo una pausa después del sonido de sorpresa que Lucius hizo. - Felizmente llegamos a tiempo de salvar al viejo, pero no sobró nada de los ingredientes para que supiéramos si se llevaron alguna cosa.

\- Una tragedia. - Lucius lamentó. - La cena tardará un poco, así puede ponernos al tanto...

\- La verdad... - Harry limpió la garganta. - La verdad, señor Malfoy, es que no puedo quedarme para la cena, no tengo mucho tiempo, sólo me gustaría hablar un momento con Draco, en particular.

\- Ah, claro. - Lucius dijo mientras Draco maldecía mentalmente. - Bien, en ese caso les dejo solos, necesito decir a Narcissa que está aquí para no llamarlo por la pulsera.

\- Claro. - Harry contestó.

Lucius pidió permiso antes de dejar el salón y Draco casi pudo sentir la mirada de su padre haciendo hoyos en su espalda, pero aún así, el rubio no se dispuso a lanzar una única mirada en dirección a Potter, siquiera cuando él limpió la garganta cerca de él.

\- Draco, necesitamos hablar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar. - Draco dijo, con mala cara. - Menos aún en particular.

\- Bien. - El moreno pareció un poco incómodo delante de su tono nada receptivo, pero continuó. - No me entiendes, necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

Nuevamente, Draco notó la incomodidad en el auror, pero estaba demasiado molesto con él para darle atención.

\- Claro. - El rubio empezó sarcástico, dejando el periódico a un lado para mirar a Potter con todo el desprecio que logró reunir. - Porque no tienes mucho tiempo para perder conmigo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero quieres que con sólo tronar los dedos yo obedezca como un perrito faldero.

\- Draco, lo siento, ¿vale? - Harry admitió, acercándose despacio. - Lo siento si no te di la atención que mereces, pero puedo explicar todo si me acompañas. Hay algo que necesito enseñarte ahora mismo.

Aquello picó la curiosidad de Draco, aunque estuviera dudoso en admitir eso.

\- ¿Y qué cosa necesitas enseñarme tan desesperadamente? ¿Por qué no ahora?

El moreno miró por encima de su hombro y lamió los labios antes de intentar coger la mano de Draco.

\- No creo que sea el tipo de cosa que te gustaría que tus padres supieran, podrían desconfiar... ya sabes.

La curiosidad se transformó en rabia y Draco desvió antes que el auror pudiera tocarlo, alejándose de él con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Como si eso te importara, ¿verdad?

\- Draco...

\- Escucha, ¿por qué no te vas y olvidas que existo? Puedes incluso encontrar muchos problemas y haces que pongan otro auror en tu lugar definitivamente.

\- Draco, que bueno que... ¿qué diablos? - Draco oyó la voz de Harry, pero por un rápido momento se sintió perdido, pues ella venía de la dirección contraria del auror a su frente.

Al mirar en dirección a la puerta, su barriga se heló de miedo. Había otro Harry Potter en la puerta del salón. Hubo un segundo de hesitación mientras los dos Potter se miraban, entonces todo fue muy rápido.

Draco dio un paso más hacia atrás, poniendo más distancia entre él y el Potter que llegó primero e intentó coger a su varita, pero los dos Potter fueron más rápidos que él. El primer se tiró atrás del sofá y lanzó el primer hechizo en dirección al segundo, que se ocultó una columna lanzando un hechizo en dirección al segundo.

\- Draco, agáchate. - Draco no supo decir de cual dirección vino el aviso, ya que hubo una explosión, pero trató de ocultarse tras la butaca de su padre.

\- Draco, ayúdame. - El primer Potter habló, entre un hechizo y otro. - Ataca al otro.

\- No lo escuches, Draco. Él es el falso. - El segundo Potter gritó, antes de hacer que el lustre cayera y forzar el primer Potter a salir de su escondite. - Él prendió fuego a una tienda para crear una distracción.

\- No, fue él quien hizo eso. - El primero contestó, haciendo explotar la columna donde el otro se ocultaba, haciéndole arrastrarse hacía el sofá más cercano. - Sólo no contaba que yo pudiera solucionar eso tan rápido y llegara aquí antes.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - La voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó en el pasillo y Draco levantó la mirada asustada para ver como su padre se ocultaba tras otra columna con la varita en mano y Narcissa mirando todo aún en el pasillo.

\- Mi salón. - Draco oyó a su madre reclamar.

\- Padre, madre, no se muevan. - Draco avisó.

\- Eso mismo, quédense donde están. - El primer Harry avisó antes de lanzar un hechizo color morado en dirección al otro lado del salón.

\- Señor Malfoy, llame refuerzos. - El segundo gritó.

\- Narcissa vete. - Lucius dijo a su esposa, que salió corriendo por el pasillo.

\- Un patronus. - Draco gritó, al tener la idea. - Sabré cual de los dos es el verdadero si veo el patronus.

\- No puedo... exactamente... hacer un patronus ahora, Draco. - El primero dijo, entre ataques. - ¡Expeliarmus!

\- Draco, es él. - Lucius dijo, ya apuntando su varita hacía el segundo Harry, pero Draco le dijo que no.

\- Cualquier Mortífago sabe el hechizo favorito de Potter, padre.

\- Haz una pregunta que sólo yo podría contestar. - El segundo Potter gritó.

Draco y Lucius se miraron culpables. Ninguno de ellos se había acordado del procedimiento cuando el auror llegó. Lucius miró con desconfianza al Potter más cerca de él.

\- Eso, pregúntale sobre tus cicatrices. - El primero gritó.

\- Snape sabía, él puede haberle dicho a los otros mortífagos. - El segundo rebatió, y hubo otra explosión que resultó en un enorme hoyo en el medio del sofá de su madre. - Pregunta otra cosa.

\- No puedo pensar en nada ahora. - Draco se lamentó.

\- Eso, pregunta algo que me dijiste en particular, Draco. - El primero gritó. - Pregúntame como te sientes sobre mí, él no tendría cómo saber eso.

Draco se puso alerta inmediatamente y trató de salir del campo de visión del primer Potter mientras evitaba por todo en el mundo mirar a su padre.

\- Nuca me dijiste como te sientes a mi respecto. - El segundo contestó. - Sé quien fue tu única amiga en sexto año. - Hubo otra explosión. - La única que realmente te entendió, fue Mirtle, la llorona. Estabas llorando, nunca me voy a olvidar... - Otra explosión. - Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Draco... y alguien envió un mensaje ahora.

Draco también sintió la pulsera arder y miró a su padre, que aún apuntaba a la pulsera con la varita, con una expresión de victoria.

Antes que Lucius o Draco pudieran reaccionar por el descubrimiento, el primer Potter soltó un gruñido al percibir que perdió su tapadera y Draco sintió una explosión en su espalda, que hizo volar en pedazos la butaca de su padre, dejando el camino libre para que él viera la mirada furiosa en el rostro del falso Potter. Antes que pudiera siquiera levantar a su varita, Draco supo que era demasiado tarde, ya que el invasor le tenía en su mira con un hechizo listo para ser lanzado, su suerte fue que antes que él pudiera hacerlo, fue lanzado lejos por la varita de Lucius.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando un gemido mientras su corazón latía locamente. El rubio vio a su padre apuntar al otro Harry, que estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

\- Patronus, Potter. - Lucius ordenó y en el momento siguiente, Draco vio al ciervo plateado flotando en su dirección para tocarle en cuadril con la nariz antes de volar por una ventana rota.

\- Es él. - Draco dijo y soltó otro gemido al levantarse. - Siento lo de tu butaca, padre.

\- Olvídalo. ¿Estás bien, hijo? - Lucius se acercó para mirarlo con preocupación.

Draco asintió y se levantó con la ayuda de su padre. Estaba con la espalda dolorida por el impacto de la explosión, sólo entonces puso atención al caos que había en el salón: los muebles destruidos y humeando, pedazos de ladrillo cayendo del techo y las paredes, dónde también podían verse marcas de hechizos en varios puntos del suelo.

La mirada de Draco encontró al verdadero Harry Potter, que había marchado hacía el impostor y lanzado un incarcerous para mantenerlo inmóvil. Era raro ver al falso Harry Potter desmayado y atado de aquella manera. Todos se volvieron hacía el pasillo al oír los pasos apresurados de Narcissa, que se tapó los ojos con las manos al ver el estado de su salón.

\- Está todo bien, querida. Vamos a arreglar todo rápidamente, se quedará mejor que antes, ya verás.

Draco se preguntó si su padre no había puesto atención en las palabras del falso Harry o si estaba aguardando el momento cierto para hablar sobre eso, pero estaba muy conmocionado por lo que había pasado para pensar sobre las repercusiones de esa revelación. Tal vez el miedo viniera después que le bajara la adrenalina.

\- ¿Pero cómo pasó esto? - Narcissa preguntó al auror. - ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Y cómo logró usar la mutijugos con tu persona?

\- Sabremos su identidad en unos minutos. - Harry dijo, después de verificar si los nudos estaban bien firmes, sacó un papel de su bolso. –Obtuvimos fotografías muggles de los posibles rostros que el sospechoso podía usar, basados en los muertos del cementerio, creí que podía haber reconocido ese. - Dijo, entregando la fotografía a Lucius.

Draco miró la imagen y frunció el ceño delante del hombre de cejas rubias y nariz ganchuda.

\- Espera, también vi ese rostro en algún lugar. - Draco afirmó, intentando recordar la ocasión, pero Harry continuó.

\- Tampoco me acordaba exactamente hasta unos minutos atrás, cuando iba ayudar en el incendio en la tienda. Pedí que otro auror se quedara en la escena cuando descubrí que el sospechoso no estaba allí. Fui a mi casa para coger eso. - Harry dijo, entregando a su padre una edición del Profeta que Draco conocía muy bien, era dónde en la portada salía el moreno abrazando a Ginny Weasley, pero la mirada de Draco fue hacía la persona atrás de Harry, casi oculta en la muchedumbre y que intentaba acercarse al héroe.

\- ¿Él tiró de su pelo ese día y siquiera lo notó? - Lucius cuestionó, levantando una ceja hacía el auror.

\- No, yo habría notado si hubieran tirado de mi pelo, pero creo que no lo necesitó, me acuerdo que Ginny acarició mi cabello, ella tiene esa costumbre, y luego alguien se chocó contra mí, cosa normal en una multitud. Creo que él tuvo la suerte de coger algún hilo de mi pelo suelto en mi capa, es suficiente.

\- Bien, felizmente su suerte se terminó hoy. - Lucius dijo.

\- Vean, se transforma. - Narcissa apuntó y los cuatro vieron como el falso Harry se contorsionaba hasta volverse una persona conocida.

\- Jugson. - Lucius dijo, con rabia.

El mortífago tosió un par de veces y soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de las gafas redondas como las de Harry. Su cuerpo era más grande que el del auror, por eso las cuerdas se quedaron aún más apretadas, presionando la carne dolorosamente. Draco se acordaba de él por la ocasión que fue encarcelado en la invasión del Ministerio junto a su padre, tenía dieciseises años en esa época y se creía más listo que el hombre que le sonreía con maldad.

\- ¿Me echaste de menos, Lucius?

\- Estúpido. ¿Realmente pensó que podías escapar haciendo el juego de gato y ratón delante de la nariz del Ministerio?

\- Por lo menos mantuve mi lealtad desde el inicio, Malfoy. - Jugson dijo, finalmente dejando la sonrisa. - Diferente de ti, que cambia de acuerdo con el viento porque no puede ser bien sucedido en nada que hace. ¿O piensas que me olvidé que fue por tu culpa que terminé en Azkabán después de la misión que tú lideraste en el Ministerio? Me quedé con la fama del fracaso por causa de tu incompetencia, pero no te preocupes. - El hombre volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. - Aún pagarás por tu traición, la vida tiene su propia manera de humillar a las personas. ¿No es verdad, Draco?

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - Narcissa preguntó a su marido con preocupación. - No puede hacer nada más contra nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

\- La buena noticia es que no necesito hacer mucha cosa. - Jugson continuó. - Espera hasta que el mundo sepa lo que tu hijo estuvo haciendo por tu espalda, Malfoy. Oh, todos sabrán muy pronto, deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

\- Ya basta. - Harry habló y apuntó su varita en dirección al mortífago, haciendo que más cuerdas salieran de la punta para amordazar el prisionero, haciendo que sus palabras se volvieran incomprensibles. - Economiza tu voz para el interrogatorio, allí podrás hablar cuánto quieras.

Sin poder hablar el hombre soltó una risa silenciosa, mirando a Draco con maldad, el rubio tragó duro, sintiendo la mirada de sus padres sobre él.

\- Creo que ya pidieron ayuda y también ya envié mi patronus para el cuartel. - Harry continuó, intentando desviar la atención de las palabras del mortífago. - Los aurores llegarán pronto para ayudarme a llevarlo al Ministerio. Señor Malfoy, gracias. Si no fuera por su ayuda las cosas podrían haberse complicado aún más.

\- Hice lo posible para proteger a mi hijo. - Lucius dijo, como si no fuera nada especial. - Además, podía haber evitado eso si hubiéramos recordado cumplir con los procedimientos de seguridad y hacer las preguntas antes de dejarlo entrar en nuestra casa. Soy yo el que debe agradecer por salvarnos una vez más. Si no hubiera llegado, Jugson podría haber concluido su plan.

\- Intentaba hacer que fuera con él para que saliera de la propiedad. - Draco habló cuando finalmente recuperó su voz.

\- ¿Jugson llegó a tocarte?

\- No. - Draco respondió, los labios fruncidos con disgusto sólo de pensar en la posibilidad. - Pero intentó muy duro.

\- Podría haber accionado un traslador y nunca sabríamos que pasó. - Narcissa abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando le soltó cogió las manos de Harry en las suyas. - Muchas gracias, señor Potter. Sabía que mi marido había hecho la elección correcta al pedir que fuera usted quién protegiera a nuestro hijo.

\- No hice más que mi deber, señora Malfoy. - Harry habló, ajustando sus gafas.

\- Ahora, si nos disculpa, señor Potter. Acompañaré a mi esposa para que descanse un poco.

\- No necesito descansar, Lucius. - Narcissa resistió, pero Lucius insistió y dijo que los aurores cuidarían de todo.

\- Draco, tenemos que hablar. - Harry empezó en el momento que se quedaron solos, excepto por el hombre que los miraba desde el suelo con maldad.

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir la sensación de deja-vù. Harry había hablado como Jugson, pero lo que más le incomodaba era pensar en cómo se había dejado engañar de aquella manera. Creía que conocía a Harry después de todos aquellos años, y principalmente, después de los últimos dos meses. Tendría que haber percibido que aquel Harry nervioso y agitado tenía algo de errado y sólo quería confundirlo. Draco entró en pánico con la lucha y no pudo pensar correctamente en la hora más crítica. Harry había mantenido el control, incluso Lucius fue más objetivo que él. Todo aquello le hizo sentirse frustrado e hizo lo mejor que sabía en esas circunstancias: se la cargó con Potter.

\- Claro, Potter. Vamos hablar. ¿Estás feliz ahora? - Preguntó con rencor.

\- ¿Cómo? - Harry sonó dudoso.

\- Era todo lo que deseabas, ¿verdad? Tu caso está resuelto, el sospechoso bajo custodia y todos ya saben sobre nosotros. Ahora no necesitas perder tiempo conmigo y puedes dedicarte a tu trabajo, que es lo que realmente te importa.

\- Draco... - Harry suspiró, pasando las manos por el pelo. - Dije que necesitamos hablar, pero este no es el momento.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, voy a economizarte tu precioso tiempo. ¿Nosotros? Se terminó, pero ya sabias del riesgo, ¿verdad? Y estabas dispuesto a perder eso si fuera para ganar en todo el resto. Entonces supongo que ahora estás muy contento.

\- No, claro que no estoy contento. Nunca quise que tus padres lo supieran de esa manera y jamás deseé que las cosas terminaran entre nosotros, muy al contrario, yo...

\- ¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar cuando mis padres supieran? ¿Creíste que nos darían su bendición y planearían el casamiento?

\- Draco, escucha... - Harry empezó, pero se interrumpió al oír la llegada de los aurores. - No puedo hablar de eso ahora, pero... Draco. Espera.

Draco había girado sobre sus talones y se alejó del auror. No confiaba en su voz para dar una respuesta apropiada cuando sus emociones estaban tan al borde. Una vez más, Harry estaba poniendo el trabajó antes que su relación. Era lo que bastaba, habían terminado. Siempre supo que no tenían futuro, sólo no esperaba que fuera a doler tanto.

-xyz-

Gawain Robards indicó la puerta de salida del salón de interrogatorios y Harry le siguió sin protestar. El Jefe de los Aurores cerró la puerta, callando las acusaciones que Jugson gritaba desde adentro.

\- Harry. - Robards empezó a andar de un lado hacía el otro del pasillo y él esperó con la cabeza baja, como lo hacía cuando McGonagall iba a darle un castigo después de romper las reglas. Estaba avergonzado como no se sentía desde los tiempos de la escuela. - Harry, Harry... voy a preguntarte sólo una vez y voy a aceptar la primera respuesta que me des como verdadera, no importa cuántas veces Jugson grite lo contrario en mi cara. ¿Es verdad lo que dice sobre tú y Malfoy?

\- Sí, señor. - Harry contestó con un hilo de voz y dio un brinco cuando Robards golpeó la pared.

\- ¡Mierda, Harry! ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste un marica con gusto por ex-mortífagos?

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Harry preguntó, con incredulidad, olvidándose por un momento de su vergüenza.

\- No te llamé de nada. - Robards dispensó la pregunta con un gesto. - Hice una pregunta. ¿Cuándo, Harry? ¿Fue antes del juicio? En el que fuiste testigo por los Malfoy.

\- No, fue mucho después. Hace sólo dos meses. Mira, lo siento, debería haber solicitado otro auror para el caso, pero...

\- Que lo sientas no cambia el hecho que rompiste las reglas de nuestro código de conducta. De ahora en delante estás totalmente alejado del caso. Voy a prohibir a todos del Departamento de pasarte cualquier información por más pequeña que sea. - Robards hizo mención de volver al salón de interrogatorios, pero Harry lo detuvo.

\- No estamos juntos ahora. Draco terminó todo ayer. Por favor, déjeme volver, señor. Aunque sea sólo para terminar las preguntas, creo que...

\- No me interesa qué piensas, Harry. Por lo que sé, tu opinión puede ser completamente contaminada debido a tu... relación con una de las víctimas. - Robards dijo, con el rostro rojo, como siempre se quedaba cuando estaba contrariado. - Además, espero que sepas que estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti. Jamás esperé eso de alguien que siempre fue mi oficial más prometedor. Siéntete agradecido que no te suspendo.

\- Señor, por favor... - Harry intentó nuevamente, pero ya era tarde. Robards había cerrado la puerta en su nariz y Harry sabía que no lograría oír nada de lo que se hablaba allí dentro. - Maldita sea, maldición... - Harry pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado. - Eso no se quedará así. - El moreno prometió a sí mismo antes de volver a su mesa.

Robards estaba loco si pensaba que aquello sería suficiente para dejarlo lejos del caso. Harry nunca fue muy bueno en aceptar órdenes y limitaciones. Muchas cosas cambiaron mientras el tiempo pasó y maduró, pero en el fondo, el héroe aún era el mismo niño que fue de Hogwarts a Londres volando en un trestall porque nadie quiso escucharlo.

-xyz-

Mabbott ni siquiera hesitó antes de desobedecer a Robards y mantenerlo informado sobre el caso, los dos se encontraban regularmente después del horario de trabajo en la semana que siguió.

Aquella noche, Harry iba a encontrarlo en el Caldero y Mabbott apareció puntualmente en el horario marcado con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, que Harry sabía que era porque le gustaba un montón hacer cosas así a la espalda de Robards.

\- Aquí, estoy, jefe. ¿Qué tienes tan importante para decirme? - Preguntó, al sentarse frente al moreno. - Ya adelanto que no tengo nada nuevo que decir, pero tú primero.

Harry no se hizo el difícil.

\- Ya sé que hay de errado en el cementerio. - Harry dijo, rápidamente. - No hay iglesia, todo cementerio muggle tiene una iglesia. ¿No crees que sea raro?

\- Oh. - Mabbott parecía desilusionado. - Si lo dices. ¿Pero qué piensas? ¿Crees que destruyeran el lugar o que me olvidé de dibujar? Porque no vi nada parecido a una iglesia cuando fui al cementerio.

\- Tengo una sospecha. - Harry dijo. - ¿Estás seguro que Jugson afirmó que hizo todo sólo? ¿O sólo dejó eso entendido?

\- No estoy seguro que lo dijo con todas las letras. - Mabbott dijo, con aire pensativo.

\- Maldita sea. - Harry golpeó la mesa, haciendo que el camarero lo mirara mal, el auror se disculpó y pidió otra dosis de whisky de fuego. - Es por eso que quería estar allí. La mayoría de los mortífagos sabe cómo engañar al veritasserum. Si nadie que habló con él pensó que había otro sospecho, Jugson pudo ocultar eso.

\- ¿Crees que tuvo un cómplice? - Su compañero preguntó, en tono de conspiración.

\- Creo.

\- Pero Jugson admitió haber hecho todo. Lanzó el imperius en el nacido muggle para robar los ingredientes y para hacer la carta sin usar magia. Después removió sus memorias y lanzó el hechizo nuevamente para que se matara. Jugson estaba allí cuando tú y Draco fueron la primera vez al burdel y esperó que hubiera una segunda oportunidad, entonces usó a la prostituta para intentar el secuestro que lograste evitar. Estaba en el callejón Diagón para coger un hilo de tu pelo cuando estuviste en la rueda de prensa con Ginny, incluso esperó por el momento correcto.

\- ¿Pero quién planeó todo eso? El hombre no es tan listo.

\- Bien, estoy obligado a concordar. - Mabbott cedió.

\- Jugson tampoco mencionó nada sobre utilizar la lechuza que llevaba el mensaje de la entrevista de Draco. Entonces, ¿cómo supo que Draco iría sólo al burdel? Creo que fue un trabajo de por lo menos dos personas. Uno lo observó en el Ministerio, y otro esperó en el burdel porque no tendrían multijugos para usar sin ser la ocasión correcta. ¿Y quién violó a los túmulos? ¿O él sólo encontró pelo y otras partes que estaban listos por allí? Y lo más importante es saber donde se ocultó todo ese tiempo y por qué no atacó a Draco cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Para dónde y para quién deseaba llevarlo?

\- Ahí está una cuestión interesante. - Mabbott dijo. - Nos dio la dirección de una tienda oculta en el campo y fui allá con Willianson, estuvo allí, pero no hay trazos que se hizo pociones en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Lo cuestionaron nuevamente sobre eso?

\- No, Robards cerró el caso.

\- Mierda. - Harry maldijo. ¿Dónde está Jugson?

\- En Azkabán. - Mabbott contestó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con lentitud y suspiró.

\- Gracias, Scott. - Harry agradeció con sinceridad.

\- Por nada, Harry, pero, ¿qué harás ahora?

\- Visitar Azkabán.

\- Eso no va a terminar bien.

\- Oye, pensé que creías en mi potencial.

\- No es eso, pero en cualquier momento Robards va a descubrirte y dudo que va a dejar de suspenderte.

\- Que sea. - Harry sacudió los hombros y pidió otra dosis de whisky. - Entonces, ¿qué tenías para decirme?

\- Casi se me olvidaba. - Mabbott se sentó más inclinado en su banco y contó con voz baja. - Mi novia tiene una amiga que trabaja en el Profeta y dijo que están haciendo una edición extraordinaria para mañana. ¿Adivinas sobre qué?

\- Sólo dilo de una vez. - Harry pidió, ya imaginándose qué pasaba.

\- Tu romance con Malfoy.

Harry suspiró con resignación, la verdad es que ya estaba tardando. Robards había intentado dejar la información como secreta, pero Harry no tuvo ilusiones sobre eso, sabía que en algún momento la información saldría. Mabbott continuó, sin notar la falta de reacción de su amigo.

\- Ella dijo que no hubo identificación del informante, pero apuesto que fue Earle, ahora anda por ahí sintiéndose el mejor porque Robards te está ignorando. El idiota no ve que el jefe sólo lo está utilizando para atingirte.

\- Olvídalo, Scott.

\- ¿Cómo? - Mabbott preguntó con incredulidad. - ¿Olvidarme? ¿No vas a intentar evitar que eso salga? Te ayudaría, sabes de eso.

\- Lo sé, pero no gracias. - Harry sonrió con tristeza. - Mira, no es de hoy que la prensa me hace blanco de ataques y ahora que ya saben no hace falta intentar nada. Supe desde el inicio que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. - Dijo, sacudiendo los hombros. - Cuanto más rápido empieza, más rápido termina.

\- Si es lo que quieres. - Mabbott pareció decepcionado. - ¿Realmente terminaron?

Harry asintió con lentitud. Nunca habían hablado directamente sobre el tema, pero sospechaba que sabía desde el comienzo.

\- Hace una semana.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres hacer nada sobre eso? - Mabbott preguntó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado. - Es decir, no dejaste de quererlo de un momento al otro, aunque no entiendo cómo Malfoy pudo gustarte, no porque es un chico, pero porque es Malfoy. - Terminó, con una mueca.

No, Harry no había dejado de quererlo, lo echaba de menos. Era raro pensar al respeto, había un vacío en su pecho que Harry siquiera sabía que estaba lleno antes., pero las palabras del Slytherin aún se repetían en su cabeza. Draco lo acusó de poner el trabajo en primer lugar, pero, era la vida de él que estaba en peligro, ¿el rubio no podía entender aquello? Y Harry aún no había desistido del caso de Jugson, había demasiadas preguntas, aún no se daba por vencido.

Durante la semana que pasó desde el ataque, Harry vigiló al rubio, lo siguió para garantizar que nada malo le pasara, pero fue descubierto en el primer intento, ganando una mirada de desprecio profundo de Draco, que aceleró el paso y se sumió en la muchedumbre de las personas en el Ministerio. Desde entonces Harry se concentró en el trabajo para olvidar la tristeza y la añoranza, pero aún temía por la seguridad de Draco, había que terminar eso antes de intentar volver con él. Si es que algún día volvían. Antes, Harry estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar a Lucius para impedirlo de controlar la vida de su hijo, pero no podía ganar la guerra solo, Draco necesitaba querer ayudar, pero el rubio estaba conformado con su destino y Harry no veía nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su opinión.

\- Sabes... - Harry empezó después de un largo momento en silencio. - A veces creo que es mejor así.

Sin duda, su vida sería mucho más sencilla si dejaba las cosas así. No estaba en su personalidad desistir de alguna cosa o de alguien, pero tal vez fuera la mejor opción. Harry estaba acostumbrado a echar de menos las personas en su vida, sería una cuestión de tiempo para que su dolor cicatrizase y no pasara de un raro recuerdo de cuanto Harry Potter amó a Draco Malfoy.


End file.
